Carry On
by superfangirl91
Summary: Kayden Jackson is thrown into the Supernatural Universe. How will she change the outcome of the story? Not a Wincest fic, but it gets a little close. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Ok, so this is strictly a supernatural story, no crossovers or anything. Even though, I do not have a problem with Wincest this is not a Wincest story, but it will get close in a few places. I plan on this being a long story, I already have most of it planned out and hopefully I can keep it going. I plan on updating with a new chapter every friday and if I'm going to be late I will try to let you know.**

** I do not own Sam, Dean, Jess, Bobby, John or any characters you recognize, but I love them all the same. I also don't own any plot or episode you recognize. The first 3 or 4 chapters are like a prologue to the story, just setting up my OC. After that I will stick to the plot of the show, just adding a few things. I love review and I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you for reading  
>superfangirl91<strong>

Kayden Jackson was walking back to her apartment after her shift at the local diner. It was 2 in the morning and probably not safe to be walking around by yourself, especially for a 23 year old, woman. But it was Stanford, where she had lived for the past 3 years of her life and she always felt safe. She let herself into her apartment and after locking the door behind her, looked around with a heavy sigh.

Her apartment wasn't very clean. There were clothes all over the place and dirty dishes piled high in the sink. Her laptop was open and on, the battery light blinking at her, telling her it was about to die. She rushed over and quickly plugged it in, not wanting to lose the little progress she had made on her economics paper or the finished copy of her latest fanfic.

She never really cared if her apartment was messy, because she never really had anyone over to prompt her to clean up a little bit. Her parents always called before they came over and even then their visits were few and far between. The only friends she had were the ones from the diner and they were really only work friends. Not normally people she wanted to hang out with outside of work, just people who made her job a little easier by giving her somethings to talk about. And all the students in her classes were up tight and pretentious.

Kayden never minded, though. She always preferred to get lost in one of her tv shows or one of her fanfictions, whether she was reading one or writing one, than to be sociable with people she could barely stand. Her current obsession was the amazingly amazing tv show Supernatural, starring Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. She was beyond pissed about how the current season was going but couldn't stop watching it all the same. Someone had asked her once if she was a Sam girl or a Dean girl and her favorite way to describe it (which she got off Pintrest) was that she was a Dean girl but Sam curious.

Sighing heavily again at her sad excuse of a life she flopped down onto her couch and turned her tv on and flipped through her dvr for a recorded show she hadn't watched yet. She finally settled on Franklin and Bash and smiled as she settled more into her couch and watched as the episode played out. She found it incredibly ironic and hilarious that this weeks episode of Franklin and Bash was a supernatural episode, focusing on a haunted hotel. And chuckled when she remembered that the most recent episode of Supernatural had made a reference to Franklin and Bash.

Before she knew it she was falling asleep curled up on the couch without finishing the episode, not knowing that her life was about to get oh so freakin weird.

*SPN*

Kayden slowly woke to the sound of Metalica blasting through her ear drums and wondered when she had turned her alarm on. Her hand shot out to slam onto the snooze button but fell on empty air. She flailed around for a little bit before opening her eyes and was instantly confused. She was laying in the back seat of a car and could tell that said car was moving. She sat up and looked around the car, trying to figure out where she was, but it was dark and she couldn't even see the features of the two faces in front of her. Not that they were facing her, they hadn't actually realized their prisoner had woken up yet. The passenger was holding a flash light and looking at a map with a ruler and a familiar leather bound note book laying next to him. No, this wasn't possible. It's a dream, only a dream. She thought to herself as the floppy haired passenger, reached over to turn the music down so he could be heard.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado." the passenger announced to the driver.

"Sounds charming." the driver replied. Kayden tuned out, she knew those voices, would know them anywhere.

The two men in front of her exchanged a few more words and the one in the passenger seat turned the flash light off, but then they were silent. Stewing in their own juices, so to speak. So Kayden was in a dream. It has to be a dream. There's no way in hell that I'm traveling in the Impala with Sam and Dean. She reached out and pinched herself, yelping when it actually hurt. Which of coarse alerted the two very real looking men to suddenly take notice of her.

The car was serving and Kayden was being tossed around the back seat and the next thing she knew the car was stopped, she was laying across the backseat with her head in the floor boards and the two beautiful men in the front seat (and yes even in her current situation she could appreciate how beautiful they were, who wouldn't?) were yelling things she couldn't understand. Then the back door, closest to her head was yanked open and hands were grabbing her front and she was being hauled out of the car and pushed against it. Dean's left arm was holding her in place painfully against the the rear end of the car and his right hand was holding a gun to her face.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" he screamed in her face.

Kayden was beginning to think this wasn't a dream. Dream's weren't supposed to hurt, were they? All she could do was stare at the very angry man in her face, and mutter 'holy shit' over and over.

"Dean, stop." She heard Sam say over the top of the car.

"Excuse me? A random chick shows up in the back seat of my car, scaring me half to death, almost made me wreck my baby and you want me to stop Sam? You must be crazy." The entire time he was talking to Sam, Dean's gaze never wavered from Kayden. "What if she's a ghost or something?"

"Obviously I'm not a ghost or you wouldn't be able to hold on to me now would you?" Kayden found her voice when accused of being something evil. "And as for anything else, I'll drink holy water, touch silver and I bleed red, just so you know." She tried to stand a little straighter but Dean's arm was incredibly tight. She couldn't believe how tall he was. Mentally shaking herself out of her thoughts, she tried to reason with him. If she was right then, the brothers needed to get back to Stanford fast. "Look, do what ever you have to do quick, because I know who you are and I know what you do and believe it or not, I could maybe possibly help you. I know you're looking for your Dad." When Dean continued to stare at her, not believing, she tried to turn to Sam. All she could do was turn her head and talk in his direction. "You two need to get back to Stanford. Now. Jess is in trouble."

Sam was around the car in a flash and before he could even blink, Dean was being shoved out of the way, his arm replaced by Sam's hand on Kayden's throat. "How do you know us? What have you done to Jess?" He demanded.

Kayden tried to open her mouth to say something but she wasn't able to get enough air in her lungs to breath let a lone form words. Seeing her face turning an alarming shade of blue, Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder trying to calm his brother.

The touch to his shoulder brought Sam out of his anger haze. He quickly let go of the woman who had appeared in the back seat and stepped away. As soon as Sam released her airways, Kayden bent over and sucked in great lungfuls of air until she could breath again. Then she straightened up and glared at the brothers, who looked shocked at her sudden hostility.

"Ok, now if I had done something to your girlfriend, Sam, and came here just to gloat don't you think I would be smiling evilly, not trying to explain myself. And do you think I would allow a gun in my face? No? Ok, then I suggest you two stop blaming someone who is trying to help you, get your asses back in this car and drive as fast as you can back to Stanford and lets see if we can save an innocent. Sound good to you two chuckle heads?" Without waiting for an answer she turned around and got back in the backseat, slamming the door just to piss Dean off.

The boys looked at each other for a second and when they heard the yell of "Sometime today ladies." they quickly moved into the car and were speeding down the road to Stanford.

The car was quiet with a very intense silence. Sam eyes kept flicking between the speedometer and the road, as if he was mentally willing the car to go faster. Dean on the other hand kept glancing back at the woman in the backseat who was just sitting in the middle, staring at her hands in her lap.

"So," he started, but she didn't look up. "who are you exactly? How do you know all this?"

Kayden hesitated. How much was she supposed to tell them? How did she even get here? Was it a dream or another world completely? If it was another world, what would telling the boys their futures do? "My name is Kayden Jackson, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised how open minded we can be." Dean replied.

"Actually, I wouldn't. I know exactly how open minded you are. I know everything about you two. Because where I come from, this is a TV show. My favorite, I'm kinda obsessed with it. Not in a creepy way." She added quickly, seeing the look on Dean's face.

Sam, who had twisted around in his seat to listen and watch her for any signs of lying, asked "So you think you're in a TV show?"

"I'm not sure, this is either an alternate universe or a really really vivid dream."

"Ok, so what happens in the show? What happens to Jess?"

Once again she hesitated. How was she supposed to explain any of this? "Well, I don't know if I should tell you because I could really screw some shit up if this is actually an alternate universe."

"Well you already told us that Jess was in trouble, so how much could you screw up?" Dean tried to reason.

"A lot. The show has gone through 9 seasons, it's about to start the tenth. Oh, shit!" she exclaimed.

"What, what's wrong?" Sam was freaking out and the car swerved as Dean tried to turn around in his seat.

"I'm gonna miss the rest of season 10." Kayden was frowning and Dean rolled his eyes, quickly correcting the car.

"I think we have more pressing matters right now." Sam said, a little irritated. "How bout you just tell us why my girlfriend is in trouble."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the end of season 9." Sam and Dean looked a little scared at that thought.

*SPN*

They made it back to Stanford pretty quickly and Sam all but flew from the car. With Dean and Kayden right behind him, Sam burst into his apartment gun at the ready. Kayden had tried to explain why the gun wasn't a very smart idea but neither of them would listen. She couldn't complain though, because the brothers currently didn't have anything that would hurt a demon.

Sam was running through the apartment looking for Jess, and shouting her name, while Dean ran through the rest of the place, being the responsible hunter and checking to make sure the coast was clear. Kayden stood by the door and watched as the brothers went out of their freaking minds, it would have been amusing if the situation wasn't so dangerous. Kayden kept checking her watch, like she knew what time yellow eyes was going to show up.

Sam and Jess were currently arguing over why they all of a sudden needed to pack up and leave, and Dean decided it would be better to stay out of it so he walked over to where Kayden was fidgeting nervously in the doorway.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I was just thrown into an alternate reality where things like vampires, werewolves, and demons are very real. I'm just peachy." Kayden snarked, looking back to her watch.

"Well, you got us. You'll be ok. I promise." Dean tried to calm her down, even though he knew that he may not be able to keep that promise.

It seemed to work, Kayden visibly calmed down and leaned against the doorway. "Yeah, you're right." she chuckled to herself. "Never thought I'd meet Dean Winchester, let alone hear him promise to protect me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Are you kidding me? When Dean freakin Winchester promises to protect you, you know that he will do everything in his power to keep that promise. And even if he physically can't, you know that he's tried his best and will probably kick himself for the rest of his life for letting you down. Even though he knows you don't blame him." She almost added, _that's why he's the righteous man_, but realized that probably wasn't best.

The two in the bedroom had stopped their yelling and Kayden could hear Sam trying to go through the whole 'monsters are real' spiel.

"Wow. Gotta say, it's a little wierd that you know me that well, and I don't know you at all."

"Sorry. I'm still kinda fangirling right now, I didn't mean to weird you out." she chuckled to herself and Dean glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "We need to get moving." Kayden said glancing at her watch again. Dean only nodded and went to retrieve his brother and his girlfriend.

He peeked his head around the door, and lightly knocked. "Hey sorry to interrupt, but we really can't be staying that long." seeing the look on Jess' face, the one that shouted 'mutiny', he stepped fully into the room and looked her straight in the eye, so she knew he was serious. "Look, I know that this is all very new for you and you may be a little scared, but you and, because he's attached to you, my brother here, are in very real danger. Now, if you don't agree to come willingly, and quickly, then I will force you. Once we are safely away from the threat, and no I don't know how long that will be, you can have your little freak out then." Sam tried to protest, but Dean sent him a look that said they both knew that this was the only way to get everybody to safety as quickly as possible, and Sam shut his mouth. "You have five minutes." and he walked out of the room.


	2. Prologue 2

"So what all do you know?" Jess asked, skeptical of the girl sitting next to her. She was still freaked out. Her boyfriend came home only to tell her that she was in danger and they needed to leave immediatly. Then, when she refused to go without an explination, he proceeded to tell her that monsters were real and his family hunted them. She agreed to go only because she was afraid that Dean would actually hurt her if she didn't comply. Then once they were in the car, their apartment exploded. Now they were driving away from the college without talking to the police at all. And the girl was telling her that this was a tv show, and Jess was supposed to be dead. Maybe they had brainwashed Sam while he was away. The only thing she could do now was go along with everything until she could get to help. Hopefully she could save Sam as well.

"Well, like I told them," Kayden was really getting tired of answering this particular question. "I'm not sure how much I should tell anyone. I do however think we should get to Bobby's as soon as possible. I trust his judgment more than anyone elses. " She mumbled the last part, but apparently it was audible.

"And why's that? You don't even know him." Sam asked from the front seat.

"Not personally, no. But I have watched the show almost obsessively for 9 years now and he seems to be the most rational of the Winchester clan."

"Uh...Bobby's not really a Winchester. His last name is Singer." Dean said, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette girl who hadn't moved her gaze from the window.

"So maybe you don't know that much." Jess said, and to the boys it was a completely logical statement, but Kayden heard the snark in her voice. She was an expert at snark. It's one of the reasons she got along better with guys than girls, she just couldn't stand the snark.

Kayden swung her head around and glared at the petite blonde who just gazed back at her cooly. What the hell was wrong with this girl. I just saved her life and she's being a bitch. After a moment, she turned her gaze back to Dean who had caught the staring contest between the two girls. This was gonna be a long night."Family don't end in blood, boy." Kayden tried to do her best Bobby voice, but when Dean just stared at her confusedly she figured it didn't come across right. "Bobby says it on the show. Kind of a famous line."

"Oh." was Dean's only reply until, "Do we have any famous lines?"

Kayden shrugged. "A few yeah. Actually two of the most famous lines are from this episode. The one where Dean gets Sam from school and you guys fight the woman in white."

"Oh yeah?" Sam was still a little weird-ed out about his life being a tv show.

"Yeah. There's the 'Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days'" Dean beamed. "Then, my personal favorite. 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.'" Dean busted out laughing. "And there's the famous 'Sammy bitch face.'" Dean had to actually pull the car over he was laughing so hard.

"Bitch face." gasp for air. "That's classic." Sam just sat there glaring at his brother and Kayden could tell that he was trying to plan some revenge. When he could control himself, Dean pulled back out onto the road and kept driving. The car was silent the rest of the way to Bobby's.

*SPN*

They pulled up in front of Bobby's place a little after lunch and Bobby was standing on the front porch. He hadn't seen or heard from the Winchesters since he threatened the patriarch with a loaded shotgun. He had it coming, but Bobby regretted it, if only because he never saw those boys again. And yesterday he received a call from Dean of all people. Dean, who followed his daddy's orders like his life depended on it. He had said that they had a situation and needed a place to hole up, until they could get a hold of John.

Bobby was excited they had called, he missed those boys like they were his own, and thinking about it, they were technically half his. He put just as much effort into raising them as John had, if not more. Not that he would tell anyone that. He didn't need anyone thinking that he had gone soft or anything.

Dean had said that he had gone and gotten Sam from school, so he was expecting that, but Bobby was surprised to see the two girls get out of the back of Dean's pride and joy. He recognized the blonde one as Sam's girlfriend. He had kept tabs on the youngest Winchester when he had split from his family, and had been happy for him when he had moved in the girl name Jessica Moore. But he had no idea who the brunette was, maybe Dean had finally found someone to put up with all of his shit.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted when the four of them reached the porch.

"Dean, Sam. It's good to see you boys again." The old hunter's suspicious gaze never wavered from the girls, waiting for an explanation.

"Bobby, this is Jessica, my girlfriend." Sam piped in pointing to Jess, then moved to Kayden."And this is Kayden."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Singer." Kayden said politely holding out her hand. Bobby looked surprised but still shook her hand.

"Well, come on in. No point in standing on the porch." and he turned and stomped back into the house, the other four following slowly.

They walked through the house and Bobby led them to his living room/study. Kayden was in awe, the show had depicted Bobby's house with tons of books but it was nothing compared to this. There were bookshelves full of books stacked on top of each other. There was a dresser in the corner that was filled with them. They were stacked up in piles on the floor, laying on the back of the couch, and in another corner there was what looked like a recliner, but you couldn't see it because it was covered in books.

Bobby led them to the desk (piled with books) and pulled out four shot glasses and a sliver flask, and poured out the clear liquid. He handed each of them a glass and Dean, Sam, and Kayden threw back their glasses without hesitation. Bobby was surprised at that. He figured Kayden would be just as hesitant as Jess was being.

"Hmm...I thought holy water would taste more...holy." Kayden mumbled, setting her glass back down.

"How can something taste holy?" Dean asked, setting down his own glass and settling on the couch. Jess was finaly convinced to drink and she settled into the couch between Dean and Sam before Kayden could move in that direction, and threw the girl a smug look.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the exchange and pulled out a chair for Kayden. She gave him a polite smile as a thank you and he blushed. This girl had better manners than Sam, and he was the nicest of the Winchester clan. "Wait. How'd you know it was holy water?" he asked, setting in his chair behind the desk.

"Oh, she's from an alternate universe, where this is a tv show." Jess supplied. "She knows everything."

"Well, not everything. I don't know your middle names, for example. They never said in the show. There is some speculation though, among the fans that Dean's middle name is Michael, which would be awesome symmetry since he's the Michael sword." Kayden instantly realized her mistake as the words came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what am I?" Dean balked.

Kayden quickly covered her mouth with her hands, eyes going wide. "Shit. I mean it would be cool, 'cause Dean Michael sounds like a really good, solid name." she hoped and prayed that they would just let it go.

No such luck. "Uh-uh. Nope. You already let it slip, might as well tell us now."

Kayden sighed, and opened her mouth to speak but there was a loud banging at the door. "Bobby!" a demanding voice echoed from the porch. "Dean! Get your ass out here. NOW!" Kayden realized that had to be John. He sounded scarier that she remembered from the show.

Dean jerked to standing and made to move to the door, but Bobby waved him off and went to answer the door himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?" they could hear Bobby snap from the doorway. John grunted and must have pushed past him, because the next thing they knew a big burly, very mad, man had walked into the room, glaring at the four of them . "Won't you come in John? Damn idjit." Bobby said sarcastically as he slammed the door.

"Whoa." Kayden was shocked. This mountain of a man, that was standing in front of her, glared down at all of them. Now she understood why Dean obeyed so many stupid orders. This man was down right terrifying when he was angry.

"Explain." John barked the order at Dean, completely ignoring his youngest who he hadn't see in two years.

"On our way back from Jericho," Dean immediately launched into the story explaining Kayden, not wanting to disappoint his father. "And we just got here. Kayden was explaining why it would be awesome if my middle name was Michael. Something about the Michale sword." Dean shot a look to Kayden saying that he clearly expected her to explain about the last part later.

John glared down at the girl his son had pointed out. "Prove it." He grunted out.

"P-prove it?" Kayde stammered, which only pissed John off more.

"Yeah, prove it. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Oh. Well," she shot Dean a look that screamed help.

"She doesn't want to give to much away in case it changes something in the future." Dean said, still standing at attention in front of the couch.

John thought for a minute then turned back to Dean. "I can't believe you would fall for something like this. Can't you see she's lying? What's wrong with you?"

John calling her a liar was fine. Kayden figured she would be called one sooner or later, but when she saw Dean's face fall from when the man started in on him, she lost it. She knew how much Dean looked up to this jackass, and she knew that her favorite characters ego was taking a beating ring now and she was not having any of that. She jumped up from her chair and stood in front of John, facing him , like she was protecting Dean.

"First of all, you're an ass, John. Do you realize how much this man right here has done for you his whole life? He's followed every order you've ever given him and not once complained about it. He practically raised Sam without so much as a thank you from you, all after losing his mother at the age of four! So I don't care who you are, you have no right to talk to him that way." everybody was shocked that this little woman was talking to John Winchester this way, but she was on a roll. "And speaking of Sam, you realize that you haven't seen him in two years. And he's sitting right there. You barge into a house, that's not even your's by the way, and start yelling at one son and completely ignoring the other. Did you even know that Sam was getting a full ride to Stanford to be a lawyer? No, you probably didn't." Kayden was breathing heavily now in her rage. Sam looked up at her in awe and Dean was glancing between her and his father fearfully. This woman, who he barley knew, was standing up for him against John Winchester of all people. "And proof? You want your proof? How's this for proof? That little tune that you used to hum or whistle whenever Sam and Dean were scared? Ya know, As time goes by? It's from Casablanca. You got it from a music box that your father got for you when you were little and scared because you watched a movie that I forget the name to. Whenever you got scared, he would wind it up and you'd listen to it and calm down. I also know that you think Henry ran out on you when you were little, but he didn't. He was part of a secret organization called the Men of letters. They're kinda like hunters but a lot smarter. He was involved in a ritual that sent him to the future, and he died, protecting your sons. He saved their asses from a Kinght of Hell named Abadon. Oh, yeah. And that yellow eyed demon that you're hunting? I know it's name, and no I won't tell you what it is. You'll just try and summon the damn thing and get killed in the process. And trust me, you're not ready for that fight." She sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the floor.

Nobody spoke, and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, I believe her. And honey, anyone who can put John Winchester in his place like that is okay in my book. You've got a place to stay as long as you want." Bobby pulled out a glass of whiskey and poured a generous amount to hand to Kayden. When John glared at him, he just shrugged. "What? She pretty got you down pat, didn't she? I'd say that's proof enough."

"Everyone was quiet through dinner, like they were just going through the motions. Most of them were still shocked about what just happened. Bobby was still impressed by Kayden. Nobody, not even himself had ever been able to speak to John Winchester like that and live to tell the tale. The only thing that kept Bobby from doing it was knowing he'd never see the boys again. And he'd been right. One little threat with a shotgun and they were gone.

John was speechless. He had never been yelled at like that and by a stranger to boot. Maybe it was the fact that this stranger was sticking up for his sons. They seemed just as shocked by it. He knew he was hard on his boys, but that's because it was dangerous out there. He knew what was really out there. This little girl didn't. At least he didn't think so.

It wasn't until they were sitting back in the living room, when Dean finally broke the silence. "So about this Michael sword thing?"

Kayden glance sheepishly around the room before her eyes settled pleadingly on Bobby.

"You already spilled the beans on that one, maybe just don't get to specific." He suggested warmly. He was growing to like this girl. If she could talk to John the way she had maybe she could keep the rest of these idjits from getting themselves killed.

Kayde took a deep breath and let it out looking back to Dean. "Alright, keep in mind that I've already changed something." she pointed to Jess "So things may turn out different. But the main things will probably still happen." she waited for Dean to nod that he understood then went on, "you're Micheal's vessel."

"Who's Michael?" John asked, confused, after a pause.

"The archangel."

Dean let out a snort. "Angel's don't exist."

"They do. I promise. You actually become best friends with one named Castiel." Kayden answered.

"Okay, then if they do exist why hasn't a hunter ever heard of one?" Dean was being snarky now.

"Because there's no reason for them to be present now."

"What reason will there be later?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse."


	3. Prologue 3

**AN: This is the last installment for the prologue, after this chapter the plot comes back into play starting with the "Phantom Traveler" episode. Each chapter will be named after an episode, to show you which one im on. I've already picked out which episodes i'm using. There will be 6 episodes from each season throughout season 6. After that if I decide to continue it, it will be AU. Some chapters will follow the episode pretty closely and others will be just an overview so i can plug in my own little plot to it. **

**I do no own anything you recognize and I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks again for R&R.  
>superfangirl91<strong>

"The apocalypse?" Jess scoffed. Kayden ignored the snark and nodded her head solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked carefully. "Like the end of days, Apocalypse?"

Kayden thought carefully. _Okay, main things. No specifics._ "Kinda, yeah. Well it goes that way for a while until you guys shut it down." she paused and when everyone only looked confused, she sighed and went on. "Okay, basically _somehow_ Lucifer is set free, and he and the archangel Michael have to duke it out. Since Lucifer can't return to Heaven they do it here on earth. But for an angel to walk on earth they need a vessel. Don't ask me how because it's a long story, it's like a bloodline or something. But Dean is Michale's vessel." She stopped hoping that they would over look what important piece she left out.

"Who's Lucifer's?" John asked. Crap.

Deep breath. "Sam." Silence.

"Excuse me?" John said, standing as if to intimidate her, which of coarse didn't work. Kayden only glared back at him coldly. "What do you mean Sam's Lucifer's vessel?"

Completely ignoring the raging John Winchester, Kayden instead looked straight at Sam, who seemed a little scared, understandably. "You are Lucifer's vessel. That does not make you evil, or a monster. It just means that your blood line is strong. Technically Dean, or John can be Luci's meat suit, but the angel's say it's your destiny." She turned and spoke to the rest of the room. "The good news is that for an angel to take possession of their vessel, said vessel has to give consent. If you say no, then it never happens."Dean and John seemed to relax a little, but Bobby and Sam still looked skeptical. "But I'll tell you now that the angel's try everything in their power to get you to say yes. And their power is extreme."

"What do they do?" John asked.

"Well, they threaten Sam."

"How?" Dean was not happy.

"A lot of different things. Once, they took out his lungs." At Sam's shocked expression, she added quickly. "They give them back. They were just trying to get Dean to say yes. When he continued to say no, then they give you both stomach cancer..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam interrupted, leaning forward from his position on the couch. "These are angels right? How can they do that. That sounds like torture."

"Oh yeah, fair warning. Angel's are _dicks_." They all looked shocked.

"Okay, fine. Then how do we stop the Apocalypse?" Dean asked. "You said we shut it down, how do we do that?"

Kayden looked sadly around the room. "No." she said.

"No what?" John was fuming now.

"No. I'm not gonna tell you." At their shocked expressions she hurried on. "I'm sorry but that's a decision you have to make on your own. It's something that will never work if you know before hand." She knew that Sam was able to over throw Lucifer because of his love for his brother, if she told them that things would turn out very differently. "I'm so sorry." she whispered again.

"Sorry? SORRY!" John screamed at her. Bobby and Dean immediately shot up to protect the girl. "How can you sit there and know the apocalypse is coming and know how to stop it, but not tell us?" Dean and Bobby started pushing him towards the door, and Kayden was looking down at her hands. "You're just a stupid little girl. NO! You know what you are? You're a monster." That was when Dean and Bobby were able to get him out the door. Kayden couldn't help but think John had a point. Was she any better than Zachariah? Was she just as much of a monster as him if she knew what was going to happen and still not stop it? She could hear Bobby yelling at John, from the front porch, then gravel flying as John's tires spun and he left.

Dean and Bobby came back and sat back down. "I'm so sorry." Kayden said again. Why couldn't she say anything else? She had tears in her eyes, and wouldn't look up as Dean tried to catch her eye.

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry. The idjit that just left, he's the one who should be sorry." Bobby paused and scrubbed his hand down his face, exasperated. "Sometimes, it doesn't just take the action of doing something, sometimes it takes the intent behind it." he said softly. "You did right. You listened to your gut. Nine times out of ten, it's knows more than the brain does."

Kayden nodded slowly, still not looking up at Dean. "Sam, Jess. Come on. I'll show you where you two can bunk. Kayden, I hope you don't mind bunkin' with Dean." Bobby would have put the boys together and girls together, but with the way Jess and Kayden had been acting towards each other all night, he wasn't about to put them in the same room alone. And with the way Dean was looking concernedly at Kayden, he figured she could do with a little comfort. Kayden only nodded again, and Dean shot Bobby a weird look, wondering what the old man was getting at. When Bobby nodded towards Kayden, Dean got it. "Dean, you can show Kayden to the room." And he walked up the stairs giving one last meaningful look towards Dean, Sam and Jess following silently.

It was quiet for a while, neither one of them saying anything. Dean didn't know what to say. He was good with charming girls to get what he wanted, whether it be sex, or information for a case, but he had never had to comfort one. It was Kayden that broke the silence. "So, what now?"

"Well, if you're tired, I can show you to the room." He suggested, knowing that that wasn't what she meant.

"No. I mean, what do I do now? This isn't my world. I don't even know how I got here, so there's no way of knowing how to get back."

Dean thought about it for a minute. "Well, if you were trained, with you knowing everything that you do, you'd make a decent hunter. If that's something you wanna do." he added hastily, he didn't want her to think that he was pressuring her into this life. That's the last thing he would do to anyone. "I mean, Sam and I were forced into this. You may have been dropped into a world where monsters exist, but you could still have a good life. Find a job, go to school, have friends. Ya know. A normal life."

Kayden studied Dean as he said all this. She could see a little bit of longing in his eyes when he spoke of a normal life. She sighed, he was right. She could get a job, settle down in an apartment somewhere, have a normal life. But she was floored. Here Dean was offering to train her, and hunt with her, even though he didn't know her and he knew she was keeping something from him. She smiled, normal never really suited her anyway. "Ya know, I never really liked normal all that much."

Dean smiled at that. He liked this girl, she was cool. She didn't take any crap from anybody, and stood up for what she believed in. She was alright in his book. "Alright then, tomorrow. We start you're training."

Kayden had to beam at that. "I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a hunter." she started giggling uncontrollably.

The next morning Kayden was the first one up. She debated on whether or not to wake Dean up but he was sleeping so peacefully, she figured he deserved the sleep. She got out of bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. As the ancient coffee maker Bobby had was percolating, Kayden went into the study to look at all the books Bobby had collected over the years. There were lore books, obviously, but Bobby also had some novels there too.

Kayden picked one up at random and walked back to the kitchen to sit at the table with her new book. About a half hour, Bobby walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Sorry. I should have asked." she said holding up the book.

"No, that's okay. What chya readin'?" he walked to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, turning to lean against the counter.

She held the book up so he could see the cover. It was a lore book on windegos. "That reminds me." she started but Sam walked into the kitchen, followed by Jess. Once they had gotten their own coffee and sat down, she tried again. "The coordinates, that John left for Dean?"

"Yeah, they led to Black Water Ridge, Colorado." Sam supplied politely, and Jess bored a hole into the back of his head.

"Yeah, there's a windego there." she was still going over the book so she didn't catch the surprised look Sam sent her.

"Well, I guess Dean and I can go check it out." Sam said, glancing nervously at Jess.

"No can do, baby boy." Dean mumbled, as he slouched into the room in only his boxers. Kayden noticed but kept her eyes on the book. Sam caught her blush though and smiled into his coffee. "I've gotta start training Kayden." Dean sighed as he took a long drag from his coffee.

"Training?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, if she's gonna be a hunter, she's gotta train first."

Bobby looked down at the girl from his spot by the counter. "You want to be a hunter? Are you sure? This life ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It may seem that way now but..."

"I know. Trust me, Sam and Dean's life have been nothing but pain. I get that. But my life, before I turned up in that beautiful, glorious, amazing Impala was pointless. I went to school, then work, then home. I figured if I could save one life while I'm here then I could at least leave it happy. Even if it is a fiction world where I come from." Everyone was silent for a minute, and Dean smiled down at her, as if he were proud of her.

"Okay, now what about the windego?" Sam asked.

"I'm on it." Bobby said, moving from the counter and picking up his phone. He started dialing as he walked out of the room and Kayden assumed he was gonna put another hunter on it.

"Okay, so what about you?" Dean asked, looking at his brother. "You gonna go back to school? You missed your interview."

"No," Sam said, looking thoughtful. "I don't think I can stop hunting, even if I wanted to. I'm supposed to be Lucifer's vessel."

"Okay, wait. Stop." Kayden said, holding up her hand. "I did not tell you about that so you could feel sorry for yourself. If you don't want to be Luci's vessel, you don't have to be. You can say no, Sam." she stared at him, until he smiled a little. "But you're right. You can't stop hunting. The demon was the one to come after Jess. She was getting in the way, you were ready to settle down with her, and he wants you hunting. I think if you try to settle down again, whether by yourself or with Jess, he will intervene again."

Sam sighed, and turned to Jess. "If you don't want to come with us, then that's your choice. I'll understand." he said sadly, he didn't want to loose Jess, but he wasn't going to stop her if she ran away screaming. But Jess was not about to leave Sam with Kayden. She didn't trust her, she needed to watch her. If that meant she had to go along with this crazy train a little longer, then so be it.

"No. If you can train her, then you can train me too right?" Sam smiled brightly at that.

"Okay, well then." Dean smiled brightly again, and set his empty cup in the sink. "I'm gonna get dressed and then we start training. Sammy could probably use some refresher courses too." He slapped his brother on the back as he left the room.

"It's Sam." Sam grumbled.

The next few weeks were spent training. Dean handled the physical stuff, like hand to hand combat and weapons training and Sam took care of conditioning and book stuff. Thanks to Kayden's obsession with the tv show, she knew most of the book stuff. And for some reason, she was pretty good with hand to hand stuff as well. She even managed to take both Sam and Dean down multiple times. Dean kept saying that he let her win, but she knew that when it came to safety, there was no way Dean would let her win over teaching her to fight the right way. It could save her life one day.

The only area Kayden had a problem with, was weapons training. Her aim with any gun was mediocre at best. Dean kept her shooting most of the day until she couldn't see the target anymore, but she was still pathetic. No, Kayden preferred knives to guns and when Bobby figured this out, he led her to the basement where he kept two full trunks of knives he said he never used. He told her to pick out anything that she liked and he would train her with them, if Dean couldn't. Kayden was ecstatic, she spent the majority of the night going through both trunks, pulling out blades and testing them. She even threw a few at the wall, just so she could feel the weight of them.

Dean found her at 2 am, slumped over the workbench, fast asleep. He gently nudged her awake and tried to get her to bed. They were at the bottom of the stairs, when she perked up enough to run back to the bench and grab the handful of knives and blades she had settled on. Dean just chuckled and told her that they would go the next day to get her some holders from the local army surplus.

Kayden woke up early the next morning, excited to try out her new knives. She spent the first couple hours of the day, polishing and sharpening her blades, since it still wasn't light enough to see the targets in the scrap yard.

Once the sun was just peeking over the horizon, she sprinted outside with the six throwing blades she had found and set up quickly in front of the targets. The blades were simple stainless steel. The handle flowed easily into the blade, and had three small protection runes carved into it. It took her a while, but by the time Dean was awake and had come out of the house, he found that she was able to throw with amazing precision.

They walked back into the house and Dean inspected the blades, impressed with how well they were taken care of. He knew Bobby just kept this stuff and hardly ever used it, let alone kept it this well, so he knew that Kayden must have taken a lot of care to sharpen the blades. He was really starting to like this chick.

Jess was training as well, and admittedly was not as good with the hand to hand combat as Kayden seemed to be. When Dean had Kayden doing target practice with the guns, he was working her on different fighting techniques over and over. She complained often and didn't' understand why Sam couldn't train her on this.

"Because he's your boyfriend and will probably pull his moves." Dean barked out one afternoon when she was stupid enough to voice her thoughts on the subject.

"You pull your moves with Kayden." she mumbled back, but obviously not low enough because Dean heard.

"You think so?" he smiled frigidly at her. "Hey Kayden?" he called over her shoulder at her where she was reloading her gun. She put down her gun and walked over to him curiously. "How bout you two spar? I need a break."

Kayden shrugged and pulled her jacket off. They had gone the second day to get her some clothes and she had been happy that she found the jacket. It had plenty of pockets and it was warm for the winter but not to warm, so she could wear it most of the year.

Kayden and Jess traded blows for a little while, but Kayden soon had Jess pinned to the ground, Dean smirking off to the side. When they got up again, Dean showed Jess a few more moves and had them spar again.

And that's how the training went for the next few days, Kayden would spar with Jess, Dean off to the side, throwing out criticisms for both of them. Then Sam would come out and spar with them, so they could get used to having a disadvantage. Dean, Kayden and even Bobby saw how Sam was more tired and worn out after sparing with Kayden than he was with Jess, even though Jess pinned him almost as much as Kayden did. So obviously Sam was pulling his punches with Jess. None of them said anything to him or Jess though. They knew Jess would just deny it and Sam would say she was at least getting the point.

After almost a month, Kayden was sitting in the kitchen reading a book on vampires that Sam had given her to research when Dean walked into the room, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Kayden had noticed that Dean seemed a little agitated lately, and couldn't figure out if she had done something wrong. He had been a little more aggressive during training that morning and had snapped at her when she had shot a car to the side of the target rather than hitting her target.

"Hey," he said as he sat down across from her, nervously playing with his beer bottle. "I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Bobby told you off about it right?"

He ducked his head and chuckled at her. "How'd you know?"

"Well, normally you only apologize when you've really screwed up, and even then you don't actually say the word apologize. You just make some joke and play it off so the person knows you didn't mean anything by it." she said glancing up from her book to see him nod, still not looking at her. "And I heard Bobby yelling from the garage." He looked up at that and she gave him a smile, showing him she knew he didn't mean any harm.

"I guess I've been a little on edge lately."

"I figured that."

"Yeah, well. I was thinking that maybe we could try you out on a hunt next." He suggested.

Forgetting about her book, she smiled up at him. "Really? What about Sam and Jess?" Despite Jess' attempts to keep her away from Sam, Kayden and Sam had grown close. They had become fast friends, bonding over their love of reading and researching. Dean constantly called them nerds or geeks.

"Well, Jess isn't gonna get any better without some field experience. Plus, I got a call from a friend of Dad's today. He may have something for us. If you're up to it."

"Hell yeah." And she ran off to pack her duffel bag.


	4. Phantom Traveler

**AN: I am so sorry that i did not post this past friday. My computer crashed and had to re-write a bunch. But I am updating this one and will not update again until 12-05-14, due to the holidays. Then i should be back on schedule for posting every friday. Just wanted you to know that i am not giving up on this story. Okay, this is the first chapter based on an episode. It's a little choppy but I'm working on it and I hope you like it. I'm changing the rating because I'm writing ahead and thinking about what I want to write, I've decided it needs changing thanks to some language and adult situations. **

**I also want to say thank you to my followers and the ones who have favorited me. You guys are awesome!**

**I do not own anything you recognize and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks R&R  
>superfangirl91<strong>

The four of them left Bobby's later that day, heading to Pennsylvania. Jess wasn't happy to be sitting in the back seat next to Kayden, but Sam's legs were to long and Dean wasn't about to let anyone drive his baby.

While Dean was telling Sam about the hunt he and his dad had done for this guy in Pennsylvania, Kayden turned on the CD player Dean had bought for her (more like stolen) for her to replace her Ipod she didn't have anymore. She had nabbed Sam's computer and burnt herself a handful of CD's, downloading all of her favorite songs. Dean had been pleased when he saw one CD labeled Metalica and AC/DC, and then they had proceeded to bond over their shared taste in music. Of course he had complained when he learned that she listened to everything and liked more that just classic rock.

Jess was sitting behind Dean, watching out the window and listening to Sam and Dean's conversation. She was still having a hard time believing the kinds of things they were saying. Ghosts and poltergeists? And they killed them? How was she going to get herself and Sam out of this?

It took almost a full day of driving but they finally made it there and found a hotel. Dean was the one to point out that the girls should stay in the room since the guy knew Dean and Sam, but wouldn't know the girls. Jess wasn't happy but she let it go, realizing that she had to pick her battles and this wasn't one of them.

That's how 20 minutes later, found Kayden and Jess sitting awkwardly on opposite beds, in an uncomfortable silence.

"So.."Kayden tried. She didn't know why Jess was always so weird around her, but she'd been able to ignore it before. But now, she was alone with her, and the hostility rolling off the perky blonde was almost tangible. But at the last second, she chickened out. "I'm gonna take a shower." The other girl only nodded. _She's the one that's got a problem with me. If she wants to be that way, fine._ Kayden thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom for her shower.

Kayden was just coming out of the shower when Dean and Sam walked in. Jess jumped up off the bed and practically ran to Sam.

Dean and Kayden shared a glance then rolled their eyes. "So what did you find out?" Kayden asked, trying not to puke at the sight of the love birds.

"We're thinking haunted plane." Sam answered, not looking away from Jess. "We were going to talk to some of the victims. I'll take Jess, and you and Dean can team up. That way we can split up and cover more ground."

"Sounds good." Kayden was excited to start her first hunt. "Where are we going?" she asked Dean who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Max Jaffey." Dean answered already heading out the door. Jess and Sam were going to walk to their victims house. "He admitted himself into a psychiatric hospital. Sam thinks if anyone saw anything, it'd be him."

Dean filled Kayden in on everything that Jerry had told them and what Sam had found on the cockpit tape. "So, do you know what we're dealing with?" he asked as the they pulled up to Riverside Psychiatric Hospital.

"Um..I think so, but I wanna be sure before I say anything." Kayden answered as they got out of the car and headed towards the office. They asked for Max Jaffey and a sweet redheaded nurse showed them out to the courtyard where a young man, maybe mid twenties, with dark curly hair was seated at a table, people watching. Kayden elbowed Dean when she noticed he watched the nurse walk away. He turned to her and gave her a shit eating grin to which she just rolled her eyes.

When they introduced themselves, Max looked a little confuse. "I don't understand, I already talked to homeland security."

"Right," Kayden interjected politely. "Some new information has come up. If you could just answer a few questions, we'll be out of your hair."

When Max nodded and gestured for them to sit, Dean shot her an approving look and started his questions. "Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?"

"Like what?"

"Strange light. Weird noises maybe, voices." Kayden offered.

"No. Nothing."

"Mr. Joffey."

"Jaffey." Max corrected Dean.

"Jaffey, You checked yourself in here?" Max nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"And that's what terrified you?" Dean asked, a little skeptical. "That's what you were afraid of?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Max fidgeted in his seat, which Dean didn't miss.

"See I think maybe you did see something up there." Kayden thought he was being a little harsh and shot him a look, which he ignored. "We need to know what that was."

Max thought for a moment then said, "No. No, I was delusional, seeing things."

Before Dean could make a smart assed remark, Kayden asked, "What kind of things?"

"There was this man." Max paused, gauging their reactions, they were listening so he went on. "And uh, he had these eyes. Black eyes." Dean glanced to Kayden and she nodded her head, saying that she knew her guess was correct. "And I saw him...I thought I saw him..." he paused.

"What?" Dean prompted.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up, there's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

Kayden was pretty sure she knew what it was but she had to make sure. "This man, did he seem to appear and disappear. Rapidly. It would look something like a mirage."

Max looked at her like she was crazy, which only confirmed what she knew. "What are you nuts?"

After that, they thanked Mr. Jaffey for his time and walked back to the impala. Kayden was practically bouncing in her seat while Dean called Sam and told him to get back to the motel room.

Once they were all back at the room, Kayden told her story. "It's a demon." Sam and Dean glanced at each other surprised. "It's haunting planes. The 'no survivors' thing? It's going to go after the surviving victims of the first crash. If you go and check the wreckage, you'll find sulfur. It's going to go after a flight attendant next. We gotta stop that plane from taking off." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Maybe she could change things after all.

Sam pulled out his list of survivors and quickly found the flight attendants name. He pulled out his phone and called the airline to see if he could stall the plane until they'd delt with the problem.

An hour later and Sam was still on the phone trying to keep the plane from departing. They were getting ready to head to the airport when Dean's phone rang. He walked outside for privacy, and when he walked back in his face was drawn.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"The pilot from flight, 2485. His plane just went down outside of Nazareth."

"Oh my God." Kayden said, sitting down on the bed and covering her mouth with her hand. "I forgot about him."

"Yeah, well. If we don't get going, the demon is gonna take down a whole new plane." Dean said grabbing his bag and walking out of the room, without looking back at the rest of them.

Kayden stayed where she was, still not believing that she had gotten caught up in the excitement of hunting (and how sick was that?), that she had completely forgotten all about an innocent. Absentmindedly she noticed Jess exit the room, leaving her and Sam alone. The taller man came to sit down next to her on the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kayden was still staring at the wall opposite her in shock. "I can't believe I forgot about him" she whispered. "I know everything about this show. I should have remembered him. I was just so excited about hunting..." she paused and looked down at her hands before continuing in a voice that was barely a whisper, "I killed him."

She said it so low that Sam had to strain to hear her, but when he realized what she had said, his voice became significantly louder. "No. No you didn't" he said forcefully. "You can't think about it like that." he stopped, not knowing what else to say. "Look, we gotta get to the airport."

They both stood up, looking solemn and shocked, and walked out of the room to the impala.

Dean hadn't looked at her the entire ride to the airport. Kayden knew that he was pissed at her, and he had every right to be. She had gotten an innocent killed after all.

When they got into the airport they had tried to keep Amanda (the fight attendant) from getting on the plane but their plan had failed. So now they were sitting on the plane, that was supposed to be crashing, getting ready for take off.

Kayden was sitting across the isle from Dean, Sam, and Jess and so she easily noticed that Dean was positively freaking the fuck out and Sam was trying to calm him down, while simultaneously trying not to laugh.

"Just try to relax." Sam said, trying to hide a smile.

"Just try to shut up." Dean snapped back.

The engines revved up and they started the climb into the nights sky. Dean reached over to tighten his seat belt and then proceeded to white knuckle it until they were level in the sky. A couple of minutes later, everyone on the plane was flipping through magazines and books and Sam and Jess were in a conversation about whether or not different mythical creatures were real. Kayden looked across the isle to Dean who had a death grip on his armrests and was humming to himself.

"Is that Metalica?" she asked.

"It calms me down." he answered quickly as if he only had a limited time to speak.

Sam looked over at Dean's words. "Look man, I get you're nervous, but you gotta say focused."

"Okay." Dean answered not looking at his brother.

"I mean, we've got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing anyway, and preform a full on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy." Dean said sarcastically.

"Just one step at a time alright?" Dean nodded at his brothers words.

"The only question is," Kayden interjected, "Who is it possessing?"

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness. Ya know like a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through." Dean answered, grasping at the distraction. "Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

"Well," Jess spoke up, "this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

Dean nodded and stopped a passing stewardess. "Excuse me." When she leaned down to his level to be quiet, Dean gave her a charming, yet nervous smile. "Are you Amanda?"

"No, Sorry." she said and walked away.

"That must be Amanda up there." Kayden said pointing ahead of them to a blonde woman restocking the drink cart.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Dean offered and shakily unbuckled his belt. "And uh...I'll get a read on her mental state." Kayden could tell Dean was trying to psych himself up and struggled to suppress a laugh. She obviously failed because Dean sent her a glare.

"Right." Sam said. "what if she's already possessed?" Dean just leaned forward and pulled out a bottle of holy water from his bag, but Sam shook his head, taking the bottle. "No. I think we can go more subtle. If she is possessed she'll flinch at the name of God." Dean nodded and stood up. "You have to say it in Latin." dean started to walk away. "Hey," when Dean turned and leaned in towards Sam, "In Latin it's 'Christo'."

"Dude, I know. I'm not an idiot." Dean snapped and walked shakily up the isle.

A few minutes later Dean came back and sat down. "Alright. Well, she's gotta be the most well adjusted person on the planet" he said buckling back in.

"You said Christo?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, "And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said.

"So it could be anyone?" Jess asked.

Right then the plane jumped and the lights flickered. "Come on, that can't be normal." Dean practically yelled and more than a few people looked over at him.

"It's just a little turbulence." Jess said haughtily, rolling her eyes. Dean missed it but Kayden caught it and she glared at the blonde.

"This plane is going to crash." Dean snapped, but whispered so as not to alert the other passengers. "So stop treating me like I'm freaking four."

"You need to calm down." Sam tried to reason, and when that didn't work he went straight to the truth. "Listen if you're panicking you're wide open for demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down, right now." he said sternly. Dean stared at him for a moment, then tried to breath deeply. "Good." Sam said. "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think will work."

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked, looking over at Kayden. He had noticed that she had been awfully quiet lately.

"Well, the first part expels the demon, makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean asked, looking back to his brother. "How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just wreak havoc on it's own." Sam said naturally, as if discussing demon possession was a normal thing to do on a plane.

"And why's that a good thing?" Jess asked.

"Well, the second part, sends the bastard back to hell." Sam said. "Once and for all."

"First things first. We gotta find it." Kayden said, a little harshly. Then she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"She seem weird to you?" Dean asked the other two. Jess only shrugged, not concerning herself with the brunette.

"She has been a little quiet." Sam said looking after her.

"Yeah, she was quiet all the way here." Dean said.

"Yeah, well. She blames herself for the captain's death." Sam said, looking through the journal with the exorcism. Then it dawned on him and he looked up, wide eyes meeting Dean's. Without saying a word both brothers got up and rushed to the bathroom. Jess following confusedly.

They cornered Kayden outside of the bathroom and Sam quickly shut the curtains as Dean said "Christo." hearts dropping as her eyes bled black and she snarled.

Dean made a grab for her but she danced out of his way and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over but manged to throw a punch and hit her in the side, then he tackled her to the ground. Jess watched the door while Sam started chanting in Latin and spraying her with holy water.

Kayden bucked and tried to throw Dean off of her, but he was too strong and was using his full body weight. Then Dean lost hold on her hands and she knocked him off and pushed Sam away, trying to stand up, but Dean was there again holding her down.

"It was your fault, ya know?" the demon spoke from Kayden looking at Dean. Sam paused in his chanting. "You're her favorite and you let her down. She stood up for you and you led her into this life. Now she will die. All of hell is out for her head. You're just selfish and afraid to be alone."

"Sam keep reading." Dean hissed, throwing a punch at the demon. Sam snapped out of it and continued chanting. When Sam finished the first part, he threw the journal aside to help hold her down while the demon was expelled.

Black smoke poured from Kayden's mouth and into an air vent. Dean checked to make sure Kayden was alive, then all of a sudden the plane dropped.

"It's in the plane." Dean yelled as he was flung against the door. Sam dove out of sight after the journal that was kicked away in the struggle.

Sam was able to finish the exorcism and the pilots were able to safely land the plane. They had had to talk to homeland security when the landed but now they were back at the motel packing up and getting read to leave. Jess had been silently freaking out, because now she realized that all the demons and ghost talk was actually real.

"Jess and I are gonna go fill up the tank and get some food." Sam suggested just wanting to get out of the tense atmosphere of the room. Dean and Kayden had some talking to do. All he got were a few nods and then they were gone.

Kayden kept moving around the room picking up various belongings and shoving them in their respective bags. After a few minutes, she was done and sat down on one of the beds. "Dean?" She asked hesitantly. "What did the demon mean when it said 'you let her down'?"

Dean glanced up from the table to look at her. She actually looked confused. He took a deep breath and stood up from the table to sit next to her. "You." he said quietly. "I let you down." when she only looked more confused, he went on. He moved his gaze down to his hands, not able to look her in the eye. "I should never have asked if you wanted to be a hunter. This life isn't the one you see on tv. It's sad and pathetic and always ends bloody. I should have pushed you into a normal life and never looked back. But I was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I was afraid Sam wold go back to school and even if he didn't he would have had Jess. Now you have 'all of hell' after you and it's my fault. I'm so sorry." Dean wasn't sure why he just spilled his guts to her, but there was just something about her, something that told him he could trust her with anything.

"Well it's a good thing it wasn't up to you then." She chuckled at his disapproving expression. "Do you really think I could have gone off and had a normal life, knowing people were dying. Knowing that you and Sam were suffering, when I could stop it? I don't know who you think you're talking to but that ain't me. I can't do that, be that selfish. If you hadn't of taught me, I would have found someone else." Dean's lip twitched a little at that. "And as for you being selfish, you're wrong. Who in their right mind wants to be alone? Everybody needs somebody. Even the great Dean Winchester. And hell would have been after me anyway, it may have taken longer but it would have happened. If I learned anything from this damn show it's that anyone with as much knowledge as I have, doesn't stay hidden for long. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and any baddie out there will eventually find me. You're the one that taught me how to keep myself safe. Even before I came here, everything I learned, I learned from my favorite character."

They were quiet for a minute, letting her words sink in. Then Dean had to voice a question that had been weighing on him. "So, am I really your favorite?" he asked with a sly grin.

Kayden laughed, throwing her head back. She bumped his shoulder with hers. "There are Sam-girls and Dean-girls and some that love both. But yes, you were always my favorite. There was just something about you that I couldn't help but love. They way you are driven by the love for your family and the respect you have for your father, and not by revenge for your mother. It's extremely respectable." she smiled slyly at him. "I like to think of it this way. I'm a Dean-girl but I'm Sam-curious." And she stood up to head into the bathroom, but before she shut the door, she caught a glimpse of the grin on his face.


	5. Asylum

**AN: Okay everyone I'm back at least till the week of Christmas. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Since I'm kind of skipping around the seasons and not going in order of the episodes I'm going to try to let you know which episodes have gone by between each chapter. **

**thanks again to my readers! **

**I do not own anything you recognize and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks R&R**

**superfangirl91**

**previous chapter: phantom traveler**

**bloody marry, skin, hook man, bugs, home**

**Asylum**

The past few weeks, since the demon on the plane, had been a little hectic. They stopped Bloody Mary, Dean was framed for murder, then later 'killed' and buried. They saved a preacher's daughter and saved a new neighborhood from some bugs.

But this past week had been the most stressful. Sam had had a vision about their childhood home and despite Dean's reluctance or Dean and Jess' freak out about the vision itself, they had driven back to Kansas.

Mary ended up saving her boys from the spirit in their old house, destroying herself to do it, and Kayden had gotten to know Missouri. The seer had been able to tell that Kayden was not from this world right away. Although Missouri couldn't tell her how she got there or how to get back she had reassured Kayden that she was doing the right thing by not telling the boys everything.

"These two have a long hard life ahead of them. No point in ruining the surprise ending, it'll just hurt them in the long run. Best you can do is be there for them. I can See that you'll be a big comfort to them and I think even you know that you've got a beg part to play still."

Kayden wasn't sure what Missouri had meant about her having a big part to play but she had hugged her and thanked her all the same. Then was made to promise to keep the boys in line and try to keep in contact before they were speeding out of town.

Then they booked it all night to Rockford Illinois, where a local cop shot his wife then himself after visiting a haunted asylum. Dean had gotten a text from an unknown number and even though all the the text contained was a set of coordinates, Dean was pretty sure that the text came from John. Sam had been a little disbelieving and when Jessica jumped into the argument, predictably on Sam's side, the fight lasted all the way to the Illinois border.

It would have lasted longer if Kayden hadn't been the voice of reason from the backseat. Really she was just sick of the bickering, she was trying to sleep after all. "Sam, stop being stupid. Who else do you know that a; would have Dean's number and b; send you guys coordinates to a hunted asylum. Use your head. And Dean, you can stop looking so smug. You're two grown men bickering like two year olds. You both need to pull your heads out off your asses, they aren't hats, and just work the damn job. Your dad is obviously okay and wants you to work this job. Focus on why afterwards." Thankfully Jess didn't speak up, she couldn't deal with crazy girlfriends at the moment.

After Sam and Dean got the information about the Roosevelt Asylum from the dead cops partner at a local bar, the four of them broke in and searched it, Dean making jokes about Sam's psychic visions the whole time. _At least they aren't trying to rip each other's heads off_. Kayden thought to herself.

While searching through the asylum they came across a room filled with tables full of what looked like torture instruments. And that room is where Sam started the whole 'we should be looking for Dad' argument again, with Jessica backing him up. Kayden could see where he was coming from . She was never a huge fan of John. He was so obsessed with the revenge for his wife that he barley took anytime to really look at what this life was doing to him. What it was doing to his sons.

Kayden could also see Dean's side. He knew that it was just easier to go along with what his dad said then to fight him on it. He knew his brother had a point, and he was just as scared that there was something wrong. But he also knew that his dad wasn't going to tell them anything until he thought they were ready. Dean was just trying to take comfort in the fact that John wouldn't have been able to send a text let alone hear about this case if something was seriously wrong.

After a few minutes of bickering however, Sam looked like he decided it wasn't worth it and backed down.

Their next plan was to get information on the south wing which was where all the supernatural activity had gone down. Jess and Sam went to check out a descendant of Dr. Ellicott, Roosevelt's chief of staff, while Kayden and Dean stayed in the room researching all they could on Sam's laptop.

After a half an hour of searching, they had found nothing and were walking to the dinner down the street. The walk was quiet and peaceful. Kayden was just enjoying the silence, she had gotten so sick of Sam and Dean arguing almost non stop that she was taking every chance she got to enjoy the quiet.

It wasn't until they had sat down and ordered their food when Dean spoke up "So you don't like Jess huh?" he asked nonchalantly, fiddling with his napkin.

"What?! What gave you that idea?" Kayden asked not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, come on. I'm not an idiot. The two of you have been glaring at each other from day one. Now, I wasn't expecting yo to be besties forever but it's almost to the point of out right hostility."

Kayden didn't answer right away, just stared out the window. But when Dean just continued to stare at her she sighed and rolled her eyes. He just grinned knowing she was giving in. "Fine. Yeah, I don't like her, but that's all her. I don't normally get along with girls," he looked at her confused and she added "too much drama." with a shudder as explanation. "But I've never gained so much hatred from one person so quickly. I don't know what I did but I can't fix it either."

"You think she thinks you're trying to move in on Sam?" he asked.

"Huh. Never thought of that. Maybe, but she seems to not like you either." She answered as the waitress sat their food down. Dean just shrugged, picking up his burger and tearing into it like a starving man.

They ate in silence for a while then Dean asked quietly, "You're not are you?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Moving in on Sam. You're not, are you?" for some reason he couldn't meet her gaze.

"NO! No. I mean Sam's great and all but...no." she was about to reiterate that she was a Dean-girl but figured that would make him uncomfortable, so she didn't.

He just nodded and continued eating. The silence was a little uncomfortable for a minute but eventually evened out and they traded conversation easily until they left the restaurant.

They walked out of the diner and started back towards the hotel. "So, I gotta ask." Dean started. "Why would anyone in their right mind want to watch a show about this life?" he threw his arms out to indicate what he meant.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that." Kayden said as she walked, head down, and hands in her pockets. She was silent for a minute trying to come up with a good enough answer to describe her favorite show. "I don't know really, it's just..._Supernatural_." she fangirled a little over the name, her eyes going wide in excitement. Dean didn't get it though so she went on. "I guess a lot of people started watching for the same reason people watch horror movies; the thrill of it. Not to mention the two incredibly attractive, god-like main characters." Kayden cut herself off and blushed when she realized what she had said, but Dean just ignored it, to her relief.

"Okay, I can understand that. But you said the show has been going on for ten seasons. I can't see anyone wanting to watch a horror movie for ten years straight, no matter how 'god-like' the main characters are." He grinned down at her and she blushed even harder.

"Yeah, people started watching for that reason, but once you get into it, it becomes more than that. It's about two brothers who have been delt a crap hand, but they keep playing. Who save the world time and time again, because that's what they do. They have so much loyalty to each other that they literally go through Hell for the other. Dean, he's always been told to 'look after Sammy', and that's what he does. No matter how pissed he is at his brother, everything he does is for Sammy. And Sam, he's always trying to do the right thing, trying to repent for his sins that he hasn't really committed. And he really hasn't because every mistake he's made is because he truly believes he's doing the right thing. Their hearts are so big that if you put them together they can take on Earth, Heaven, Hell, even Purgatory and come out on top every single time." When she stopped to take a breath she realized they were outside the hotel room and the impala was back. "And they think that God hates them or just doesn't care but personally I think the Winchesters are one of God's favorites."

Dean just stood there for a minute, not saying anything, just mulling over everything she said. When he realized he didn't know what to say to all that, he just smiled at her and walked into the room.

Sam and Jess were sitting on one of the beds, making out. When Dean cleared his throat, Sam pushed away so fast he fell off the bed. Jess glared at Kayden like she was the one to blame but Kayden just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"Ew." Dean said making his way to the bathroom. "So, what'd you find? Other than each others tonsils." Kayden sniggered and Jess glared harder.

"Umm...yeah," Sam said getting up off the floor and moving to the other side of the table. Jess' eyes followed his every move. "South Wing? That's where they housed the real hard cases. Psychotics, criminally insane."

"Sounds cozy." Dean said coming out of the bathroom, drying his hands.

"Yeah and one night in '64 they rioted. Attacked the staff, attacked each other."

"So what? The patients took over the asylum?" Kayden asked.

"Apparently." Jess snarled at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and the brunette should have known that. Even Sam threw his girlfriend a curious look.

"Any deaths?" Dean asked, trying to stay on topic, but still looking suspiciously at the blond on his brothers bed.

"Some patients. Some staff." Jess shrugged as if she couldn't be bothered and was oblivious to the glances thrown her way.

"I guess it was pretty gory. The bodies were never recovered." Sam said trying to be more helpful. He didn't know what had gotten into Jess lately. "Including our chief of staff, Ellicott."

"Wait, what do you mean never recovered?"

"Cops covered every inch of the place, but I guess the patients...stuffed...the bodies somewhere hidden." Kayden shivered at the word stuffed. She wasn't alone in her disgust, judging by Sam's voice and facial expression when he said the word. "So they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good."

"So to sum it up," Dean said moving to get a beer. "We got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of uncovered bodies."

"Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits." Kayden finished for him and he handed her a beer.

"Good times, let's check out the hospital tonight."

**Dean's POV**

"Well that was one gigantic cluster fuck." Kayden said as the four of them watched the two teens drive away, and Dean couldn't help but agree.

They had gotten to the asylum and found the two teens playing around in the south wing. Then the ghost of a patient had stalked Jess until they figured out the ghost was trying to tell them something and wasn't actually violent. The blonde then proceeded to bitch about how the ghost had tried to feel her up, which is when Dean's headache had started. He was putting up with her for Sam, but she was really starting to get on his nerves.

They had split up then. Sam and Jess led the two thrill seeking teens out of the building, or tried to, while Dean and Kayden had gone to search through Dr. Ellicots office. That's where they found old files of the doctors, depicting some very disturbing experiments that were making even his cast iron stomach turn. Ellicott had preformed on the patients of Roosevelt and Dean understood the reason for the riot.

Then the stupid freaking doctor had done something to Sam, turning him very angry and his brother had ended up trying to shoot him. No matter how much he tried to blow it off he couldn't get the image of Sam standing over him with a gun, out of his head.

***FLASHBACK***

The first thing he realized was the searing pain in his chest, and he gasped for air, eyes flying open. The he remembered, his brother shot him. _He actually shot me. Yeah, it was rock salt but it still hurt like a bitch._

When he opened his eyes Sam was standing over him, blood dripping out of his nose and the sawed-off, that he had just used on Dean, hanging loosely at his side.

"Sam," Dean coughed out, why did he insist the girls stay upstairs with the teens? "We gotta burn Ellicott's bones, then this will all be over, you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal Dean. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Sam's voice rising until he was yelling at his brother sprawled on the floor.

"This isn't you talking Sam."

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not_ pathetic_ like you."

"So what are you gonna do? Huh, you gonna kill me?"

"You know what, I am so sick of doin' what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today, then we were six months ago."

"Well then here." Dean said. Ignoring the pain shooting up and down his chest, he reached over and pulled out the pistol tucked into his jacket pocket. He had taken out all the ammunition in the hallway before he had found Sam. But his brother didn't need to know that. "Let me make it easier for you. Come on, take it." He added when Sam just stared at him. "Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

His hand shook as he held the gun up for Sam. When he turned his head to the side and let out a groan of pain, movement caught his eye and he noticed Jess standing in the hallway, watching them.

He didn't have time to wonder why she was just watching, because Sam yanked the gun from his hand and he let his arm fall back down to his chest, in to much pain to hold it up any longer. Sam watched Dean grimace in pain for a moment before tossing the shot gun to the side and aiming the pistol at Dean's already battered chest.

"You hate me that much?" Dean almost whispered. He was too shocked and in too much pain to raise his voice. "You think you can kill your own brother?" They stared at each other for a moment. Just as Dean was saying "Do it." Sam squeezed the trigger and the hammer just clicked back into place.

Shocked, Sam stared down at the gun and squeezed the trigger a few more times. Dean just smirked and, grabbing the hand on the gun, he pulled his brother towards his body and let his clenched fist fly up and into Sam's face, knocking him back onto the floor. He heard a gasp and remembered Jess in the hallway. Why was she just standing there?

Dean stood up and walked around to Sam's head. "Man, I'm not gonna give you loaded pistol." And he swung down one more time, knocking Sam out.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jess screamed running into the room and bending over her boyfriend. Dean just ignored her and went to find Ellicott's bones.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Hey Dean?" Sam said as they started back towards their own car. "I'm sorry man. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that." Dean said, a little shocked.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah, it's like I couldn't control it, but I didn't mean it." He explained. "Any of it."

"Ya didn't huh?"

"No, of course not." Sam said hurriedly. Kayden and Jess were already in the car, not noticing the brothers conversation. Dean must have not looked convinced because Sam added, "Do we need to talk about this?"

"No, I'm not really in the sharing and caring mood. I just wanna get some sleep." Dean answered, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car.

Dean drove them back to the hotel with Sam shooting him worried glances the whole way. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of that without hitting somebody so he just dropped Sam and Jess off saying he was going to find a bar. Kayden said she'd tag along to drive if needed. Dean was just hopping that his brother would be asleep by the time they got back.

Dean quickly found a bar just down the street called 'Happy's'. They walked in and found a booth towards the back. Normally, Dean would have preferred to sit at the bar, hopping to pick up some slightly tipsy, busty woman to take home for the night, but for some reason, he hadn't been interested in sitting at the bar lately.

A pretty red head in an extremely short skirt and low cut top came up to the table to get their orders.

"Okay, What wrong?" Kayden blurted after the waitress had left to get their drinks.

"What, nothing? Why would something be wrong?" he asked, looking around the bar.

"That waitress was practically shoving her boobs under your nose and you didn't even glance at her. That's not the Dean Winchester I know."

"Ya know, it's creepy when you do that." He snapped and instantly regretted it.

Kayden's face fell and she sat back in her seat, folding her hands into her lap and staring down at them. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry." he sighed. "I didn't mean to sound so mean. I guess I'm just not in a good mood right now." He took a sip of his beer, watching as Kayden just nodded like she knew exactly what his problem was. Maybe she did. "You know why don't you?"

Kayden just chewed her lip. "I don't wanna be creepy." She said looking up at him.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean that." He said pleadingly.

"You didn't mean _how_ you said it," she clarified "but you meant what you said." she answered calmly and he looked down sheepishly. "Kinda like Sam?" She said and his head popped up.

"Damn, you must have a really good memory if you can remember what he said from an episode." He smiled at her, letting her know that his words held no heat.

She huffed out a laugh. "No. Not even close. I can't remember what he said but I know it was harsh enough that you carried it around for a few episodes. Plus you could cut the tension in the car with a knife." She trailed off and he knew she was waiting for him to fill in the blanks. He didn't say anything for a moment, but seeing her encouraging smile, he gave in with a roll of his eyes. What was it about this girl that made him trust her so freaking much?

He told her everything that had happened, including the whole Jess thing that still confused him. When he was done, she sat there mulling over everything and he continued to drink his beer, ordering another one before she spoke again.

"Okay, first of all," and he had to smile at her ferocity. She sounded like a mother about to scold her child. "Just because somebody means what they say, doesn't mean that they meant the way they said it. Sam's just upset and worried about finding John. And trust me, one day you'll see the small nugget of truth his words held. John will too."

"But he tried to shoot me. Would have too if the gun was loaded." he tried to argue.

"I know for a fact, that was Ellicott. Sam never would or will purposefully kill you." And she said it so confidently that he found himself immediately accepting it and his shoulders instantly relaxing. She smiled at him as if knowing what he was thinking. "Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad. You have every right to be mad at who ever you want. Except me, 'cause I'm awesome." He chuckled at he attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm saying don't take his words to heart." Dean nodded and she continued. "What worried me is Jess just standing in the hallway. Why would she just watch? Unless she just froze."

"No, I don't think that's it." he said remembering back and hearing her let out a gasp, if someone was frozen like that they wouldn't make a sound, would they?

"Well, whatever it is we should watch our backs. There's something off with her." Dean nodded and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay, enough doom and gloom, let's play some pool." Dean said standing up and pulling her with him to the pool tables at the back of the bar.


	6. Scarecrow

**AN: Okay, I'm posting a day early, as an apology for skipping a whole week. There shouldn't be any episodes between Asylum, the previous chapter and Scarecrow this chapter. **

**Thanks again to all of you that read this or it's on your favorites list. It brightens my day every time I get an email saying that someone else has added my story to their list. So thank you all for that. **

**Hope you enjoy.  
>superfangirl91<strong>

When Dean and Kayden got back from the bar that night, Jess and Sam were already asleep having had their own fight after Dean and Kayden left. Jess was trying to get Sam to go his own way but he didn't really want to leave his brother.

"Ya know, you could at least try to be quiet for those of us who are sleeping." Jess hissed from where she was curled protectively into Sam's chest. With the way Sam was positioned, his body turned away from his girlfriend, Kayden assumed that Jess had heard the impala drive up and had tried to create the picture of 'happy couple' despite Sam's lack of cooperation. Not that he could do anything about it in his unconscious state.

"Sorry." Dean slurred stumbling towards the couch, toeing out of his boots. Kayden rolled her eyes at him and walked over to cover him in a blanket, before walking into the bathroom, filling a glass of water, grabbing two Tylenol and setting them next to Dean. She figured he'd need it in the morning. Then she got herself ready for bed and settled down under the cover of the second bed.

The next morning, Kayden was woken to the ringing of a phone and a warm body pressed against her back.

"Dean, phone." She heard Sam say from the other bed. "Dean." She figured someone had answered the phone, because the ringing had stopped.

Kayden turned around in bed and cuddled closer to the warmth, warm arms winding around her and encompassing her in an intense warmth that just made her smile. Then she realized that he had gone to bed alone and her eyes flew open. She was met with a drooling, half asleep, Dean Winchester.

Gasping in surprise, they both jerked back and Dean promptly fell out of the other side of the bed. Then Kayden couldn't hold in her giggles and they only stopped when she hear Sam speaking.

"Dad?" he whispered into the phone, and she saw Dean's head pop up from the floor. "Are you hurt?" after a pause he continued. "We looked for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were if you were okay." His voice was filled with relief so Kayden assumed John was fine and went to take a shower before the boys used up all the hot water. Honestly, with Sam's long hair and Dean loving the steam, she swore they took longer showers than her and Jess combined.

Kayden came out of the shower to a very pissed off, very still Sam and Jess, and Dean was packing. Luckily all Kayden had unpacked was her sleep clothes and her fresh ones for after her shower. As soon as she was out of the bathroom, Jess barreled into it, slamming the door behind her.

"As soon as she's done with her long ass shower, we're hitting the road." Dean said stiffly, not looking up from his bag.

"Uh, Excuse me. You have no room to talk 'Mr. I love my steam.' And where are we goin'?" Kayden said trying to diffuse the tension that had settled over the room.

Dean seemed pleased that she was following his lead and packing her bag, although not as methodically as him. He gave her a relieved looking smile and answered. "Burketsville Indiana. Dad thinks there's a job there." He threw a glance at his little brother and Kayden took that to mean Sammy was not at all happy. "Ah." She said, setting her bag down by the door and watched Dean pack the remainder of his stuff.

After Jess' shower they were on the road again. It was night time before Dean stopped and asked Sammy to drive, while he navigated, and went over the facts of the case.

"Alright, so the name's John gave us, they're all couples?" Kayden asked from the backseat.

"All couples, all went missing." Dean confirmed.

"And they're all from different towns? Different States?" Sam asked.

"That's right. Washington, New York, Calorado. Each couple took a road trip, cross country. None of them arrived at their destination, none of them ever heard from again."

"It's a big country, Dean. They could have disappeared anywhere." Sam tried to reason. Kayden glanced suspiciously over at Jessica. The blonde was starring out her window seemingly uninterested in the latest hunt. That's when Kayden realized it. Every time they found a new hunt, Jess wouldn't really participate in anything other than the physical aspect. Even when Kayden and Jess had interviewed people without the brothers. Kayden had done all the talking, while Jess sat there quietly. She never helped with research or brain storming when they discussed the case. And she hardly ever interacted with Kayden or Dean, only Sam. And even then she would pull her boyfriend away from them claiming they needed some alone time together. Kayden knew this was taking a toll on Dean, who had been looking forward to spending some time with his brother and every chance he got was taken away by his brother's girlfriend. Kayden knew Dean was hoping that Kayden and Jess would hang out, giving him some quality time with his brother but Jess was so hateful towards her that she couldn't bring herself to talk to her. She also knew Dean and caught onto that but she still felt bad.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sam pulling the car to the side of the road and killing the engine.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked confused.

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam said, and Kayden had to roll her eyes. She knew what was coming, she also knew that with Sam as mad as he was, and Jess inevitably on his side, there was no way she was going to be able to stop it.

"We're not?"

"No, we're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam." Dean interrupted in a warning tone, but Sam kept going. Jess had tuned into the conversation at the mention of California.

"Dean, if this demon killed mom, went after Jess, and Dad's closing in on it, we gotta be there. We gotta help."

"Dad doesn't want out help."

"I don't care." Sam answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's given us an order."

"I don't care." Sam repeated more forcefully this time. "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs. To save lives. It's important."

"Right, I understand that, but I'm talking one week here, man. To get answers, to get revenge."

"Why don't Sam and I go. You and Kayden go to Indiana." Jess offered, and Kayden threw another suspicious glance her way, which she ignored.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. He obviously knows something that we don't. So f he says to stay away, we stay away." Dean argued.

"Sam, Dean's got a point. We have no idea what we're dealing with." Kayden tired to intervene. Sam just ignored her.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man." Sam spoke up looking back to Dean. "I mean, you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son." Dean was getting angry now, and Kayden knew this wasn't going to end well. She was proven right as Sam got out of the car and headed toward the trunk. Jess followed with a giddy smile on her face.

Dean say there for a moment before throwing his files down on the seat and getting out himself. Kayden didn't want to witness this so she stayed where she was. A few minutes later, Dean got back in the car and the two of them drove away, leaving Sam and Jess on the side of the road. Kayden knew Dean didn't want to talk so she kept her mouth shut. The car was filled with rock music and Kayden let it be that way. She knew Dean needed sometime to process and be pissed.

After a while Dean turned down the music and Kayden took it as he cue to climb awkwardly into the front seat. At one pint she had her head in Dean's lap and they shared some awkward eye contact, both remembering waking up in each other's arms that morning, before she righted herself.

"Thanks." Dean said quietly.

"For what?"

"Ya know, for taking my side back there." Dean was blushing, obviously uncomfortable with the chick flick moment.

"Don't mention it. Even though I agree with Sam, I agree with you too. You two just need to find a happy medium." Kayden answered. "But stop worrying. Sam is a big boy, he'll be fine and we get to work this job...pause for dramatic effect...without Jess." She finished with a grand gesture, like it was the biggest treat on earth.

Dean chuckled, then turned serious. "You sure Sammy's gonna be okay?"

"Duh. I've seen the show. He'll come back, but it's got to be on his own terms." She watched Dean relax a little then decided to have some fun. "I mean, he meets a demon and everything." Dean's eyes flew wide and he slammed on the breaks. Kayden started laughing. "Dean calm down. The demon doesn't do anything right now, just makes contact. Next time Sam sees the demon, I'll make sure he knows who she is and he won't be caught off guard. If we go after him now we could alter too much and I won't be able to let you know what's going to happen and when. "

Dean looked skeptical but pulled the car back onto the road. "Shouldn't we at least warn him?" Dean's eyes were wide with worry.

Kayden shook her head. "No, he's already gone and he'll just think it's a game to get him to do what you want. He probably won't even answer the phone. Plus if we tell him now the demon may not like that and end up doing something very stupid on their part. Trust me right now, the only thing Sam is in danger of is a stiff neck sleeping in a bus terminal. And honestly he deserves it if he's gonna listen to little miss 'I do what i want."

By the end of Kayden's speech, Dean had relaxed and was chuckling at Kayden's general dislike of his little brother's girlfriend. Not that he could blame her, he was beginning to have doubts himself as to what Jess' motives might be. He could even sense Sam's uneasiness sometimes regarding his girlfriend.

Not that Sam would ever voice his concerns but Dean had learned from a very young age how to read his brother and now he could practicall see inside that shaggy head of his.

Kayden pulled out her ipod and started going through her playlist just to pass the time. Dean noticed, and figured now was as good a time as any to get to know his newest hunting partner.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Dean asked hesitantly, hoping that she wasn't into any typical teenage girl teeny bopper crap.

She seemed to consider it for a moment and he cringed internally. "I listen to just about anything. I'll at least listen to an artist once but I generally gravitate towards classic rock or maybe some heavy metal." she explained.

"So you have a lot of songs on there?" he nodded towards her ipod in her hands.

"Yeah, a little bit of everything."

"Like what?" he pushed, smiling.

"Well, some AC/DC, Metallica, System of a Down, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed. I've got a lot of Eminem, and other rap. Also have some country. I absolutely refuse to listen to Justin Bieber though. On principle alone." Dean smiled at the last one, and Kayden had to smile back.

"Okay, I agree with you on the Bieber, but I don't know about the rap."

"Yeah, not a lot of my family understands either. But it's Eminem. I don't know what it is but the things he talks about, how he values his daughters and basically his outlook on life, it's just...something I deeply respect. Plus in this one song 'Rap God' he is calling himself a rap god and he's the only one with the balls to say it and the only one with the skills to back it up."

"Okay, well what about the other stuff?" He wasn't just trying to be nice, he was genuinely curious about her preferences. And he was impressed that she seemed passionate about it.

"Which one?" she chuckled.

"System of something." He suggested with a shrug.

"System of a down?" Kayden chuckled. "OKay, going straight for the head banger." She scrolled through the system of a down playlist, while Dean hooked up the ipod jack one handed. She started with a decent song, trying not to scare him off. She played 'Lonely Day' and sang along to the lyrics, but she could tell Dean was not a fan of it.

When it was over she turned to him for his opinion and she had to chuckle at the way he was trying not to hurt her feelings. "It's good." He said, with a poop face.

"It's an acquired taste, I know. You wanna try another one?"

"Sure, you pick this time." he suggested.

Dean was in a slightly better mood when they arrived in the small town. He parked the impala and they walked down the street towards Scotty's Cafe. Outside, under the awning was a man in his late 30's sitting in a wooden chair.

"Let me guess. Scotty?" Dean asked with a cocky grin.

The man just looked up at the sign of the diner and said "Yep."

Dean nodded and introduced himself as John Bonnom, but before he could turn to Kayden the man interrupted. "Isn't that the drummer from Led Zepplin?"

Dean looked shocked. "Wow, you're good. Classic rock fan."

"What can I do for you John?" Scotty asked.

Dean pulled out the two missing persons posters from his pocket and handed them to the man. "Just wonderin if uh, you've seen these people by chance?"

Scotty took the pictures from him and glanced at them, "Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of our." Kayden jumped in with a sweet smile. "They went missing about a year ago. They passed through right around here. We've already asked around Scotts burg and Salem..." Kayden was cut off by Scotty thrusting the papers back at Dean. "Sorry. We don't get many stranger around here."

Dean took the pages back and shot Kayden a meaningful look. With a few thank you's and see you around's Kayden and Dean left, walking across the street.

"That was weird." Kayden muttered, glancing back over her shoulder to see Scotty starring intently after them.

"Tell me about it."

The next place they asked was Jorgenson's General Store. It was run by a sweet middle aged couple. "You sure they didn't stop for gas or something." Dean asked, while the man showed his wife the pictures.

But he turned around when she shook her head sadly. "Nope, don't remember them. You said they were friends of your's?" He asked kindly.

Kayden nodded and Dean was opening his mouth to reply when a voice asked, "Did the guy have a tattoo?" Kayden and Dean turned to see a blonde haired girl in her late teens carrying some boxes coming towards them. Her necklace showed her name was Emily.

"Yeah, he did." Kayden answered, holding out the picture to her as she handed the boxes to the lady behind the counter. "You remember?" She asked the older man. "They were just married."

The man thought for a second and then said, "You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

"You remember anything else?" Dean pressed.

"I told them how to get back to the interstate, and they left town."

"You think you could point us in that direction?"

The directions that the old man gave them were through some back country roads. It wasn't until Dean's EMF started going off and he pulled to the side of the road that Kayden realized which hunt they were on.

"Scarecrow." she mumbled absentmindly as she climbed out of the car. Dean followed quickly and they walked through the trees until they cam upon the very disturbing scarecrow that Kayden remembered from the show.

"That thing is so much creepier in person." Kayden said.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean said, which only made Kayden snort with laughter.

"Come on." She siad, grabbing his ar and leading him ack to the car. "We gotta head back into town. I'll explain on the ay."

15 minutes later. "So it's a pagan god and everyone in town helps with the sacrifice?" Dean asked incredulously as he pulled next to a gas pup "That's messed up."

"You're back." Emily, the blonde teen from earlier called over the car towards Dean. Kayden felt a sudden spike of jealously but quickly pushed it down. Dean doesn't belong to you. She told herself.

"Never left." Dean retorted charmingly, and no Kayden did not want to kick him in the shins for it.

"You still looking for you're friends?"

Dean just nodded and changed the subject "you mind filling her up there Emily." and he shot Kayden a glance as Emily put the pump into the tank. "So, did you grow up here?"

"Cam here when I was 13. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and Uncle took me in." She gestured back towards the store.

"They're nice people." Kayden said, making her presence known.

"Everybody's nice here." Emily smiled warmly at her and Kayden felt a little guilty.

"So what it's the uh, perfect little town?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well, ya know. It's the boonies, but I love it. I mean the towns around us, people are loosing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed.

"Hey, ya been out to the orchard?" Dean asked. "Seen that scarecrow?"

"That thing creeps me out." Emily answered with a shudder.

"Who's is it?"

"I don't know." Emily shrugged. "It's always been there."

"That your Aunt and Uncle's?" Dean asked, nodding over to a car with it's hood open.

"Customers." Emily said, glancing over her shoulder at it. "They had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple is it?" Kayden asked, already knowing the answer when Emily nodded.

So after being literally run out of town by the Sharif, Dean and Kayden had found a little dinner in the next town and waited until sundown, when they drove back and saved the couple from the creepy scarecrow. And Dean had finally decided to call Sam after starring at his phone like a love sick teenager. A fact that Kayden and quickly pointed out which earned her a dark glare.

"The scarecrow climbed off it's cross?" Sam's voice asked over the speaker and floated through the car.

"Yeah, Burketsville Indiana. Fun town."

"It didn't kill the couple did it?" Sam asked.

"No. Of coarse not. We can cope without you, ya know." Dean shot back.

"So something must be animating it. A spirit." Sam said, choosing to ignore his brothers snarky comment.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A pagan god, according to Kayden."

"What makes her say that?"

"The show, Sam. Duh.!" Kayden piped up sarcastically.

"Plus, the annual cycle of it's killings, and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. It fits. And you should see the locals, the way they treated this couple. Fattening them up like a Christmas turkey."

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god." Dean said.

"So a god possess the scarecrow..." Sam started.

"And the scarecrow takes it's sacrifice" Kayden finished.

"And for another year, the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread." Dean confirmed.

"And you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Well, if you figure out what it is. You can figure out a way to kill it."

"I know. We're on our way to a local community college. I got an appointment with a professor. Ya know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research." Dean joked.

"Ya know, if you're hinting you need my help. Just ask." Kayden could practically hear his smirk over the phone.

"I'm not hinting at anything. Actually uh, I want you to know. I mean...don't think..." Dean stuttered. He was never really good at expressing himself and he was trying to ignore Kayden smirking from her seat next to him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Sam spoke up, knowing his brother.

"Sam, you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your life."

"You serious?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You've always known what you want, and you go after it. You stand up to Dad, and you always have. Hell, I wish I...Anyway. I admire that about you. I'm proud of you sammy."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll take care of yourself."

"I will."

"DId you have a nice chick-flick moment?" Kayden asked when Dean hung up the phone.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled in her direction but kept on driving. Pretty soon they were arriving at the proffesors office and Kayden decided to stay in the car.

As Dean walked up to the building and in through the big oak doors, Kayden pulled out her phone and dialed Sam's number. She had to make her own check up on him.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey sam." she said softly.

"Kayden?" he asked, shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" she scoffed. "Can't I just call to see how my favorite floppy haired moose is doing?"

"Moose?" he chuckled.

"Sorry. It's a fan thing." That was all she had to say and she knew he was rolling eyes. That was the excuse she had come up with to explain some of her references to the show that none of the others understood. It had become kind of her mantra.

"Ah, gotcha. So what's up?"

"Umm...Is Jess anywhere near you?" Kayden asked hesitantly, wondering how she was going to word this to where Sam didn't end up hating her.

"She's right next to me, sleeping. Why?" Sam answered.

"Well, I guess I was just wondering if you had noticed anything different about her lately?" Kayden asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Acting different or anything like that. Is she the same as when you two were at Stanford?"

"Well, no." Sam said automatically. "She now knows that monsters exist and actually helps fight them. I'd say that changes a person."

"No! I know." Kayden reassured quickly. "I'd understand that, but I don't know I guess I never really knew her. In the show she was dead so I had no idea what type of person she was, but ever since we left Bobby's she's just seemed, I don't know, almost hateful towards me. I'm not sure what I've done. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong..." Kayden was rambling and she knew it. Sam was quiet on the other end of the phone. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam startled, like he was coming out of a daze. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"Yeah." And she could here him trying to whisper as if he didn't want Jess to hear, and she braced herself for what he was about to say. Only problem was, he wasn't saying anything. "Look, Kayden." Sam started and she could tell he had walked away from her because his voice was raised. "Maybe she just feels threatened. I mean you and I do hang out a lot. I'm not saying she's right for thinking anything but if that's how she feels I can't help it. Maybe you're thinking to much into it."

She sighed heavily. She knew Sam wasn't going to give in that easily but she had to try. "Maybe you're..."But she wasn't able to finish, because there was a blinding pain to the back of her head, and everything went black.

Kayden came to in a dimly lit space, that smelled of old wood and moth balls.

"Kayden?" She heard a voice say to her left.

"Dean? What the hell happened?" she asked sitting up and rubbing the back of her head where she could already feel a lump forming. Pulling her hand away she didn't feel any blood so she figured that at least was something.

"The shariff surprised me, cold cocked me when I was coming out of the professors office. He must have seen you in the car. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kayden asked coming to sit on a crate next to him.

"We should have never brought you into this. They wanna sacrifice us to this norse god."

Just then a hatch in the ceiling opened up and Kayden saw the older couple from the general store and the shariff, who had a gun pointed at them, ushering Emily down into the cellar with them.

"Please, Uncle." She cried. "Don't do this." She had tears streaming down her face. Her uncle didn't say anything and left the cellar.

The three of them ended up tied to three different trees and almost were sacrificed to the stupid scarecrow god until Sam showed up and saved the day, just like Kayden remembered from the show.

**AN: Sorry that I'm leaving it this way. But if I kept going it would end up being a super long chapter and so I just put it on the next one. So look for it in the next chapter, 'Faith'. Please review, and thank you to all my followers and those who added the story to their alerts. **


	7. Faith

**AN: Okay, so i've basically decided that i don't care how long the chapters are and I'm just gonna write until it feels right. This is going to be a very long story. I love it when you guys review, and I appreciate all the favorites and follows. So thank you. You guys are awesome. I realize that in the last chapter I mentioned something about an ipod and in one of the first chapters I said something about them not being available yet. But I kind of needed the ipod so please just look over it. **

**Once again, I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Thank you and please R&R  
>superfangirl91<strong>

The Scarecrow hunt had been a disaster form the beginning. That is until Sam and Jess had shown up. Jess was not pleased one bit and kept asking when they were heading back to California.

When Sam finally broke down and told her that by then the trail for John would be cold and there was no point in leaving, she threw a fit.

Dean and Kayden had stepped outside to give them some privacy, but the thin walls of the crappy little motel they were staying in did nothing to muffle the sound of Jess' yells or Sam's pleas for her to be quiet.

Once Jess started hitting below the belt, so to speak, and taking shots at Dean and even Kayden, Sam gave up on trying to get her to lower her voice and started yelling back. Dean had to hold Kayden back, when Jess called her a know-it-all bitch and suggested she was only there to get into Dean or even Sam's pants. He grabbed hold on the tops of her arms just in time too, she was about to burst into the room yelling and screaming some very tasteful words towards the blonde.

That was when Dean finally decided he and Kayden needed to leave. So they walked down to the bar just down the street. Dean shot Sam a text telling him where they were while Kayden was fuming, and he made sure to say that if Sam wanted to join that was fine, but maybe it was best to keep Jess and Kayden away from each other for a while. And after a round between Kayden and Dean, that was mostly just Kayden silently trying to let go of her anger and have a good time, Sam walked into the bar and sat down next to her, without Jess. Kayden was happy now, and wanted to ask what happened but Sam looked pissed enough without her adding to it.

It was after the waitress had dropped off Sam's beer and left that Kayden spoke quietly, not looking away from her hands. "You know that's not why I stick around, right?"

"We know." Dean soothed. "Why do you though? I mean, I know why I do this but, you could have a decent life and go to school. Hell you could even stay at Bobby's and just help with the research. Or stay in crappy motel after crappy motel each week, Sam and I fight all the time. No offense to Sam, but Jess ain't exactly Miss sunshine and lollipops either. So why do you stay with us?"

Kayden took a drink of her rum and coke, giving serious thought to her answer. She could have given Dean a smart alec answer but she knew that he was looking for a straight answer. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way. Your head is big enough as it is." She couldn't help throwing a little sass in. It's just who she was. "But I care about you, Dean, and Sammy too." Kayden was surprised that Sam didn't correct her use of Dean's nickname for him and she smiled a little to herself. "Back in my own world, I watched you two go though so much, there was no possible way not to love you guys. There's this saying on some of the social media sites, 'I was a nice normal girl, until a fandom broke into my house in the middle of the night saying Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days'. It's like a 'you had me at hello' kind of thing." Dean chuckled at the 'Dad's on a hunting trip' part. "And even since I've arrived here, that feeling has only grown. I don't know what it is about you two that makes me want to protect you, but it's there." Dean was surprised by that, no one had ever felt the need to protect them, they were the ones that were supposed to protect others. The surprise must have shown on his face because Kayden went on, "I know I can't protect you and that you think it's not my job, but that's not gonna stop me from trying. And even if I can't stop certain things from happening, I can at least make the journey a little easier. Even if it's just because you love me and my awesomeness." She smirked at the end, but was happy to get an amused chuckle out of Sam. He seemed to be slowly calming down.

"That we do." He said, taking a sip of his beer.

Kayden looked over to Dean, either to check he was listening or to make sue he agreed, but when their eyes met, they locked, and Kayden could see the unrelenting gratitude there.

They were pulled out of their little staring contest by Sam announcing that he wanted to play some pool, and Kayden readily agreed.

The three of them walked over to the pool tables in the back of the bar and while Sam and Kayden set up the table, Dean leaned against the wall, quietly observing and going over Kayden's words in his head.

And as he watched her joke around and play with his brother, trying to get him to forget about his sulking girlfriend back in the room, he couldn't help but smile.

He kept hearing Kayden's words repeating over and over in his head,_ I watched you two go through so much_. If he and Sam had a rough road ahead of them, could he really drag this beautiful, innocent girl down that road with them? Just because she made it easier for them? That could possibly be the most selfish thing he could think of ever doing.

He was going to have to find a way to protect her. He couldn't just dump her and tell her to stay away. He knew she would never go for that, and maybe that was a sign showing just how strong she was. Kayden knew what was coming, knew she may not be able to stop it, and she was still willing to stick next to them. Jess was one thing, she didn't know what was coming and was staying for Sam and Sam alone. Kayden was staying for both of them and loved both of them already so much that she was willing to go through hell to stay next to them. Just to make the journey better. Dean wasn't sure that he would be able to say the same about himself or his brother. So no, he couldn't just dump Kayden somewhere and tell her to stay away, something told him that she was to clever for that anyway. She'd see it coming a mile away.

Then there was Jess. Up until that last hunt, Dean had been kind of relying on the short brunette to keep his brother's girlfriend occupied and out of the line of fire so he and Sam could do the dangerous part of the job. But it was that last hunt that had him realizing, Kayden would be a great asset during a hunt if she wasn't busy babysitting the whole time. Jess wasn't, not by a long shot. Someone needed to keep her out of the danger while someone else handled the hard part.

He was brought out of his thoughts by said brunette coming to lean against the wall next to him with a huff.

"Sam went to the bathroom and to get us more drinks." She explained. He only nodded, he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't realized they had gone through a whole game with out him noticing. "What are you thinking about so hard over here?" She asked. He looked down at her and noticed a loose hair hanging in her face. Without his consent, his hand automatically moved up and brushed it behind her ear.

His hand lingered there a moment, while his mind was screaming, _what the hell are you doing?!_ before he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "I was thinking, before out next hunt we could swing through South Dakota and drop you and Jess at Bobby's..."

"Don't even think about it Winchester." She interrupted forcefully. "I know what you're doing, and it ain't gonna happen. I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. I'm with you till the end."

He sighed and chuckled. He knew it was a long shot. He just had to try. He promised himself right then and there, he was going to do everything in his power to keep this girl safe. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before their eyes caught each other and they stood there just smiling at each other.

They were only brought out of it when Sam came back, thrusting a beer under his brother's nose and handing another rum and coke to Kayden.

"Alright. I don't have any clue how you cheated. But it ain't gonna happen this time. You're goin' down, shorty." Sam slurred, making his way back to the table.

Kayden jumped a little but quickly recovered. "Hey, just because I'm not freakishly tall like the two of you doesn't mean I'm short. I'll have you know that I am perfectly average."

Dean was the one frozen. _What the hell was that?_ he asked himself. _Dean Winchester does not do chick-flick moments. And that was the biggest one ever. Come on, man. Get it together._

When they got back to the hotel that night, Jess was already asleep, which was good because Sam was so drunk, he passed out on the floor where he had fallen as soon as the door was open. The other two hunters were just happy they didn't have to deal with one pissed off blonde, freaking out over a drunk Sam. That was never fun for anyone.

Dean dragged his not so little brother far enough so he cold close the door, but Sam was way to heavy to try getting into the bed so he slept on the floor.

"Why don't you take the bed tonight, I'll take the couch." Kayden suggested, remembering all the times Dean had let her take the bed and had to sleep on the couch or more likely the floor.

"That's cool, you can have it."

"Dean, don't be stupid. I know it's hard for you but just try it. You might like it." She gave a chuckle to show there wasn't any heat behind her words and wave her hand at the bed. "Take the damn bed." When Dean only crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, she sighed. "Okay, fine. How 'bout we share. I only use one side anyway."

He thought it over for a minute before shrugging and stripping down to his boxers. He climbed in as Kayden went to the bathroom to get changed.

When she came out again she was only in a thin t-shirt and her underwear. Dean audibly gulped as his eyes raked up and down her body, taking in her tanned skin and soft curves.

She climbed in bed, facing away from him and turned out the light. "Night." She said softly.

"Night."

Dean lied awake for hours, fighting with himself. _You do not have feelings for her! He scolded himself. Dean Winchester does not get feelings. She's just attractive, that's all._ And he rolled over and went to sleep.

A week later, they were hunting a rawhead.

Dean pulled the impala up next to the run down shack, where they knew the monster of the week was hiding the kids he had kidnapped.

The four of them sprang from the car before the engine had fully stopped its loud pur, and rushed to the trunk where Dean handed each of them a taser gun.

"What do you got these ampt up to?" Sam asked, looking for flashlights.

"100,000 volts." Dean replied with a wicked grin and slamming the trunk shut. The other three followed as he headed into the decrepit house. "I wan't this rawhead extra freakin' crispy. Now remember you only get one shot with these things." Dean said turning to look at the two girls. "So make it count."

They burst into the basement, Sam and Dean leading the way carefully down the deteriorating staircase, tasers raise and ready.

They hear a noise and all four of them spun around to see a cabinet. Sam and Dean approached cautiously and on a count of three, Dean threw open the doors.

Inside were the two missing kids. "Is it still here?" Sam whispered to them, and they nodded, both of their faces masks of fear.

"Okay," Dean said. "Grab our sister hand. We're gonna get you outta here."

They pulled the kids out and started making their way back up the stairs when the rawhead grabbed Sams foot from under the staircase.

"Sam!" Jessica screamed from the top of the stairs as her boyfriend fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs.

Dean and Kayden ran around the stairs, took aim and shot. Both missed and Kayden was grabbed around the throat by a rotting hand, and tossed into a wall, where she hit a shelving unit and when she went down the shelves followed, landing painfully on her legs and pinning her to the ground.

"Sam, ge 'em outta here!" Dean yelled to his brother. Sam and Jess tossed their tasers down to Dean and headed outside with the kids.

Dean went searching for the rawhead, who came up behind him and threw him into another wall and he slid down into a pool of water.

The rawhead then tuned and yanked Kayden out from under the shelves and she cried out as her leg caught and they heard a sickening snap.

Dean ran for his taser and threw a brick from the crumbling wall at the rawheads back. When it hit the monsters head he dropped Kayden, who landed on her her broken leg, sending a shooting pain all the way into her hip.

When the rawhead turned towards him, Dean pulled the trigger and, this time, hit his mark. Unfortunately, the monster was standing in the same puddle of water that he happened to be lying in and the volts traveled over and up into his body, causing it to convulse and spasm.

When the rawhead was dead, Dean lay unconscious on the floor. When Kayden could breath again, she pulled enough air into her lungs for one long loud scream for Sam.

Sam rushed back down the stairs and started for her. "NO! Dean!" She stuttered, and saw the horror flicker across the youngest Winchesters face when he saw his brother lying unconscious on the floor.

Sam turned and ran to his brother, shaking him to get him to wake up. When that didn't work he checked his pulse and heaved out a relieved sigh. He pulled his brother into his arms and ran back outside with him. Then cam back down for a sobbing Kayden. Sam wasn't sure if the tears were for her broken leg or his brother or both, but he didn't comment as he sped to the nearest hospital.

A few days later they were all pack in the car and headed to Bobby's. Sam was driving and Jess was in the passenger seat next to him. That way Dean could lay down in the backseat and rest, and Kayden could only fit her enormous cast into the backseat anyway.

She sat behind Sam, leaning her back against the door, with her good leg propped up on the seat, stretched out and he broken leg laying limply in its cast in the foot well. Dean had 'borrowed' a pillow from the hotel and lied it in Kayden's lap and stretched his long muscled and aching body across the seat. It was going to be along drive and Dean needed to be comfortable, so Kayden wasn't complaining. Not that she would anyway.

The doctor had said that the electrocution had triggered a heart attack and damaged his hear. He was only given a couple weeks at most, maybe a month.

Sam had then spent hours pouring through research and all of his dad's contacts He had even called John who of coarse didn't answer. All of that was stopped when Dean and Kayden had shown up at the hotel, having walked the ten blocks from the hospital. It had been slow, what with Kayden's crutches and Dean's frequent stops to rest. But dean had adamantly refused to 'die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hott.'

After that, they figured the best place to rest was Bobby's and that's where they were headed.

"Ya know." Dean smirked up at Kayden from where he lay in her lap. "I could get used to this." and his eyes flicked up to Kayden's hand that had been absentmindedly combing through his hair.

She pulled her hand away and blushed. When had her hand even moved?! "Don't get used to it Winchester. You're only there because I needed to be stretched out." Kayden retorted.

"That and you love me." He smirked giving her a wink and burrowing down into his little nest again.

A few hours later Kayden was relaxing back and watching the scenery pass by in the opposite window. Sam and Jess were quiet with the music down low and Dean had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Every now and then Kayden would glance down to watch his eyes dance behind their lids and wonder what he could be dreaming about.

Even in his sleep, his breathing was hitching and ragged, like he was having trouble filling his lungs with air. Every once in a while he would stop breathing all together and his body would spasm before he was able to get air in again.

That's what was happening now, only he wasn't getting air in again. Kayden had been quietly keeping to herself when she felt the body on her lap start to jerk and twist. Looking down she was met with wide and starring green orbs. He wasn't able to get oxygen into his lungs and he was starting to panic.

Kayden moved her hands and gently gripped the sides of his face and leaned over so she was the only thing in his field of vision.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Just focus on you're breathing." She said in a calming voice.

"Kayden, what's going on?" Sam asked, turning from the road to look at her. "Do I need to pull over?" She could hear the panic in his voice and she knew that if Sam was in distress Dean wouldn't be able to calm down. Even though the reason Sam was in distress was because of Dean. These boys were so freaking complicated sometimes, she could have sworn she was dealing with teenage girls.

"No." Kayden said, still calm and not taking her eyes off Dean's. "Keep driving Sam. Dean, you're going to be fine. Just breath. focus on me only, okay? Just me." She pulled one of his big and calloused hands to rest on her chest and lied her other hand on his. "Breath with me, okay? Ready? Okay in," She waited until he took a shallow breath in. "Good, now out." And again until e let out a shaky breath. "In." And they went on like that until Dean was breathing easier.

"Thanks." Dean whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Kayden breathed easier, she knew he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, he was just resting. Kayden on the other hand, was silently freaking out. _What if I hadn't been able to calm him down? He was surely working his way to another heart attack._

To assure herself more than anything, Kayden started threading her fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair again, and smiled when Dean hummed in contentment. "That feels good." he said, making Sam and Jess look back. Sam smirked and snorted before turning back to the road. Kayden caught Jess' look of mixed smugness and disgust, and remembered what the blonde had accused her of to Sam. She's a know-it-all bitch. She only wants to get into one of your pants. She doesn't care about either of you.

Dean opened his eyes when Kayden's hand stopped and he looked up to see her glaring at the back of the blonde's head in the front seat. He was confused for a moment then realized wheat kind of look must have been on Jess' face.

He was going to have to talk to Sammy about that. His little brother needed to tell Jess to lay off Kayden. She wasn't the person that Jess made her out to be. Kayden was so much more than that. She was kind, sweet, self-less, and gorgeous.

_Gorgeous? Where the hell did that come from? Dean Winchester does not use words like gorgeous. That implies feelings and Dean Winchester does not have feelings, damnit! Okay, that came out weird. Pull it together man. You don't have feelings for this woman._ Dean scolded himself.

_Then why'd you say she was gorgeous?_ A small, snide voice asked from the back of his mind.

_She's hott. Not gorgeous. Hott!_ He argued back.

_But you know deep down, she's more than that._

_Shut up._ And Dean busied himself with thinking about any woman that was not in the car with him until they got to Bobby's.

Of coarse that didn't work. Every time he pictured someone new, he would end up comparing them to Kayden. And they never even came close to her.

So when they finally got to Bobby's, at midnight, Dean wasn't in a very good mood. He stomped inside and straight up the stairs mumbling something about needing some rest.

That left, Jess to help Bobby carry the bags in and Sam to help a stumbling Kayden across the rocky drive and up the porch steps.

Jess shot them both dirty looks once Kayden flopped down on the couch and propped her crutches up against the side, but they just ignored her. When Sam sat down in the empty arm chair, Jess immediately sat down on his lap in a possessive manner, Sam just rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, spill it." Bobby demanded, glaring at Kayden's broken leg like it had personally offended him. Kayden was warmed by Bobby's unspoken sentiment and smiled to herself.

Sam launched into the story of the rawhead hunt, then go to the part at the hospital and finally telling about how Dean and Kayden walked from the hospital.

"Well, aren't you two the idjits of the year." Bobby grumbled glaring at Kayden.

"It's not like I wanted to walk ten blocks with a broken leg." Kayden shot out, coming to her own defense. "But I wasn't about to let Dean walk out by himself. He would have killed himself if I hadn't made him sit down every ten minutes."

"We just needed a comfortable place for Dean and Kayden to rest wile I try to find something to help Dean. I've already got a lead on something in Nebraska, but I want to go check it out first. Jess and I can do that now, if it's okay that Dean and Kayden hole up here for a while."

"You damn Winchesters are always welcome to stay here." Bobby answered.

"What about me?" Kayden said, in a mock hurt voice.

"You may not have Winchester blood but I consider you a Winchester. You act just like 'em." Bobby grumbled.

Kayden had just been joking but knowing Bobby saw her that way, it really meant a lot to her. "Aww Bobby. You really know how to make a girl blush." Kayden joked, not all that comfortable with all the feelings.

"Yeah," Bobby snorted, knowing exactly what Kayen was doing. "Like I said. Ya' act just like 'em."

"Okay, well. We can head out now. Check the place out and be back by tomorrow night." Jess said, standing as if to head outside.

"Nonsense." Bobby gruffed. "Ya might as well get some sleep and head out in the morning.

"I am pretty tired." Sam said, yawning.

Kayden settled into the couch, getting comfortable, like she was settling in for the night. "You guys go ahead and take the other room. I'll sleep down here. Don't really feel like Battling those stairs tonight anyways."

Sam shrugged and headed upstairs, his eyes already drooping, with just a wave of his hand as if saying 'goodnight'. Jess grabbed her bag a little to rough to be polite and followed her boyfriend upstairs without looking back.

After he heard the door shut behind them, Bobby turned to Kayden with an eyebrow raised. "What's up her butt?" he grumbled.

"I don't know." Kayden said dismisivly grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. "Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. You gonna be able to handle me old man? I'm pretty busted up. Not able to move around a lot."

Bobby chuckled as he got up to go to bed At the bottom of the stairs he turned back and smiled. "Honey, if I can handle those boys as children, I can handle a snott nosed teenager like you any day."

Kayden just chuckled and rolled over as best she could with a broken eg. Bobby didn't know when he started caring for the girl but he had come to think of her somewhat of a favorite neice or something like that. And he wouldn't be surprised if someday he came to see her as a daughter.

The next morning was a bad one for Kayden. First of all she was woken by a loud argument from the Kitchen. Apparently, Dean was not happy tha Sam and Jess were going alone to check out a possible case. The yelling coupled with the pain in her leg were successfully giving her a pretty grueling headache.

When Bobby saw that Kayden was awake, he made his way out of the kitchen, stopping by his medicine cabinet on the way to grab some pain killer and a glass of water.

After Kayden had taken the pills the yelling got louder and then all of a sudden there was a huge thud and when they looked over Dean was collapsed on the ground unconscious with Sam standing over him.

Once everything had calmed down Dean and Kayden were sitting on the couch together with Bobby and Sam hovering around Dean. In all the excitement of the morning, Dean's heart couldn't take the fast pace and it had stopped.

"This is why Dean is going with you." Kayden said. She was afraid that if they left Dean behind then his heart would give out completely before they were able to get him to where they needed. With Bobby's nod, that was the last said on the matter.

An hour later, Bobby and Kayden were standing on the porch watching the impala pull out of Singer's Auto Salvage.

A day later, Dean called Bobby to say he was cured and they were heading back.

"You're all fixed up?" Kayden heard Bobby ask. "Just like that?" A moment of silence and he continued asking questions. "A faith healer? Are you sure he's legit, where did Sam even find this guy?"

The words faith healer caught Kayden's attention. "Bobby!" she called into the kitchen. "Let me talk to him."

Bobby brought her the phone and he healed it between her ear and shoulder so she could still play around on her lap top. "Hey, Dean. How ya feeling?"

"I'm alright. All healed up, I guess." Kayden cold hear the impalas engine in the background and could imagine that beauty barreling down the a lonely highway.

"You guess?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm healed. I just got this bad feeling about it."

"Like what?" Kayden asked, wondering if her hunch was correct, but she had a bad feeling too.

"Well, when I was healed, I could have sworn I saw an old guy in a suit. Maybe not though. Sam and Jess said they didn't see anything."

"Yeah." Kayden said with a sigh. "You saw a reaper. The preachers wife is controlling one to heal people. She gets the reaper to kill people she considers wicked and take the place of the sick person."

"What?" Dean asked and Kayden could practically see the glare he was shooting at Sam.

"Yeah. It's one f the episodes." Kayden said sadly, knowing Dean was about to do something that was going to be very hard for him to follow through on.

"Thanks Kayden." Dean growled and then hung up before she could say anything else.

"So Dean's not happy." Bobby said, from the doorway where he had been listening to her side of the conversation. Without waiting for an answer, he walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"No. No he's not." Kayden answered anyway, already worried about how Dean was going to take this.

And sure enough a few days later when the three of them pulled up in the impala Dean got out and slammed his door. Not looking back at any of them and giving only Kayden a small nod in greeting, he walked into the house and pulling Bobby's whiskey to him took a long gulp.

When Bobby walked over and yanked the bottle out of his hand, he glared at the older hunter but didn't say anything.

"Dinner's ready, hope ya'll like chili." bobby said heading into the kitchen, with Sam and Jess following behind.

Dean didn't move from his perch on Bobby's desk, and Kayden lingered in the doorway to the kitchen. Leaning heavily on her crutches she hobbles over to him and stands right in front of him.

"Hey." She says and when he looks up at her she locks her eyes on his and studies him for a few moments.

Before he could say anything, she called over her shoulder into the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, Dean and I are gonna head into town to get something to heat. I need to stretch my leg." And she headed towards the front door without looking back to make sure Dean was following.

"I don't think I can take any more of his 'home cooking' anyway." Kayden mumbled under her breath as she attempted to pull the door open around her crutches.

"I heard that." Bobby yelled back. Kayden just laughed.

Dean finally took pity on her and held the door open for her before running ahead and opening the car door as well.

He drove to the local diner and helped Kayden out of the care and into a booth inside. When the waitress came over to the table she looked a little frazzled, and Kayden noticed there were a lot of people still waiting on food. She looked to Dean and when he didn't make a move to say anything, she ordered for him. "Can we get a vanilla and a chocolate shake, please." The waitress looked relieved at their simple order and gave Kayden a grateful smile.

"Comin' right up, honey." She answered in her southern twang.

When she walked away, Kayden turned to Dean. "So how was the drive?"

"Alright, I guess." He said without looking up from his hands.

"How bad was Jess?" She joked, and when he groaned and put his head in his hands, slumping forward, she grew worried. "That bad huh?"

"No, she was alright. I think it's mainly you that she has the problem with." he smirked at her and she smiled back warmly happy that he was opening up.

"Well thanks." She said sarcastically as the waitress brought their shakes. They ate in silence for a little bit, and Kayden let it happen, knowing that he would talked when he wanted to."

"I shouldn't be here right now." He mumbled into his vanilla shake.

Kayden knew what he meant. "I know." she said just as softly. "But you know that's not your fault, or Sam's." She added as an after thought. "If you want to blame Jess thought, I won't stop you." She was rewarded with a stunning smile. "There are faith healers out their that do actually preform miracles. In fact, you'll meet one later." She smiled at her joke. He was going to meet Cas, who was technically and angel. "Sam didn't know any better and you would never have known if you hadn't been healed. If it weren't for you, Roy's wife would still be controlling the reaper, and killing innocent people."

"Yeah, I never really thought of it that way." he said. "So I guess you know about Layla?"

"Yeah, I know about her." She smiled, remembering the sweet girl from the show.

"Do you know what happens to her?" He asked, the hope evident in his bright green eyes.

Kayden shook her head. "The show never said what happened to her."

"So we're just gonna let her die?"he asked, getting angry now. "That's not what we do. We help people, why not her?!"

"Because, she's dying form a disease, not something supernatural." Kayden argued calmly. "I know that if she does pass, she's going to heaven. A feiend of mine will make sure of that." And she glared up at the ceiling, praying to Cas not to make her a liar.

"You believe in that stuff?" He asked. "Heave. Angels. God?"

"In my world?" she shrugged. "I believe in God. Not really sure about the rest. But in this universe? Most definatly. There is a heaven, there are angels, and there is a God." she stated mater of factly. "God is never shown on the show. Not directly at least but there is implications to a certain character and I'm pretty confident in saying the writers were trying to say it." She smiled, thinking of the 'profit' that the boys would meet in a few years.

"So we get a pretty crappy hand dealt. I'm sorry but I don't see how a God can just sit back and let all this happen to good people." he argued.

"Don't worry, it's not all bad. He's there and he's got his reasons." and she gave him a smile that his stomach doing flips and he wondered how this girl was going to change his future. Whatever it was, he couldn't wait to find out.


	8. Provenance Part !

**AN: Steelcandy- Thank you for the comment, it made my day. As for your question, you'll have to wait and see. I've got some Jess/Sam stuff going down in this chapter, but there are bigger things to come so keep reading.**

**All my readers- Thank you for reading, first of all. And I realized that I've been focusing more on Dean/Kayden while Sam/Jess are kind of getting pushed to the side and that just wont work with what I have planned for them coming up in a few chapters, so this chapter and the few to follow will be mainly focused on Sam/Jess. Don't worry there's plenty of juicy stuff with Dean/Kayden.**

**I don't own any thing you recognize!**

**So anyway, enjoy and please review.**

**superfangirl91**

**Episodes between the previous chapter "Faith" and this one: Route 666, Nightmare, The Benders, Shadow, Hell House, Something Wicked.**

**so ladies and gentlemen, I give you**

**Provenance...Part 1!**

Kayden was stuck at Bobby's house due to her broken leg for a while. She helped Bobby with research and the phones, and when she was really bored she attempted to organize all of his books but when she realized that Bobby would never keep up with it, she gave it up.

While she was there the brothers hunted a haunted truck, and hunted down another psychic kid, which Kayden had to reassure the rest of them that Sam wouldn't end up like that. After that Dean made Jess stay with Kayden at Bobby's and Sam was promptly kidnapped by some hillbilly's. Once Dean got him back Jess wouldn't let Sam leave her anywhere and became super clingy, never leaving Sam's side and always having to touch him.

That was when Kayden got her cast off and her leg was fully healed. They headed to Chicago after leaving Bobby's and they ran into Meg. After they got away from the bar and back to the room Kayden told them who Meg really was.

Dean immediatly called and left a message for John, while Jess yelled at Kayden saying she was wrong, Sam was a little more understanding though. He said it was just to big of a coincidence, that he met her for a second time. But, apparently, Jess and Meg really hit it off. In the end though Meg was thrown out of a window, John showed up for a sweet little reunion before taking off again, and Jess was pissed. What else was new? Once Dean, Sam and Kayden were stitched up from their fight with the deavas, Dean convinced Sam that he and Jess could use a vacation. So Dean and Kayden dropped the lovebirds at Bobby's witle they headed to Richardson, Texas to see about a haunted house. That's where Kayden met the Ghostfacers and proceeded to fangirl and giggle the entire time, earning herself a worried Dean and a couple of creeped out Harry and Ed.

On the way back to Bobby's from Texas, Dean got a text containg another set of coordinates leading them to Fitchburg Wisconsin, and they made the detour to hunt a shtriga.

Now they had picked up Jess and Sam, with a lot of grumbling on Kayden's part to which Dean just found amusing, and were headed to their next hunt. Sam had picked up on it while searching for a hunt after Dean let them know that they were on their way back.

He found an article in a newspaper, a couple (Telesca) was murdered in their home, their throats were slit, no prints, no murder weapon, and all the doors and windows were locked from the inside. And when he came across three more murders in upstate New York in 1912, 1945, and 1970 with the same m.o. as the Telesca's in his dad's journal, he knew he had a hunt. So when Dean and Kayden got back to Bobby's, Sam and Jess were packed to leave and they headed out the next morning.

Sam loved staying at Bobby's, and he loved his girlfriend. Life wasn't so hectic when they were able to relax and not always stressed over a hunt. But he had learned a while ago that what he thought he wanted, wasn't really what he wanted. He wasn't so sure that the normal, apple-pie life was what he wanted anymore. He had felt it when he was still at Stanford, that need to move, he always felt cooped up and stuck.

When Dean had called to tell them that he and Kayden were on their way back to Bobby's, his older brother brought up the subject of Kayden and Jess, asking Sam to get Jess to back off from Kayden. And Sam had to admit that he had noticed Jess being a little too harsh on Kayden. Okay, really harsh, she had called her a know-it-all bitch and accused her of only wanting to sleep with Dean or Sam. Even Sam knew that Kayden had much better intentions than that. Although, he had noticed something going on between Kayden and his brother, he just hoped Dean was smart enough not to screw it all up. Dean had been with a lot of women and could worm his way into anyone's heart with a simple smile, but he was a huge commitment fobe. Give him a pack of werewolves and he's cool as a cucumber, but when a women starts talking relationship, he runs in the opposite direction.

Yeah, Sam would agree that his brother couldn't be tied down to anyone, with the way they lived, and he just couldn't get attached to anyone he knew he was going to leave soon. But Kayden was different, she was special, and he would kill Dean if his stupid, pig-headed brother broke her heart. He had come to care about Kayden like a big brother, which is why he could completely agree that Jess was being to harsh, he just needed to find a way to say it to Jess without it ending in her screaming for hours. Yeah, he was getting real tired of that.

So when they arrived in New York, and the opportunity arose, he jumped on it. They had just booked the hotel, and set the room up with the usual salt lines.

"Well, I guess we can get a good sleep tonight, and get up early to go check out the Telesca house." Dean said, already laying down in the bed, not bothering to remove his clothes. He had been driving all day so Sam couldn't blame him, but Sam was still wide awake.

Jess, on the other hand, readily agreed. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. That stupid car is not very comfortable. I don't see how any of you are able to sleep in it."

"Hey now." Dean warned, not opening his eyes. "Be very careful what you say about my baby. You can't respect her, you can't ride in her." Jess just rolled her eyes. Dean and Sam had grown up in that car, it was their home, so of coarse they could easily fall asleep in the car. The hum of the engine was like a lullabye to Sam, one that he had missed during his first few months in college. And Kayden had said once that she had always been able to fall asleep anywhere, so Jess was the only one who really ever complained about sleeping in the car.

"Well, since you two are so tired, and Sam and I seem to be wide awake, we can go check out the house while you guys get some shut eye." Kayden offered innocently.

Jess was up in a flash. "No, that's okay." She said giving a harsh smile. "Sam and I can go. You look tired, anyway."

And that's when Sam realized it was time to step in. "No, baby. You said you were exhausted, you should get some sleep. You can't be going to a possible haunted house when you're tired. That's what gets you killed."

"No that's okay. I'll go." Jess answered quickly.

"But you just said you were exhausted." Dean said, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her, eyebrow raised. "Unless you were lying, but I don't know why you'd lie about something like that. I mean that's like the dumbest thing someone could..."

"Alright, fine!" Jess interrupted, throwing her hands up. "I'll go to bed. Just be careful." she said to Sam, smushing herself into him in a very obvious way to give him a kiss. Dean and Kayden smirked at each other while the blonde was distracted. They were just trying to piss her off , and Dean was glad his little brother was playing along.

When Jess pulled away from Sam she shot Kayden a glare that almost seemed like she was trying to light the girl on fire. After Jess crawled into bed, Kayden and Sam said their goodbyes and headed out the door, leaving Dean to wonder if he was going to be able to sleep with all the tension in the room.

Which was something he didn't have to worry about, because as soon as the light was out, so was he. Already snoring without being under the covers, while Jess lay fuming until Sam and Kayden got back when she pretended to be asleep.

The next morning, they went out to breakfast at the diner in town, while Sam shared what they had found.

"We swept the Telesca house with the EMF, and it was clean. And last night when we got back, we checked the history of the house. No hauntings, no violent crimes."Sam said, taking a bite of his plain pancakes with fruit. Dean sent his brothers breakfast a disgusted look and took a bite of his own biscuits and gravy with extra sausage.

"Nothing strange about the Telesca's either." Kayden added sipping her coffee.

"Alright, if it's not the people, it's not the house. Maybe it's the contents." Dean said around a mouthful of food. "Cursed object or something."

"Chew first then talk." Kayden said shooting him a disgusted glare. "And the house was clean." she added as an after thought.

Dean made a big show of chewing then swallowing his next bite before answering. "Yeah, I know, he said that."

"No, smartass. I mean it's empty." Kayden replied. "No furniture, nothing."

"So where's all their stuff?" he asked.

"Daniel Blake Auction house." Sam said. "Figured you and Kayden could check it out after we leave here. Too many people showing up would draw unwanted attention."

"Sounds good." Dean agreed. He wanted to send Sam with Kayden alone again, just to piss Jess off, but didn't really feel like like dealing with bitchy barbie today.

That was all thrown out the window when they left the diner.

"Can I drive?" Kayden asked, bouncing up to the driver's door and Dean made a mental note to limit the woman's caffeine intake.

"Hell no." he said, trying to get in the car, but Kayden's body was blocking the way.

"Why not?" she asked, hand out for the keys and adopting Sam's puppy eyes. He was going to have to kick little Sammy's ass for teaching her that one.

"Fine." he huffed, handing over the keys, and walking to the passenger side, while Sam got in the back with Jess. "But if you hurt my baby, I will hurt you."

"It's just a car. If she wrecks it, you'll just get a new one, and probably something better than this piece of junk." Dean heard Jess mumble from the backseat. He turned around to glare at her but kept silent. Looks like he actually was going to be in the mood to mess with bitchy barbie.

So when they got back to the hotel, Dean made his move and watched the hell unfold before him. He never knew just what type of hell he was in for. They all got out of the car and headed into the motel room.

"So I've been thinking," he started.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kayden asked jokingly.

"Ha, ha. But anyway, I think we should switch up partners." Kayden rolled her eyes, because she knew she was about to get stuck baby sitting. Again. But she was surprised by Dean's next words. "We need to be able to work with anyone of us, so Sam and Kayden will go check out the auction house and Jess and I will wait here."

"What?" Jess asked, outraged. "That's stupid."

"Whatever." Dean shrugged, she should never had insulted his baby. "I like it." He announced. "We'll do it. Damn I'm smart, you all should bow down to me." He smirked, relaxing back in his seat and folding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, right after we ask Mr. Owl, 'How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?'. You're an idiot." Kayden said, giving him a look that clearly said she was trying to figure out if he needed to be seen by a doctor. Maybe he hit his head or something.

"Sam?" Jess said, ignoring Dean and Kayden's squabble and rounding on her boyfriend, who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Actually," Sam said, clearing his throat and trying to look serious. "I kind of agree with Dean. We need to be able to work with everyone in the group."

Jess threw up her hands and growled in frustration before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Well, good luck with that." Kayden said, waving behind her and heading for the door, Sam close behind her.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean waved and grabbed a beer. This was going to be a very long day.

When they got in the car and Sam started pulling out of the lot, Kayden chuckled and said, "You know he's only doing this to piss her off, right?"

"I know." Sam laughed, and at Kayden's surprised expression, he explained. "I also know that Jess has been kind of a bitch lately. Especially towards you and this is my way of saying sorry. She has no right to treat you that way and you shouldn't have to put up with it. So next time you feel like it, you have my permission to speak your mind."

Kayden was speechless, she had never expected Sam to be on her side, like ever. "Where did that come from?" She asked, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Sam pulled into the parking lot to the Daniel Blake Auction house, where the impala stood out like a sore thumb, before he turned his body to face her. "Kayden, I know that you're not from this world and you've only been here a few months, but I've grown to really like you, and kind of look at you like a little sister. Actually it's made me kind of feel a little more respect for Dean. I've never felt like a big brother, and now I understand Dean's protectiveness over me. And I always gave him shit for it, but now, I kinda feel that way towards you. I don't want you getting hurt and Jess has been really unfair lately. And I just wanted you to know that I do not share her views." When he finished his little speech, he noticed that Kayden's eyes were a little watery.

She cleared her throat before she looked away and said, "So are you about to tell me that any of my boyfriends have to go through you now?"

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, and got out of the car mumbling, "Just like Dean. You hang around him too much, ya know?"

Kayden followed Sam up to the door of the building and stopped just before they entered. "Hey Sam," She waited until he stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised in question. "Thanks. What you said? It means a lot to me."

He just smiled and said, "No problem." before leading her into the auction house.

The building was filled with antiques, that you would use to decorate the homes of the rich, and everyone was dressed in expensive clothes that made Kayden feel almost like a homeless person. In fact as they walked in between all the expensive pieces that were going up for auction, Sam could feel all the eyes in the room follow them,and not in a good way. He was suddenly glad that his brother had not come with them, at least he and Kayden had manners. He shuddered to think about the damage Dean could do here just with his eating habits alone.

They were brought out of their perusing by a man in an expensive looking suit. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Sam stuck out his hand to shake but the man just looked down his nose at it so Sam quickly pulled it back. "I'm Sam Coners, this is my sister Kayden. We're art dealers with Coners limited."

"You're art dealers?" the man asked, disbelieving.

"That's right." Sam said.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house." He said, "Now this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." and he gave them a pointed look.

"Oh, we're there." Kayden said politely, flashing a bright smile. "Maybe you just missed us."

"I'll have to take a look at that. Wait right here." He said and walked away.

"Okay, let's find the Telesca estate before he realizes that there's no such thing as Coners limited art dealers. What's wrong with friends of the Telesca's, just coming to see if you could find something?"

Sam just shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Okay, but how are we going to pull off art dealers?" Kayden asked like she was stating the obvious.

"I took some classes in college." He said, that's when he noticed a painting of a family, sitting with the Telesca estate. The mother in the painting was sitting in the chair, the two sons on her right, her daughter holding onto a doll to her left and her husband directly behind her with his hand on his daughters shoulder and looking down at her, almost possessively.

He was about to call Kayden over to see it when a voice behnind him said, "A fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say?" Sam spun around to see a tall brunette in a fancy black drew coming down the elaborate staircase behind him.

He turned to look at the painting one more time before turning back to the woman just as Kayden was joining him. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kayden's face showed a mixture of recognition and confusion, but he ignored it for now. "Well, I'd say it's more grand wood, then grandma moses. But you already knew that, didn't you?" He asked the woman and smiled as she looked sheepish. "You just wanted to see if I did."

"Guilty," She smiled at him. "And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." She held out her hand and Sam took it.

"Sam." he smiled again. "This is my sister, Kayden." Kayden smiled and shook Sarah's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, both." She said. "So, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually, um" Sam stuttered, and tried to gain his composure back. "What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole things pretty grisley if you ask me. Selling their things this soon. But my dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds." Sarah said, and Sam could hear the distate in her voice for her fathers choices. "Even the rich ones."

"Is there a chance we could see the provenances?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." A voice inturrupted, as Sarah's father walked up, not looking very happy.

"Why not?" Kayden asked.

"You're not on the guest list." Mr. Blake said a little coldly. "And I think it's time for you to leave."

"Okay. We're sorry." Kayden said, flashing another smile, but this one was almost as cold as Mr. Blake's voice. "We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam gave one last smile to Sarah and then he and Kayden left the auction house.

"What's a providence?" Dean asked later after Sam and Kayden had explained their meeting with Sarah.

Sam could see his girlfriend's scowl but was choosing to ignore it. "Provenance." He corrected. "It's a certificate of origin. Like a biography, ya know. We can use 'em to track the history of the pieces. See if anythings got a freaky past."

"Well it doesn't look like we're getting anything out of chuckles," Dean said, referring to Mr. Blake. "But Sarah."

"Yeah, Dean." Kayden said. "Maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin."

"Is she hott?" he asked seriously. "Nah. Anyway, it's sound like she's gotta thing for Sammy."

"What?" Jess said, head popping up from the magazine she was pouring over. _She wasn't even paying attention to the conversation until Dean said that._ Sam thought. _Maybe she doesn't want to hunt._

Sam really didn't know what to think of that. He knew that that was where his future was. He could see himself hunting for a while, but he couldn't really see himself going back to college or settling down and finding a normal job. He could picture himself in 5 years, sitting in Bobby's living room or in a hotel room having a few beers after a hunt. He could even piture Kayden there too. And the thought didn't depress him as much as it used to. He was actually happy thinking about it. It gave him a warm feeling when he thought about it.

He supposed over the past few years, that he had just realized that you don't need a big house and a steady job to have a home, you just needed the poeple that you loved and love you around you to have a home.

No, he didn't like the way he grew up or the way Dean had to grow up so quick and he would never want his kids to have to live like that, but he was realizing that it didn't need to be that way. There could be a happy medium couldn't there?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kayden's laugh. She obviously was taking pleasure in Jess' anger, which Sam wasn't really blaming her for. He had decided that he wasn't going to fight his girlfriend's battles anymore. If she could dig herself into a hole, she could find her way out. Kayden would never do anything Jess didn't deserve anyway. It was a little surprising when he realized he couldn't say the same for Jess. When did he start being able to trust Kayden over his own girlfriend? He had to admit, that was a little sad.

"Yeah, I did catch her checking out your ass, Sam." Okay, maybe Kayden was getting pleasure at his expense.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Sometimes, you gotta take one for the team, Sammy." Dean smirked.

"Here." Kayden said, holding out her cell phone to Sam. "Call her."

"Wait a minute." Jess said, holding her hands up. "We're not actually thinking about doing this, right Sam?"

Sam thought for a moment, which only made Jess more mad. "What the hell, Sam!"

"Jess, if it's the only way to get what we need." He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "I'm not gonna do anything. And it's not like I'm ever gonna see her again." Sam defended himself.

"Why can't Dean do it? He's the man-whore." Jess yelled, standing up.

"Hey!" Dean exlcaimed.

"She hasn't met Dean. It would be a little suspicious if two guys asked about the provenances in one day." Sam argured, not backing down. He couldn't see why she wouldn't trust him. Although, now that he thought about it, Jess would get mad if any girl from class would ask to borrow his notes. He had just never put it together before. "You don't trust me." He said, quietly. It wasn't a question and as soon as the words left his mouth, he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Sam, you know that's not it." Jess said, gaining her nuetral face back.

"Then, I'm going." Sam said, picking the phone out of Kayden's hand and hitting the send button. "If you trust me, you won't have any problem with it." And with that he walked outside to call Sarah.

Sarah was a nice girl, he actually felt bad for not telling her he had a girlfriend. But he needed those provenances, they would help a lot with the case. At first, Sam had her pegged for a girl who likes fine dinning but was happily surprised when she ordered a beer instead of wine at dinner.

"I don't know about Romeo here, but I'll have a beer." She told the waiter after watching Sam look terrified at the wine list.

"Make that two." Sam said, smiling at Sarah.

After that, the night went a lot smoother and they talked about everything. Her schooling, their lives, anything.

Sam had fun and could even admit that there might have been something there, but he was not going to cheat on Jess. He wasn't that kind of guy and never planned to be.

When he got back to the hotel after his 'date'. Jess immediatly jumped all over him, but he had research to do.

"So she just handed them over to you?" She said accusingly.

"Yes. We went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers..." Sam said as he and Kayden scowered over the provenances.

"And.."Jess prompted.

"And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favors?" Jess sneered.

"That's it, Jess! You obviously don't trust me. What have I ever done to make you not trust me?" He exploded, fed up with her crap.

"No! No baby, no." Jess immediatly changed tactics. "No. I just don't trust her." She walked over to him and curled into his body.

He just shrugged her off and walked out the door, mumbling something about needing some time to think.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Jess turned to glare at Kayden. Dean almost got up to step in and take some of the heat off Kayden but at Kayden's calm look he stayed put. Tensed and ready to step in if needed, he watched the situation play out with wary eyes.

"You did this." Jess snarled at the brunette sitting calmly at the kitchenette table, still going through the provenances.

"Hmm, I must be really powerful if I can get him pissed at you without saying a word." Kayden said, not looking up from her work. She heard Dean snicker from his spot on the bed.

"If it weren't for you, Sam and I would still be in California. He would have gotten into law school and had a future." Jess hissed, keeping her voice low in case Sam was still out in the hall. "But now, he's lost his shot at a scholarship and he'll end up working as a mechanic or something. Or he'll stay hunting with his crazy ass family and _you_." She said the last word with as much venom as she could muster.

Kayden was out of her chair and in Jess' face before Dean cold blink. If he thought Kayden would have thrown a punch or tackled the blonde to the ground he was dead wrong.

Kayden spoke in the calmest voice possible, looking Jess straight in the eye so she would know she wasn't bluffing. _Sam said to speak my mind._ "If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now. You would have been attacked by a demon with yellow eyes and Sam would have found you. Stuck on the ceiling, a large gash in your stomach and your inside spilling out. Burning up on the ceiling of your dorm. That's where you would be without me."

Jess stared at Kayden with her mouth open in horror for a minute before she turned on her heel and ran out the door. It was only when Kayden turned back around to the room that Kayden realized that Dean was still there. And she just described in detail how his mother died. She described the last time that he had seen his mother, before John handed him his baby brother and told him to run as fast as he could.

Dean starred at the girl in front of him in horror, bright green eyes open wide in utter fear. For a few long, silent seconds before he got up from the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom without saying a word.

"Dean I..." was all Kayden was able to get out before the bathroom door slammed shut.

She walked numbly back to the table and started going through the provenances again. All the while one thought kept bouncing around in her head.

_What have I done?_

**AN: Okay, so I'm cutting it off here. The next part to this chapter and a little bit of summary for the episodes in between 'Provenance' and the next one 'Devil's Trap.' will be in the next chapter. I've got it all written out and ready to be put up I just have to type it out and put it up. Maybe my laziness can be driven away with reviews. *hint hint* **

**As to why this episode was split into two chapters, I started writing this chapter and while watching the episode, I was just hit with all these ideas and I couldn't get them to stop. So I just kept writing (and cackling) until my creative juices ran dry. Only problem is, they aren't stopping. I've got plenty of delicious ideas for the next few chapter coming up so keep looking for updates of new chapters. And don't forget to leave some reviews, you never know where the next source of inspiration is going to come from. ;) *hint hint***

**This chapter (and the next one for that matter) was inspired by Steelcandy's comment, so thank you for that.**

**Keep reading and I hope you enjoy it!  
>superfangirl91<strong>


	9. Provenance Part 2

**AN: So I was woken up at 2:30 this morning by my muse banging me over the head with a couple little scenes. When I was finished typing that out I wasn't all that tired so I started typing out the rest of the previous chapter, sorry for the wait. I think i'm also going to post that extra little couple of scenes as a seperate story so be looking for that a little later. Everything will be explained in the Authour's Note before it so make sure you read that first.**

**but for now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**superfangirl91**

Provenance Part 2

Sam had only made it to the end of the parking lot before he heard a door slamming and the echoes of shoes slapping down onto the pavement.

"Sam, wait." he heard Jess call, he just ignored her, until she was right in front of him, blocking his path. "Sam please. I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have thought you would do anything. I should have trusted you. I _will_ trust you."

Sam stared down at her for a moment trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "Please Sam." She pushed when he didn't say anything. "It's just, ever since we left Palo Alto it's been one crazy thing after another and I don't know..." She threw her hands up and stepped back, biting her lip. "I just feel like, I'm loosing you or something. It may not be intentional but one day, I will loose you. And it's just freaking me out a little." Jess let a few tears fall down her face before she hastily wiped them away, like she was trying to hide them. Add a little sniff at the end and she had Sam in her back pocket again.

Sam reached forward a pulled his girlfriend into his chest, and just held her there. Nothing was said, he just held her while his mind spun. Jess doesn't want to hunt anymore, the day that she gives him an untimatum was fast approaching and he knew that now. The question was...What would his answer be?

Could he give up hunting, his brother, and now someone who was like a sister to him, all for Jess? Could he let go of that picture of his future, that made him feel loved and wanted, and trade it for one that he wasn't even sure he wanted anymore? He wasn't sure about his answer anymore.

When Sam and Jess got back to the room, Kayden was still going through all the papers layed out on the table, she looked up when they walked in.

"Hey, I think I found something," She told them.

"Where's Dean?" Jess asked politly, which was a shock for Kayden. Maybe she had finally said the right thing to get the blonde off her back.

"Right here." Dean said, walking out of the bathroom. "What do ya got?" he asked, not looking directly at Kayden.

Kayden handed Dean some of the papers that she was comparing, and he read out loud. "The portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910."

"Now, compare the names of the owners, with your dad's journal." Kayden said sliding the leather bound book to Dean.

Sam picked up the journal as Dean read out the names of the previouse owners.

"First perchased in 1912 to Peter Simms..." Dean read off from the provenance.

"Peter Simms murdered in 1912." Sam finished from the journal.

"Same thing in 1945, and 1970." Kayden confirmed. "Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Which is where the Telesca's bought it."

"So what do you think?" Sam asked. "It's haunted, or cursed?"

Dean thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "Either way, it's toast." and he stood up to leave, grabbing his coat. "Sam and I will go torch it now, we'll leave in the morning." and he walked out the door without another word.

When the brothers were gone, Jess spun to face Kayden and by the smug look on her face, Kayden knew she had been wrong about finally getting through to Jess.

"You fucked up big time didn't you?" Jess sneered. "Dean wouldn't even look at you would he?" Once Sam finds out that you know exactly how his mom died and you used it to scare his girlfriend away, he won't want you around either." Kayden's head popped up at that but she still didn't say anything. "Oh yeah. Sam will believe me especially when Dean confirms it. If I were you, I'd just pack up and leave before they come back, less painful that way." Jess laughed a little and headed out the door, leaving Kayden alone with her thoughts.

When Sam and Dean arrived back it was to an almost empty room. The only thing there, was a note sitting on the table next to the neatly stacked provenances. Sam pulled out his phone and called Jess while Dean read the note with a solemn look on his face.

Jess was fine, she was at the diner having dinner. He wasn't fooled by her innocence in the whole situation in the whole thing, but he didn't have any proof and she would you just deny it. When he hung up, Dean handed him the note.

_To Dean and Sam,_

_I'm so sorry, for everything. Especially for what I said Dean. That was stupid. Anyway, the picture isn't destroyed. There's something else tying the little girl here. I'm not sure but I think it's the girl's doll. Pretty sure it's in the Merchant's family tomb. I'm sorry again._

_Kayden_

"So she thinks it's the girl that's killing people, not Isaiah." Dean asked, wanting to focus on the hunt and keep Sam from asking the question he really didn't want to answer.

"Sometimes, dolls like that would be would made with the child's own hair. That would count as remains if it really is the girl haunting the picture." Sam shrugged.

"Well, let's go find out where the Merchant family is buried." Dean said, starting towards the door.

"Dean wait. The library is closed right now. And besides, don't you want to look for Kayden?" Sam asked, he figured his brother would be worried about her.

Dean only shrugged and sat down on the bed closest to the door and started taking off his boots. "Kayden's a big girl, Sam. If she doesn't want to be here, I'm not gonna force her to stay."

Sam stared at his older brother incredulously." What happened between you two? What does she mean that she's sorry for what she said. "Sam waved the note through the air. "What did she say, Dean?"

Dean bit his lower lip and focused on the ground. In all honesty, he hadn't been that mad at her. Just shocked and slightly revolted that the girl could explain in detail how his mother had died. And who wouldn't be? He had figured that Kayden most likely knew how his mom died from the show, he just hadn't expected to be slapped in the face with it, without any warning.

After Jess had left he had sat there stunned, to shocked to move. But when Kayden turned to him looking horror struck, and about to apologize he shot up and shut himself in the bathroom he was too ashamed at the way he had acted to even look Kayden in the eye when he came back into the room.

Now, she had obviously taken that the wrong way, but what was he going to do now? He could go after her and explain everything in one big chick-flick moment. He shuddered at the thought. Or he cold let her go, he knew she was heading to Bobby's, he was the only other person she knew in this world. Maybe he could give Bobby a head's up. But if he let her go, she could be safe, she didn't have to tag along in the Winchester's twisted and fucked up lives.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, making his brother jump. "What did she say?" the younger Winchester asked again.

"Nothing. It's fine Sam. Just let her go. I'll give Bobby a call in the morning for a head's up."

"Bullshit, Dean. What the hell, if this is about you being afraid of commitment then I gotta tell you, you are the dumbest person I've ever met!" Sam said, getting angry.

"Excuse me?" Dean said. When the hell did his commitment issues get brought into this?

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you would have realized she's the best thing that could happen to you before you blew it all to hell, but you just can't help yourself can you? Do you want to be miserable?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said, throwing his hands up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Dean. I'm not stupid ya know. I know you've got feelings for Kayden. Everyone can see it. Except maybe her." Sam added after thinking about it.

"How in the hell would you come up with that?" Dean asked.

"So you're saying I'm imagining things?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That or on something. Sam, now many times have I told you, just say no." Dean joked.

"Ha, ha, Dean. I'm serious." Sam deadpanned.

"Me too. Sam, I don't have feelings for Kayden." Dean insisted.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam rolled his eyes, still not believing it. "Then what did she say that would have you not caring about her?"

"I care about her Sam. I just am having a little faith in her that's all." Dean sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Sam said storming into the bathroom to change. Right before he shut the door, he turned around to glare at his brother. "Call Bobby now. If anything happens to Kayden because you're to stubborn. I'll kill you."

Dean raised his eyebrows at the threat but Sam just shut the door, leaving Dean to wonder when Sam had grown so close to Kayden.

Taking Sam's advice, he pulled his phone out and dialed Bobby's number.

The old man picked up on the third ring. "What have you idjits stepped in now?"

"What makes you think we're in trouble?" Dean asked, a little offended.

"Let's see." Bobby pretended to think. "Your last name is Winchester and it's a Tuesday. That a good enough reason for ya?" Bobby gruffed. "So what's going on?"

"Well, Kayden left." Dean said,wanting to get this over quick. He knew Bobby was going to tear him a new one.

"She left?" Bobby growled.

"Yeah, she left a note saying she was sorry, and how to finish the hunt and was gone when Sam and I got back from torching a haunted painting." Dean said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Dean lied.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause. Boy you're a terrible liar. It's a wonder you haven't been arrested yet." Bobby snapped. "If anything happens to her, I'm gonna have your ass you hear me?"

"Why is it that everyone thinks I'm to blame for her leaving? Kayden's a big girl, she can go where ever she wants." Dean said, although he knew why everyone was blaming him.

"She was your responsibility!" Bobby yelled. "Don't give me that crap. You know exactly why she left and you're just too proud to go after her."

Finally Dean snapped. "Did anyone ever think that maybe she's safer away from me?" He exploded, and Sam heard him in the bathroom. He came out to see his brother facing away from him. "She's the one that keeps saying that all these bad things are going to happen to us. So wouldn't that mean the best place for her is far away from all that?"

There was silence on the other end of the line followed with a sigh. "Boy, if you keep thinking that way, your whole life will be very depressing indeed." Bobby's voice was soft now. "I'll call you if she shows up here."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said and hung up.

"Yeah," Sam snorted from the doorway of the bathroom. "You don't have feelings for her."

The next morning, Dean's phone woke him up and he mumbled a groggy "ello?" into it.

"She showed up a few hours ago." Bobby told him quietly and Dean sighed in relief. "She told me what happened." Dean stayed silent, not sure what to say. "She think's you're disgusted with her. That you hate her."

"Bobby, that's not it." Dean said suddenly, sitting up in bed. "I could never hate her."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Bobby asked.

"You know why Bobby."

"Yeah, you think she's safer here." Dean could practically hear Bobby's eyes roll. "She showed up crying, Dean. How is that better for her." He was whisper yelling, like he didn't want someone to over hear. "You should tell her Dean."

"I'm sorry Bobby." Dean said, feeling horrible with every word Bobby said. She was crying? She thought he hated her? But this was better for her. He couldn't afford to be selfish if he wanted to keep her alive.

"Idjit." Bobby said it as a curse word before he hung up.

Dean sat up at the table drinking coffee and trying not to think about the guilty feeling in his stomach. When Sam and Jess woke up, Dean left to get breakfast while they showered and changed for the day.

After breakfast, Dean and Sam left Jess in the room, while they went to the library to figiure out where the Merchant family was buried.

"Kayden made it to Bobby's early this morning." Dean informed his brother.

"Good. So she's okay?" Sam asked relieved.

"Yeah, she got there in one piece." Dean said, avoiding the full truth.

Sam heard the double meaning in his brothers voice but chose to ignore it. He knew something had happened between the two but Dean wasn't going to tell him what it was. It was almost a sure thing that Kayden was upset and it was piratically confirmed with Dean's words. But for whatever reason his brother was going to ignore it.

It took the two hours and the help of a very enthusiastic librarian, but they finally found where the Merchant family's mausoleum was, and they waited until it got dark before they broke in and lit the dolls hair on fire to finally get rid of the ghost. And after that they were out of town headed to the next hunt. No one mentioned the empty seat in the back of the impala, or the direction their driver had, what he had thought was stealthily, driven them away from.

A day after the three of them left New York, Sam found an article on line, a man named Daniel Elkins, was found murdered in his home in Manning Colorado. The police were thinking bear attack, but had also found signs of a robbery.

When Dean recognized the name as a contact, in his father's journal with a Colorado area code, they decided it was worth checking out.

On their way to Colorado, while Jess was sleeping, Sam called Bobby's to check on Kayden. After talking and joking around with her, he reported that Kayden seemed to be doing fine, and had been helping Bobby with some research for another hunter who was visiting.

Dean appreciated Sam giving him the update without making him ask for it. Dean had been missing the bubbly and playful personality of the brunette more and more since they left New York, and by the look on his little brothers face after hanging up with her, Sam was too.

When they got to Colorado, Sam and Dean left Jess in the room, again, while they searched Elkins' place. While they were gone they met up with their father who explained that Elkins was killed by a group of vampires and that they took a special gun.

John explained that the colt was the only weapon on earth that could kill anything and that he was planning on using it to kill the yellow eyed demon.

When they finally killed the vampires and got the colt back, John caved and spilled all his information on the demon and the four of them started the hunt.

When Sam had another vision about the yellowed eyed demon burning a woman on the ceiling, John was pissed.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." he shot at Dean's back.

"Call you?" Dean asked, setting the coffee pot down and turning to walk back to his father. "Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence, Sam called you when I was dying. I mean getting you on the phone, I got a better chance at winning the lottery."

"You're right." John nodded, "Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. By the way, where's that other one?" He asked, looking around as if just realizing something. "Shouldn't there be four of you."

"Kayden's," Sam started, his gaze moved to his brother wondering if he was going to say something. When Dean turned around and headed back to the coffee pot. Sam continued, "Kayden's at Bobby's."

"What's she doing there?" John asked. "I thought she was attached to your hip or something."

"She's staying safe." Dean said, keeping his back to the room. And at his tone of voice, John knew something had happened between Kayden and Dean.

John may have been a hard ass and he may have been a tad obsessed after Mary died, and his boys may have suffered because of it, and he was sorry for that. It was his biggest regret in life. But he knew his son, and Dean was upset. Dean was more than upset, it was in his tone of voice. That was the tone his oldest used when he was sacrificing something he wanted for someone else's happiness. Like when they were kids and Dean would always give the toy at the bottom of the cereal box to Sammy, just so Sam would be happy. No one else would catch it, it was extremely subtle but John cold pick it out a mile away. And the fact that Dean was using that tone of voice over a girl, told him that Dean had fallen for her, and fallen hard.

And John knew that if Dean had fallen for this girl and thought she was safer away from him, there was nothing in the world that could change his mind. Dean would literally go through hell for anyone he cared for.

John was suddenly struck with a truck load of pride for his eldest. He had worried for years that Dean would always be a womanizer and never loved somebody like he had loved Mary. He had thought he wasn't capable, but right at that moment, he knew he had been dead wrong. His son was more than capable, he just never wanted to put anyone he loved in danger just because he loved them. And then he felt angry. Angry at himself for making his boys grow up that way.

When John had first met Kayden, he had hated her. He thought she was going to be a distraction. A distraction that cold get one or both of his boys killed. When she had stood up for his boys to him of all people, a little bit of that hate was replaced with just a little bit of respect. But he had been keeping in touch with Bobby and the way the old hunter told it, Kayden had saved his sons lives on more than one occasion. And it was because of that, all he had for her now was respect.

Looking at the tense set of Dean's shoulders, and hearing the hope in his voice when he said she was safe. John was wondering if this Kayden would finally be the one to tame Dean. To love him unconditionally with all his faults. To give him the look Mary had once upon a time, given him. That look he missed the most, that told him he could do no wrong in her eyes, she would always love him.

And suddenly he felt himself caring about what happened to this girl, if not for her own sake, then for his son.

He was brought out of his own thought when Sam's phone went off. Meg had called to taunt about Jim Murphy's death, make him listen to Caleb die and demand the cold.

John went off to Lincoln to try and trick Meg, while Sam and Dean went after the demon.

**AN: Okay, so I've decided that I will post the 'extra fluff', as I'm calling it, on Friday when I post the next chapter, because if I give you the extra fluff now, I'll be giving away a plot twist to in the next chapter. I know it's a little bit anti climactic but I really wasn't planning on putting the full episodes into the story but I had a little extra room after writing this one out, so it just kinda fizzles out at the end. but other than that,**

**Please leave reviews, I'm gonna take a nap now**

**Nighty Night**

**superfangirl91**


	10. Author's note

**Okay so I am super sorry but this is not a chapter I've been having some unexpected car troubles and haven't been able to get to the library to get my newest chapters posted but I will be posting them soon. And I'm even going to throw in a little extra so keep your eyes peeled. It will be separate from the story Carry On but it goes off of it. You'll have to see I'm going to name it extra fluff. I am so sorry again but I want to thank everyone who is still following and favoriting. It makes my day every time my email goes off.**

**enjoy**

**superfangirl91**


	11. Devil's Trap

**AN: Again, I am sooooooo sooooooo sooooooo sorry about not updating friday, I had some car issues. But hopefully all my posting today will make you love me again. If not, I at least hope you enjoy the story. **

_So this has been a week from hell._ Dean thought as he watched his brother repeat what the doctors had told him to a very upset looking Kayden. As she sank defeated into the chair next to his bed, he couldn't help but think that he was just happy to see her. It had been a while since they had even talked. And now he couldn't. Kayden stared down at his body lying in the hospital bed. Where had they gone wrong? He was pretty sure he was going to die and all he could think about was apologizing to Kayden, and wondering how difficult it would be to kick his own ass.

Dean knew that he was to blame for a good portion of it, but he didn't feel like being mature about anything, so he was blaming Jess. If Jess hadn't been such a bitch, Kayden would not have said what she did and Dean would not have reacted like he did. Then Kayden would have been there to tell them it was all a trap. Yeah, Dean could be content with blaming Jess right now.

***~*SPN*~***

When John was kidnapped, the boys knew they were going to need some help. Jess was against going to Bobby's and Sam was pretty sure he knew why. Kayden was there. Even Dean was reluctant. He didn't know what had been said between the two but Dean thought he was protecting her so Sam knew there was no way to change his brothers mind. So they headed to Bobby's, Jess sulking in the back seat the whole way, and Dean was quiet and thoughtful. Sam could have brought up the issue multiple times but he knew he would just be ignored so he kept his mouth shut.

The sleek black Impala pulled into the gravel drive at Bobby's and the three of them headed into the older hunter's house.

"Bobby." dean called through the house as he sauntered in like he owned the place.

The older Winchester had expected Kayden to be stretched out on Bobby's worn out old sofa but was a little disappointed to find it cold and empty. What he did get was a 'don't yell in my house, ya idjit' from Bobby as he walked up to the three of them and handed Dean a flask of holy water.

"So what brings you boys out here?" Bobby asked, not bother to add Jess into his greeting. The blonde wasn't even looking at him. She was starring at her boyfriend who's eyes were roaming every inch of the place. Bobby knew that Sam and Kayden had grown close and he could see the worry in the taller boys eyes. he also knew, by Kayden's story, that Jess thought there was something between Sam and Kayden, but that wasn't true.

Dean launched into the tale of how John was kidnapped, which had Bobby shaking his head, and muttering something about it not even being Tuesday.

"Where's Kayden?" Jess finally asked the question on everyone's mind Dean was going to ask but then realized, if he did, he would have to suffer through his little brother starring at him in sympathy, so he just ignored the issue. Until now.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the blonde's sneer, but answered gruffly anyway. "I had a hunter friend ask me to show some kid the ropes. Apparently, after helping to take down a shape shifter posing as the tooth fairy to go after some unsuspecting parents, the kid, Garth, wanted to know everything about hunting. And apparently I'm a friggin' baby sitter, so Rufus shove him off on me. Kayden took him out for a simple salt and burn a few days ago, a couple states over. They should be back in a few days." At Sam's questioning look he added. "Kid's kinda slow."

"What the hell Bobby?" Dean asked. "You were supposed to keep her safe, not sending her off on a solo hunt with some asshat who know less than her."

"What in the hell do I look like to you people?" Bobby exploded. "I'm not some warden and this is not a daycare." then his voice got a little softer. "Like you said Dean, Kayden's a big girl, she can go wherever she damn well pleases. And Kayden offered to do this." He glared at Dean, throwing his own words back at him.

"Where is she?" Dean growled, grabbing his keys.

"Dean stop!" Sam said trying to be the voice of reason. "What are you gonna do? Drag her back here kicking and screaming?"

"If I have to." Dean answered eve though it was a rhetorical question, and he received Sammy's bitch face for his troubles.

"Dean, she wasn't to be there. Bobby would never make her do something she didn't want to. And we have bigger problems." Sam reminded him of their missing father. "Whatever problems you have with her have to stop now. Everything stops until we get him back. Everything."

"Well, I got plenty of books on demon's so knock yourselves out." Bobby gestured to his library as he made his way to the back of his house, grumbling about invading Winchesters. Sam expected he was still mad about Kayden and this Garth kid getting pushed off on him.

A couple hours later, Bobby came back into his living room to see the three of them sprawled out and reading. Well, two of them were reading, but Jess was propped in his recliner flipping through a magazine.

"Bobby, this book," Sam started, shaking his head in disbelief. Bobby walked over to read over Sam's shoulder as he sat behind the desk. "I've never see anything like it."

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal alright."

"And these, uh, these protective circles? They really work?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in one, their trapped, powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." Bobby chuckled. "Let me tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." He glanced over at Dean on the couch, who had looked up from his own book. "Normal year, I hear of say three demonic possessions." Bobby shrugged. "This year, I hear of twenty seven, so far." He paused looking at the two boys. "You get what I'm saying right? More and more demons are walking among us."

"You know why?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know it's something big. A storms comin'. And you boys, you're daddy, you are smack in the middle of it."

They were interrupted by the door bursting inward, and in walked Meg.

"No more crap, okay?" She smirked at the room. Dean strode forward, unscrewing the cap off a flask of holy water. When Meg flung her hand sideways and Dean went flying into a shelf of books that toppled down around him as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Sam stepped forward to block his girlfriend from the demons line of sight.

Meg locked her eyes on him as she sauntered into the room. "I want the cold Sam. The real colt."

"We don't have it on us." Sam answered immediately, "We buried it."

"Didn't I say, no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchester's I gotta tell you. I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lack luster man." She said the last three words like she actually concerned about their efforts. "I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually," a gruff voice said from behind her, and the demon turns to see Dean had gotten up to stand behind her with an evil smirk on his face. "We were counting on it."

Dean felt his lips curve up into a cruel smile and he watched the demons eyes flash up to the ceiling to see the large devil's trap, painted there. "Gotcha." He sneered watching surprise, anger, and finally fear flash across her face.

***~*SPN*~***

Guilt. Anger. Fear. Guilt. Fear. All these emotions were playing through Dean's brain as he watched the life drain from the innocent girls eyes. Guilt, for not being able to save the innocent, for somehow not knowing that she was trapped. Anger, at the demon responsible for doing this to some poor innocent girl. Fear, for his missing father that he wasn't even sure was alive. Guilt, again, for not having the time to properly mourn this girl's death, the way she deserved, and wasn't that a bitch. Fear, for his father eventually winning out, and taking over his brain.

Was this what Kayden meant when she talked about them having a long hard road ahead of them? Even Bobby had said that they had really stepped in it this time. If this wasn't it, Dean wasn't sure he wanted to see the rest. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had his clues and he needed to head to Missouri.

The older Winchester spared one last guilt filled glance at the young woman on the floor as he stood up. Bobby was in the other room on the phone with 911, and Jess was sitting in the kitchen flipping absently through a magazine. Dean eyed his little brother, wondering if he would be on his side when he suggested that Jess stay there.

Sammy had been playing along pretty easily with him and Kayden, before she left, when they tried pissing the blonde off. But this wasn't like that. He was trying to keep her safe by leaving her there, hopefully Sammy would see his reasoning.

"Hey Sammy, get your things let's go." Dean said and noticed that the blonde's head pop up.

"You guys better beat it." Bobby said, coming back into the living room "Before the paramedics get here."

"What are you gonna tell 'em?" Sam asked as he, Dean and Bobby headed to the door, Jess following close behind them.

"What, you guys think you invented lying to the cops?" Bobby scoffed. "I'll figure something out."

Sam and Dean chuckled, before Sam eyed his girlfriend and says something that surprises them all. "Hey Bobby, you mind if Jess stays here while Dean and I check out this lead in Missouri?"

"What?" Jess snaps immediately. "No way!"

Dean's eyebrows rose as his brother only ignored his girlfriend and only stares expectantly at Bobby, who looks slightly confused.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Bobby answered after a minute.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam says relieved. He glances at his furious girlfriend before looking pleadingly at Bobby and his brother. "You guys mind giving us a minute."

"Sure Sam." Dean said, giving him an apologizing smile. "We'll just be outside."

Sam waited until the door clicks shut before turning to Jess with what he hoped was a determined expression on his face.

"I'm going with you." Jess says forcefully, before he can even open his mouth.

"Jess," he starts but is interrupted again.

"Damn it Sam. You are not leaving me behind alone with some grumpy, smelly old drunk." She said stamping her foot.

At her words, Sam's wavering resolve hardened. She wasn't angry at being left behind because she wanted to be with him. She was angry about being left behind because of her own selfish reasons.

He fixed her with a hard glare. "Jess, it's safer for you here. It's safer for me, if you stay here." He added when she opened her mouth to argue. "I can't concentrate, if I'm worried about whether or not you're safe. And we are going up against some pretty heavy stuff. I have to be able to concentrate to get out alive."

"You wouldn't be this worried about Kayden. You'd let her go." Jess shot at him, and he was shocked by her childish nature.

"Here we go again." Sam mumbled rolling his eyes. "Kayden's a good hunter."

"And I'm not?" Jess asked and Sam was surprised to see genuine shock on her face.

"Jess, you have to actually want to be here to be a good hunter. You can't do things half-assed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess growled.

Sam took a deep breath in, visibly trying to calm himself, before he spoke in a steady voice. "You have to have to the right motivations to be good at...anything actually. You can't be selfish when it comes to hunting. Can you actually look me in the eye and tell me you want to be here to help people? Not just because you're staying close to me?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." she said too quickly.

Sam just flashed a bitch face and said, "You're a terrible liar."

Jess crossed her arms and glanced down at her feet. "So, what now?"

"You're going to stay here, and when I come back, we'll talk."

Jess scoffed and rolled her eyes, her sad, pathetic girlfriend 'feel sorry for me' facade leaving her features, and nagging bitchy girlfriend replacing it. "You're just gonna leave me here? Seriously?"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned towards they door, opening it. "See you in a few days, Jess." he called over his shoulder.

"Samuel Winchester, if you walk out that door, don't bother coming back."

Sam froze with one foot out the door. He turned to face his girlfriend with a manic gleam in his eye. "When we get my father back," He said in a cool, even voice. "Ask him how well that one worked for him." and he walked casually out the door.

***~*SPN*~***

"So wait a minute." The scrawny, young man across from her interrupted her story. Again. To ask a disbelieving question. Again. "You came from a world where this is all a t.v. show? And you actually know gonna happen in like 5 years?"

"Yes Garth." Kayden rolled her eyes at him. "And if I knew you were going to interrupt this much I would never have told you my story."

Garth had been one of her best friends ever since Bobby had asked her to show him the ropes on hunting all those years ago. They had shared everything about themselves over the years. Kayden knew about all of Garth's love interests and Garth was actually the god father to her three children.

She actually had to pick Johnny up from football practice in an hour, but she had heard Garth was in town on a hunt about 3 towns over, so she had demanded he meet her for a late lunch.

Garth had always pestered her about how she got into hunting and she had always blown him off, not really sure if he would believe her, but today she had caved.

"Sorry, Kay. But this is just too unbelievable. You were never able to find you're way back to your own world? What about your friends and family?" He whispered.

Kayden just shrugged, adjusting the baby on her lap. Little Sammy had fallen asleep in the car on their way to the diner and Mommy was just thankful that the teething infant hadn't woke up yet. Four year old Mary, on the other hand, was doodling happily on her placement, her silky,rich brown curls bouncing back and forth with her head as she hummed an unfamiliar tune. "After the Apocalypse, when things settled down, Dean and I finally had a chance to really be together and it just never got brought up again. Especially after Johnny. I never really had friends there anyway. My family is here and I've never regretted it."

Garth nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "Hey, was I in the show? Did I look cool?"

Kayden giggled and her laughter jostled Sammy, who was now opening his eyes and wiggling around trying to free himself from the constricting blanket. "Yeah, you were one of my favorite characters after Dean, Sam, and Cas." Kayden assured her friend who had called the waitress over to bring them their check.

When the waitress realized that the fussy infant in the woman's arms was awake and growing louder, she hurried over, hoping that maybe they would leave before they had any other customers complaining.

Garth and Kayden paid their bill and made their way outside, Kayden buckled Sammy into his carseat and handed him a cold teething ring to sooth the baby's aching gums. Mary climbed into the back of the impala and secured herself into her own carseat.

Dean had taken her mustang into the shop that day because the brakes needed changed, so he reluctantly handed the keys over to his beloved baby,and stressed, more to himself than Kayden, that it was only for one day.

"Hey, you comin' over tomorrow for Sam's birthday?" Kayden asked as she shut the back door, and opened her own.

"Yeah, hey I meant to ask, is it alright if I bring a lady friend?"

"Yeah,sure. Cheryll's always welcome." Kayden answered.

"Uh, no. Cheryll and I split. This one's name is Jamie."

"Another one?" Kayden chuckled.

"I think this might be the one." Garth answered seriously.

Kayden just shook her head, and sat down in the car. Turning the key and rolling down the window, she called, "We'd love to meet her." Garth had always had a big heart and always thought this one was the one. "And I'll make sure the guys know that her name's Jamie."

"Thanks Kayden. You're the best."

Kayden just waved and pulled out of the diner's parking lot heading to the highschool. Maybe she could sit in on the end of Johnny's practice.

When she got there, she unloaded her two youngest and set them up in the grass next to the practice field. As she watched the jersey with the last name 'Winchester', Kayden thought about Garth's question. What would have happened if she never had been sent to this world? Would she be as happy?

There would have been no apocalypse, and she wouldn't have lost so much. But she was right, her family was here. This is where she belonged.


	12. What the truck!

**AN: What the hell? Right?**

**So here's what happened, my muse slipped something in my coffee and I woke up to find ink smeered on the side of my face and drool all over my keyboard.**

**Before I was knocked out, I had been halfway through writing 'Devil's Trap' and when I woke up, It ws finished, and somehow the stupid idjit managed to bring the damn story to an end as well. I repeat. What the hell?!**

**But don't worry, I've now gained control of my little renegade muse and am now making my own coffee :)**

**So here's what really happened...**

***~*SPN*~***

"So, wait a minute." the scrawny, young man across from her interrupted her. Again. To ask a disbelieving question. Again. "You came from a world whre this is all a t.v. show? And you actually know what's gonna happen in like 5 years?"

"Yes Garth." Kayden rolled her eyes at him. "And if I knew you were going to interrupt this much, I never would have told you my story."

"Sorry, this is just so cool." Garth said, amazed.

"Yeah, I guess." Kayden sighed, popping some fries into her mouth. When Bobby's friend Rufus had showed up tagging along a scrawny little guy who kept demanding to be shown how to protect himself, Kayden had immediately jumped on the opportunity.

She had felt honored Bobby trusted her enough to teach someone to hunt. And the fact that it got her mind off of Dean was only a small part of her joy.

Oh, who was she freaking kidding? It was practically the whole part. But she refused to be one of those girls who sits around and mopes over their crush. So she figured hunting would help get her mind off of it. And it's been working and salted and burned her bones. It was a good first hunt and Garth was only a little banged up. Next time maybe he would remember to stay in the salt circle.

Kayden seriously doubted it though. As soon as the ghost was gone, he had popped up from where she had thrown him at the foot of a tree. "That was cool! Can we do it again.?"

They had slept in that morning and were having which before heading back to Bobby's.

Maybe Bobby would have another hunt for them, or maybe one for her alone. It wasn't like she was going back to the Winchesters anytime soon, and she didn't feel any inkling to research ways to get her back to her own world only to be disappointed again and again.

So yes, her distraction was working perfectly. Until Garth's next question.

"So how long have you been in love with Dean Winchester?"

Kayden's eyes snapped up to his. She wore a glare while he just smiled back calmly.

"I am not in love with Dean Winchester." she growled

"Oh, you are so in love with Dean Winchester." Garth threw his head back with a chuckle on the word 'so'.

Kayden narrowed her eyes at him, before growling, "If you say one freaking word."

"Whoa, whoa." Garth said, raising his hand in surrender. "I would never say anything. 'Sides, it's his fault he lost he's opportunity."

Kayden shook her head and sighed heavily. "You don't know what I did."

"What do you mean?" Garth asked confused.

"I let my anger get the better of me and said something I really shouldn't have."

Garth was shaking his head before she had finished her sentence. "People say things they don't mean all the time, and Dean should have realized that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, his words sinking in. Kayden didn't want to think about any of it. So she kept silent until he changed the subject.

"So what are we gonna do once we get back to Bobby's?" he asked.

"Uh...I don't know." Kayden said honestly. "Maybe he'll give us another hunt."

"Really?" he squeaked. "Would you really hunt with me?" he seemed excited and Kayden couldn't help but smile.

She wouldn't mind hanging out with this kid for a while. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

"Sweet." He grinned.

***~*SPN*~***

As it turned out, they didn't need to get all the way back to Bobby's. The older hunter called her when they were an hour out.

Kayden turned down the music when she felt the vibration in her pocket. keeping one hand on the wheel she fished her phone out and at the name on the caller ID, she flipped the phone up. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey girlie, did you two get that spirit taken care of?"

"Yeah, we're about an hour out, why you got another hunt?" she asked, she was a little sad that she was starting a new life without the Winchesters but was a little excited at the same time. Maybe she should call Sam. Just to check in.

"Maybe. You gonna be okay with that? If you wanna do a solo I can figure out a way to get rid of the goober." Bobby offered making her chuckle.

"Nah. That's cool. I don't mind the goober." She shot a look to Garth who just rolled his eyes. "Where's the case?"

"Cheyenne Wyoming." he said. "It looks like a vampire. No more than two for sure. Looks pretty easy."

Kayden pulled over to the side of the road to listen to bobby explain the case. Apparently a couple people had gone missing every right for the past week, all of them last seen at a local right club. All turn up dead in a field two days later, drained of blood.

She took down the address of the club and the location of the field. When Bobby asked to speak to Garth she handed him the phone and pulled back out onto the road, heading to Cheyenne Wyoming. She'd call Sam after the case.

"Hey Bobby." Garth chirped into the phone.

"Can she hear me?" Bobby asked gruffly. "Answer only yes or no."

"No." Garth said a little confused.

"Good, I've got somethings you and I need to discuss, so next time you're able to get away from her give me a call." Bobby said.

"Okay." Garth said and then Bobby hung up. Garth handed Kayden's phone back to her with a bemused expression.

"What did he want?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just to tell me not to screw up and get hurt." Garth said, but she could tell he was lying. She shrugged it off though and turned the music back up. Bobby could have his little secrets. For now.

***~*SPN*~***

An hour and a half later. Kayden pulled into a gas station for gas.

"I'm gonna use the rest room and get some snacks." Garth called to her over the car as she was putting the nozzle into the tank. "You want anything?"

"Just a bottle of water is fine." She answered.

"Gotcha." he said and headed into the store. When he got to the bathroom he pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

It rang forever before someone picked it up. He could hear a gruff voice but it was muffled as if Bobby was talking away from the phone. "You could have picked up the phone so I didn't break my neck trying to get to it." Then his voice was louder. Talking into the phone now. "Hello?"

"Hey Bobby. It's Garth."

"Good. Is she around?"

"She's outside pumping gas. I old her I was going to the bathroom. What's so important you don't want her to hear?"

"I go a message for you." Bobby sighed. "Dean Winchester asked me to keep her away for a few days. There's gonna be some danger around here for a minute and he wants to keep her out of the way and safe. He also wants you to know that if anything happens to her that you will have to answer to him. And believe me kid, if you had seen his face, you wouldn't want to cross him right now."

"Wait a minute. I'm confused." Garth said, his brow furrowing. "The way she says it, he doesn't want her around period."

"No." Bobby sighed. "The idjit thinks he's keeping her safe by keeping her away. He's in love with her just to bone headed to admit it to himself. Honestly, he'll be lucky if he doesn't get us all killed."

"Oh yeah. Cuz she's from another universe." Garth said.

"I suppose she's told ya?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah and I think it's totaly cool." Garth said enthusiastically. "But what are we gonna do about getting them together?"

"What?"

"Oh come on." Garth said. "They obviously belong together and they obviously wanna be together. They're just to stupid to realize it. We gotta help 'em."

"Yeah maybe. But if Dean finds Kayden anywhere near here right now, he'll have both our heads before we could even think about it. Just keep her busy for now. And don't get her hurt ya idjit."

"Alrighty then." Garth said before hanging up, and walking out of the men's room. He grabbed Kayden's water and a big gulp for himself along with a bag of chips and a slim jim, before heading back out to the car.

***~*SPN*~***

_A few hours earlier, at Bobby's_

"Sure Sam." Dean said, giving him an apologizing smile. "We'll just be outside."

Dean led Bobby outside to the driver side door of the impala. Bobby could tell Dean was about to have a 'moment' when he kept fiddling with his keys and won't meet Bobby's gaze.

"Bobby I need you to do me a favor." Dean said, still not looking up from his keys.

"You mean besides babysitting your brothers mean ass girlfriend?" Bobby chuckled.

Dean finally looked up to meet his eyes and bobby steals himself because he knows what's coming. "I need you to keep her far away from here until this blows over. I don't care what happens, she stays away." he was almost whispering by the end like he couldn't or didn't want to, get the words out. "Call and give her and that Garth kid another hunt I don't care, just keep her away, keep her safe. But tell Garth, that if she gets hurt in any way that I'll be coming after him and make sure that he feels exactly ten times the pain she did." When he finished, his face a mask of cold fury.

Bobby rolled hes eyes and threw his hands into the air. "Why can't you two pull your heads out of your asses already?"

Dean was saved by answering when Sam opened the door. When Sammy paused, Dean looked back to Bobby, his eyes pleading one last time. "Please Bobby. Just do it."

Bobby rolled his eyes again but nodded. Then Sammy stormed down the front steps, and they each got in the car. Neither of them spoke. Each of their minds focused on something different and neither on their dad.

***~*SPN*~***

_Cheyenne Wyoming_

Kayden and Garth arrived on Friday morning to another crime scene. They stop at a gas station to put on their fake FBI suits before they head up to the scene.

They flashed their fake badges at the officer guarding the scene and he waves them through, doing a double take at Kayden.

They were met at the crime scene by a man who had to be in his 60's and his name tag just said 'Roscoe'.

"Hi, my name is Agent Mallark, and this is my partner, Agent Everdeen." * Garth introduced them to the veteran Sharrif. Kayden wanted Garth to lead in this hunt so she let him do the talking. She would only step in if she had to.

"What do the feds care about a couple of bodies in Cheyenne?" the Shariff asked.

"We had a case similar to this a couple years back." Kayden spoke up from just behind Garth. "Big guys just want us to check it out."

"Ah, well whatever floats your boats, I guess." Sheriff Roscoe shrugged and gestured forward to the two bodies laying on the ground with their throats slit. "This is Ronnie Martin and Rhonda Eisen. They were found by a jogger about an hour ago."

"It's kind of odd isn't it?" Garth asked, looking over the bodies. "Their throats were slit but not a lot of blood around. Normally, a wound like that bleeds pretty heavily."

"Yeah, the sick bastard kills them elsewhere and just dumps them here."

"You had something similar to this yesterday morning?" Kayden asked.

"Yes." the sheriff said checking some notes. "Mark Adams and Shelly Jacobson. Driver stopped to take a leak and found them."

"Any similarities in the victims?"

"Just one male, one female, all in their 20's, all last seen two nights before they turned up in this field."

"Anybody come up missing last night?"

"Don't know yet." the sheriff shrugged. "I was called straight here. You two are welcome to come by the station and check though."

When they got to the station, nobody had called in two missing people. But it was still early. Sheriff Roscoe led them to a conference room and let them look through the four victims files.

by lunch they still hadn't found anything and when they came back, they continued their search. It wasn't until two in the afternoon that Garth finally found something.

He had been glancing between two of the files and a map. He made a few markings on the map before he picked up a third file flicking through it and making another mark on the map. Then he picked up the fourth file, which happened to be in Kayden's hands, and did the same thing.

"Hey!" Kayden said indignantly.

"I think I found something." he said and laid the map out on the table so they could both see.

"Mark Adams lives in these apartments." He pointed to a dot. "Shelly Jacobson was last seen walking to her car that was parked here." he pointed to another dot. "And Ronnie Martin and Rhonda Eisen both work here." and he pointed to the last dot.

"Okay?" Kayden said, not seeing the pattern.

"All three spots are in a 5 block walking distance of this night club." he pointed to a spot in the middle of all 3 dots. "The Purple Rose."

"You think they were all taken from the club?"

"I think we found their hunting grounds."

***~*SPN*~***

_8:00 PM friday night_

_Blue Bird Hotel_

_Room 6_

"Come on, Garth." Kayden banged on the bathroom door." I swear you take longer than Dean. And that's saying something."

She was wearing a short black skirt that hugged her hips perfectly, and a low cut green and purple shirt. She walked back over to the bed and zipped her knee high boots up her long tanned legs and pushed the freshly sharpened machete into the right one. The top of the boot covered the handle just right so it wasn't visible and within easy reach.

As she's putting her cute dangle earrings in the bathroom door opens and Garth walks out looking like he's about to go to prom with his cousin.

"Sorry but I gotta look good for the ladies." He said but stopped when he see her. "Wow, are we killing the bloodsuckers or are we taking them out for drinks. Damn girl."

She rolls her eyes at him, but when she turns away to grab her coat she can't stop the smile or the blush at the compliment. She couldn't help but wonder if Dean would have felt the same way. She quickly shook the thought off, it's not like she's going to find out. Ever.

"Come here." Garth said, taking out his phone. "I wanna get a picture of this." Kayden walked over and posed with Garth before throwing on her coat and headed out the door.

Once they were in the car Garth spoke up. "Ya know, I could 'accidentally'" he put air quotes around the word. "send this to Dean. Maybe get him a little jealous."

Kayden just rolled her eyes. "What are we? The prat pack? We aren't in highschool Garth. We got a case to work."

"Whatever." was his only response and the rest of the drive was made in silence.

***~*SPN*~***

The club was loud and smokey, and Kayden was getting a headache. They had been there for an hour and still hadn't gotten a description for the vamps yet. If they didn't figure it out soon, there were going to be two more victims.

She looked over to Garth who seemed to be chatting up a petite blonde at the bar. When Garth turned his head to order her a drink, Kayden watched her slip something into the top of his beer.

She was about to walk over to him and somehow warn him but she was grabbed from behind. She struggled a little a calloused hands snaked their way around her midsection and she felt a sharp pinch i her thigh, just below the him of her skirt.

She looked down to see a hand pulling a needle out of her leg and everything started to go black. She fell back into a big, hard chest and just before she blacked out she feet warm breath on her neck and lips at her ear. "Gotchya now. Hunter." He spit the last word like the word alone was scum beneath his shoe.

Her heart pounded in her chest and he last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was Garth taking a sip of his ruphied drink.

***~*SPN*~***

Kayden woke up, tied to a chair in a dirty, smelly barn. Her thigh burned a little bit and her tongue felt like sand paper in her mouth. When she lifted her head to look around, the room still swam and her movements were slow and stiff.

Garth was a few feet to her left, tied to another chair and he was awake. His hands moved minutely behind his back and she hopped that he was attempting to get out of his bonds.

There were two people across from them, also tied to chairs and they were both slumped over, unconscious.

"Are they alive?" she rasped out.

"Not for long." A cool voice said from the door way to the room. It was the blonde and she swayed her way into the room. Kayden noticed that Garth's hands had stopped moving and she needed to distract her so he could get loose. But where was the other one? "One more feeding and these two will be all used up." The blonde female caressed the cheek of the preppy looking male victim, almost lovingly.

"So you and you're friend take home a couple of nice college kids to do dirty things with, then feed of them and kill them?" Kayden said, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her brain. "You two got a nice set up here. Except ya know, the dead college kids." The blonde vamp just watched her chuckling. Kayden let her head drop dramatically, like she just couldn't hold it up anymore. She needed to keep the vampire's attention on her.

"Hey this was a new skirt! Now it's all dirty." Kayden looked up with a pout. "Are you guys gonna pay for the dry cleaning?" She asked, channeling her best Dean Winchester impression. It's funny, even thought he wasn't actually there, she just couldn't seem to shake him.

"Sure." The blonde said, walking over so slowly to stand right in front of her, and putting Garth out of her eyesight. "Right after I pull it off of your dead body. That skirt would look perfect on me. The shirt's cute too."

As Kayden looked up at the blonde before her, she saw Garth's hands start to move again out of the corner of her eye. "Nah, you don't have the boobs or the ass to pull them off."

Kayden heard a smack and a sharp pain exploded across her cheek as the vampire smacked her. Hard.

As Kayden's head snapped to the side, and in the deafening silence that followed the smack, she heard a much softer nap. The next thing she knew, the blonde head of the vampire was falling to the side and her body the other way. Leaving Garth, standing behind her, holding a machete, looking a little panicked.

He snapped out of it quickly though when the heard a car door slam. Without saying a word Garth hid behind the door and waited until the male vampire entered the room.

When tall, ugly, and stupid noticed that one chair was empty and his partner was on the floor, headless, he snarled at Kayden as if she had done it. How stupid was that? She was tied to a feakin' chair for crying out loud.

She gave him a confused look before his head went rolling sideways too.

"How are you able to stand up straight?" Kayden demanded. "I saw her slip something in your drink."

"Yeah." he said, coming over to cut her binds. "I did too, so I let her think I drank it. I was gonna take her out when we got out to the parking lot, but then I saw that creepy dude, dragging you out the back exit, so I improvised."

Kayden sat forward with her head in her hands trying to get the room to stop pinning. "Wow Garth. I guess I underestimated you. I'm sorry." she said sincerely.

"Don't worry 'bout it, a lot of people do it. I figure it's a cause of my goofy personality. I don't take it to personal." He answered, waving her off with a bright smile. "Should I go get the car or do you think you can walk? I'm gonna need help with them." He pointed to the two vampires. "We could probably take them out to the field and burn them."

It took them a half an hour to drag the bodies out to the field and salt and burn them. Then they headed back into the barn and loaded the other two victims in the car, and headed back to the hotel. They pulled the two till unconscious victims into Garth's car and Kayden was going to ditch the vamp mobile while Garth took the victims to the hospital.

As Kayden shut the back door on the two victims, her phone rang. She pulled it out and glanced at the name, before flipping it open.

"Hey Bobby. We just burned the vamps. I'm gonna ditch their car while Garth takes the last two vics to the hospital." Kayden said as she grabbed her bag out of the room.

"That's good, look Kayden. I think you should head this way."

She froze at Bobby's voice. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Her heart dropped as she realized that it most likely had something to do with Sam and Dean. "What happened?"

"Umm..." He stuttered and she knew her assumption was correct "Dean and John are in the hospital. Dean's in a coma. They aren't sure if he's waking up."

Kayden was stunned for a second. "They went after it didn't they?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

At Bobby's strangled "Yes." her eyes slipped closed and tears threatened to choke her.

"Why didn't any of you call me?" she accused in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry." Bobby was horrified at himself. and Dean. "He wanted to keep you safe."

A strangled laugh made it's way out of her throat as she started moving again. She waved good bye to Garth and threw her bag into the passenger seat of the vamps car. "I'm on my way." She said before she slammed the phone shut and peeled out of the parking lot. She was on her way to kick some Winchester ass. After she saved it of coarse.

**AN: So do you hate me still? I also posted something to the Extra Fluff story so be sure to check that out and again, reviews are awesome!**

**Anyway, I would like to remind you all that I own nothing and I am making no money off of this. I've only borrowed the boys to play with for a little while. Not sure I want to give them back just yet.**

**so keep reading and reviews are lovely.**

**superfangirl91**


	13. In My Time of Dying

**AN: I am sorry about not updating this past friday. There have been a lot of things going on in my life and I will keep writing and updating but it may be a bit more sporadic. **

**I don't own anything you recognize but I thank you for continuing to read with me. Reviews are gold!  
>superfangirl91<strong>

Bobby had never been more scared in his life than when Sam called to tell him that Dean was in a coma. They were at the county hospital in the next town over, and Sam asked if he could get the impala towed back to his yard.

Bobby agreed easily before asking the question he most feared the answer of. "Does Kayden know?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could call her too? I got the cops asking questions right now." Sam whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, sure." Bobby agreed. He was pretty sure Sam could ask for anything right then and he would readily hand it over. He didn't want to be the one to tell Kayden what happened but he knew Sam had a lot on his plate right now. "I'll head out as soon as I call her."

"Thanks Bobby. I'll be by later to get Jess out of your hair." Sam sighed, relieved Bobby was still willing to help out even though they both were a little pissed at Dean. He should never have let Kayden leave like that, but Sam was more worried about saving his brother. He could kick his ass later.

When Sam hung up to go talk to the police, Bobby dialed Kayden's number sadly. He had to smile at the cheerful way she answered the phone, explaining excitedly how they had finished the hunt, as if he was a proud parent that she had called to brag about a big promotion at work.

His smile fell when he remembered he was about to shatter that illusion along with her heart possibly. How in the hell was he supposed to tell her that the man she most likely loved was lying in a coma about to die?

If the damn idjit had just listened to him to begin with, none of them would be in this situation. His own heart broke at her whispered accusation, voice breaking in despair. He could hear the pain through the speaker of the phone and he vowed to do everything in his power to never let her feel this way again. She gave a short "I'm on my way." And she hung up.

Bobby shook his head sadly before putting the phone back on the wall and grabbing his keys. "Sam will be by later. I'm going to get the impala." he said as he passed Jess on the couch. She hadn't even flinched when Sam told them everything that had happened. And she didn't acknowledge him now. If it weren't for Sam, Bobby would have let her freeze her pretty little ass off outside at night.

***~*SPN*~***

Kayden was pissed. Why were they all insisting that she couldn't take care of herself. Just because Jess was a bad hunter didn't mean she was. She had actually paid attention when Sam, Dean, and Bobby were training them to hunt.

Okay. Maybe she paid extra attention to the way Dean's shirt rode up his back so she could see the tight lean muscles just above his form fitting blue jeans, when he raised both arms to aim a gun. Or the way his breath washed over the skin of her shoulder whenever he leaned in close to check her own aim.

But damnit! She was at least a capable hunter. She had just done two solo hunts with a newbie and they were done within 4 days. Didn't that prove that she was more than qualified to take care of her own damn self? Then why hadn't any of them called her to let her know that they were going after the demon? Each and everyone of them _knew_ that she knew exactly what was going to happen. So why in the hell would they not have picked up the damn phone and said '_hey Kayden just wanted to let you know, were going after the demon that killed out mother. Got any advice for us?' _Then she could have said, '_Oh, yeah. It's a MOTHER FUCKING TRAP! Be careful._'

But no. They had to do it their own friggin way and now Dean was in a mother trucking coma. How was she supposed to keep both John and Dean alive now?

***~*SPN*~***

When she got to the hospital, Sam was standing in the entrance way. When he saw her walking towards him, he looked down sheepishly at his own feet. That could have been because she was glaring daggers at him.

"Sam." She growled out.

"Hey Kayden." he said. They stared at each other, Kayden glaring and Sam nervously twitching, before Kayden rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

"You wanna show me to his room now?"

Sam sighed and waved her in the door. Kayden followed him nervously through the halls. She knew what Dean was going to look like, thanks to the show, but she also knew t.v and real life were two very different things.

When they finally arrived at Dean's room, Kayden realized that no, what they showed on t.v could never have prepared her for the sight that awaited her.

Kayden quietly peeked around the door that Sam had walked in and froze. Dean was lying unconscious on the bed. The face that she had longed to see smiling and happy, now was laying bruised and battered on a dirty looking hospital pillow. His hair was still damp at the edges of his face where they must have cleaned the blood off from the accident. The dark brown stitches above his right eye contrasted drastically with the very pale parlor of his skin, and he had tubes coming out of his nose and throat.

Her heart stopped when at first her eyes didn't catch the small shallow movements of his chest that indicated he was still alive, but it picked up again with a stutter when she moved closer and recognized them. In the show they made it look pretty. The actor Jensen Ackles was _acting_ that he had tubes down his throat. It was _make up_ stitches on his forehead. (of coarse Jensen Ackles could make anything look pretty.)

No this was nothing even close to pretty. This was the stuff nightmares were made of, and Kayden was certain that she was going to have nightmares about this. This was terrifying. Kayden barley heard Sam say something about a cerebral edema as she sank into the chair next to Dean's bed.

_So this has been a week from hell_. Dean thought as he watched his brother repeat what the doctor had told him to a very upset looking Kayden. As she sank, defeated into the chair next to his hospital bed, he couldn't help but think that he was just happy to see her. It had been awhile since they had even talked. And now he couldn't. Kayden stared down at his body, lying in the hospital bed. Where had they gone wrong? He was pretty sure he was going to die, no matter what he tried yelling at everyone, and all he could think about was apologizing to Kayden, and wondering how difficult it would be to kick his own ass.

Dean knew he was to blame for a good portion of it, but he didn't feel like being mature about anything so he was blaming Jess. If Jess hadn't been such a bitch, Kayden would not have said what she did and Dean would not have reacted the way he did. Then Kayden would have been there to tell them it was all a trap. Yeah, Dean could be content with blaming Jess right now.

"Bobby's on his way back from picking up the impala." Sam said bringing Dean out of his thoughts. "He's gonna pick me up and I'm gonna see if there's anything that wasn't pulled from the trunk. Bobby says he's pretty sure the police didn't go through it yet because all the weapons are still there. And Dad gave me a list of protection stuff to pick up." Kayden's head perked up slightly at that and Dean could see her wheels turning. "Do you wanna ride back to Bobby's with me, or do you wanna hang out here?"

"I'll hang here." Kayden answered, still staring off into space. "I'll get my bag from the car and change into some jeans." Dean noticed for the first time what she was wearing, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

He had been so caught up in what he would say to her if he was awake that he had completely ignored how beautiful she was. Black, skin tight boots ran up her long, smooth legs and her skirt came to just below mid thigh, hugging in all the right places. Her shirt hung off her shoulders slightly and was a little short so when she shifted in her seat, it rode up to reveal a strip of smooth creamy skin.

He could tell that she had traveled through the night by the way her hair was pulled roughly to the top of her head, and there was dust all over her wrinkled clothes. However, instead of that taking away from her beauty, it magnified it. He could see that innocence in her that only women seemed to carry, but there was also a fierce, and strong personality behind it and woven through it that to him with the way he grew up and the way he lived his life, would always be beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Alright. I'll be back later then. Is there anything you need?" Sam asked and after she shook her head, he ducked out of the room.

Kayden stayed silent, and Dean wondered whether she was mad at him or scared or both. "You are one stubborn asshole, Dean Winchester." He was surprised at the rage in her voice. "You know if you had just picked up the phone, called me, not been a complete douche wad. You cold have saved yourself a lot of pain. Now, I don't know how to fix this." She paused to wipe tears out of her eyes before yelling at the corner that he was standing in, almost looking right at him. "I can't fix this!" and she got up and left the room.

He followed behind her shocked. She had looked right at him. Does she know he's there? Maybe if he followed her, he would get some answers.

"Excuse me?" She said, and Dean looked up to see they were at a nurses station. "Do you know which room John Winchester is in?" she asked the nurse, who typed something into the computer before pointing Kayden in the direction of his father's room. Kayden politely thanked the nurse before heading the way she instructed and stopping to knock softly on the open door.

John Winchester looked up from his lap and smiled. "Hello Kayden." He said in his gruff voice.

"John." She nodded her head in greeting and entered the room. The eldest Winchester rose an eyebrow with an amused smile as she sat in the chair next to his bed. He wasn't used to being called John by someone her age. With his boys it was always 'sir' or 'dad' and he didn't have much of a relationship with the adult youth population except in cases and they never knew his real name.

But she said his name with a certain amount of respect. As if saying '_I recognize you as a friend's parental figure and it is because of that and only that reason, I will be civil with you_.' And he couldn't blame her for that. She had been right to say what she did when they had first met. And now his oldest son was in love with this woman.

"I know what you're planning John." She said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"And what would I be planning?" he asked, amused. He wasn't going to let her talk him out of this. It was for his family.

Kayden rolled her eyes. "You're going to trade the colt for Dean's life."

Dean was stunned. What the hell was she talking about? He was even more stunned when his dad just chuckled.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked her.

"I won't have to." She whispered. "The demon won't take the deal. He wants something more."

John's face fell. "What does he want?" When Kayden stayed silent he tried reasoning. "I'll just find out when I summon him."

Kayden's eyes moved up to meet John's. "He wants your soul. Today."

John swallowed and put on a forced grin. "well, I guess I better pack my sunscreen."

"NO!" Dean yelled, but neither one could hear him.

"Dean's not going to be happy, John. How is this supposed to make him feel?"

"He can't know." He said immediately.

Kayden threw her hands in the air. "Wake up, John! Your son is not that stupid. He miraculously wakes up and an hour later his father suddenly drops dead? Plus, he's here right now." she added quietly as an afterthought.

"What?" John and Dean said together, although Dean went ignored.

"His body's in a coma, but the way the show depicted it, he's having an out of body experience type thing. He's probably in the room right now. Although, I don't think he'll remember anything." She sighed but moved on quickly, "That still doesn't mean he's stupid. He figures it out."

"Then you have to help him understand." John said. "I have to do this for my family. Dean and Sam deserve a good life. They have each other, they have Bobby. Me? I have no one. I've made my boys lives miserable enough that neither want to be around me. I'm just a miserable drunken mess with out Mary." He wasn't speaking as if looking for pity, just like someone who's come to grips with reality and accepted it.

"They'd rather have you alive with all of that than dead." Kayden whispered, Dean silently agreeing beside her.

"Yes, but if I don't do this, will Dean live?" John asked. He was strangely calm when addressing his death but when it came to his son's, John's throat closed up and he couldn't breath for a minute.

Kayden looked back down at her hands before she answered. "I can't say. In the show, this is the way Dean is saved.''

John nodded, feeling slightly relieved that at least his plan would work. "You need to help them get through this. Sam deserves someone to settle down with. Dean deserves the same." He didn't even bother mentioning Jess, the patriarch of the Winchester line could see the tension between his youngest and the blonde and figured it was only a matter of time. He paused, gauging her reaction to his next words. "Dean deserves you."

"What?" This time it was Dean and Kayden who spoke in unison.

"I see the way you look at him." John says, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "The way you protected him when we first met. It may have been just a crush back then, but now, you love him don't you."

Kayden shook her head and opened her mouth to debate, but John stopped her. "No, honey. Don't deny it. It's that love that I'm relying on to help my son and keep him happy. Dean needs a strong and fierce woman to keep him in line." Dean smiled slightly at the adjectives. They were the same ones he had used earlier when describing beauty, to himself. God he was really getting tired of no one seeing or hearing him.

Kayden just watched John, judging whether or not he was being sincere. But Dean was silently reeling. Kayden loved him? Where the hell did that come from?

"You should tell him." John said softly. _Yeah, why wouldn't she tell him?!_ But Kayden was already shaking her head.

"He won't return them. What would it matter if he knows?" She said. "I'm just some creepy stalker girl who can't keep her mouth shut. He can't even trust me to take care of myself. He asked Bobby to keep me on a hunt away from here so I would be safe."

"You know that when he's trying to keep someone safe, it means he really cares for them." John said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he loves them or returns their feelings." Kayden sighed, running her hands over her hair.

"Damnit Bobby! Can't you keep your whiskey filled trap shut?" Dean growled out, but again no one could hear him. And Kayden knew he was there? Well, that explained why she seemed to be looking right at him earlier. She had just chosen that spot in the room where he was most likely to be and hoped that he was there.

Wait a minute, the reason she won't say anything is because she thinks he's disgusted with her. But he's not. Well, it doesn't matter, now he knows and he wasn't going to let her slip away again.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw a white shadow float passed the door. Looking back at his father and Kayden he realized they hadn't moved. "I'll take it you didn't see that." And he followed the creature down the hallway. As he was busy chasing a reaper. Dean didn't hear the rest of the conversation between Kayden and his father.

"What about Sam?" Kayden asked, voice soft.

"He'll get through it, remember, I went two years without talking to him." John answered sadly.

"That's not how it works, John. You're his father, no matter how pissed he is at you, he still loves you."

"I know. I was just pointing out that Sam will have an easier time accepting it. For the rest of it, he'll have you." John shrugged. "I need you to promise me something, Kayden." he waited until she was looking into his eyes as he fixed her with a steady gaze and spoke authoritatively in a respectful way. "Promise me that no matter what Dean does or says in the next few months, stick with him. He loves you Kayden, he just can't see that yet. So he's going to try to push you away. Dean doesn't like anyone to know he's in pain so he's going to do everything in his power to push it down. I need you to just ignore it and don't run off to Bobby's. He'll eventually get it through that thick Winchester skull of his that you're what he needs, what he deserves.''

Kayden didn't answer for a minute. ''Alright, fine. I'll promise, but you have to promise me something. Promise you won't say anything inappropriate to Dean when you say good bye.'' He gave her a confused look, and she put her hand up to stop his question. ''Just trust me that you don't know everything, and you would regret it.''

He studied her for a moment, before just nodding his head.

***~*SPN*~***

Bobby pulled into the junk yard and stopped in front of the house, Sam was surprised when Jess didn't come out of the house when she heard them pull in.

''Does she know Kayden's back in town?" Sam asked nodding towards the house.

''Hell,'' Bobby scoffed, ''I ain't gonna be the one to tell her. Are you?''

Sam had to admit that the prospect of enlightening his girlfriend on Kayden's whereabouts was not an appealing idea. So he just shrugged and got out of the cab, walking back to the twisted pretzel that was the impala. ''Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed.'' Sam said, pulling his busted laptop through the rear window.

''Look Sam,'' Bobby began, looking down sadly at the deformed metal of the imapla's hood. ''This just ain't worth the tow. I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap.'' He lifted the hood to peek at the engine and had to hold back a pained groan.

''No.'' Sam said, still going through the cab of the car. ''Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna wanna fix this.''

''There's nothing to fix.'' Bobby said, kicking a tire. ''The frame's a pretzel, the engine's ruined. There's barley any parts worth salvaging.''

''Listen to me Bobby.'' Sam said with a sigh. ''If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on...'' Sam trailed off wondering when his words had stopped being about the car.

"Okay.'' Bobby nodded, as Sam pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

''Here uh, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him.''

Bobby took the piece of hospital stationary and glanced over the items. ''What'd John want with this?''

''Protection from the demon.'' the youngest Winchester answered, and he watched as Bobby's face did something weird. ''What is it Bobby?''

The old hunter studied him for a minute before deciding. ''This stuff ain't for no protecting. It's for summoning.''

Sam's jaw clenched. ''What?''

Bobby just shrugged and handed the list back to Sam. ''It looks like Garth is here, tell him to pull all that stuff from the pantry. I'll clean out the trunk, you go talk to your girlfriend.''

Sam stood there in anger for a minute before, rolling his shoulders and heading inside.

Jess was sitting at the table with a short scrawny dude sitting across from her trying to hold a conversation but Jess was ignoring him. Her back was to Sam so Garth was the first one to notice him when he walked in.

Garth shot up out of his seat when he spotted Sam and immediately moved to stand in front of Jess as if to protect her from Sam.

Sam only raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. ''I'm Sam. You must be Garth.''

"Oh, yeah.'' Garth smiled, immediately relaxing.

"Hey Sam. I've heard a lot about you from Kayden.''

Sam heard a scoff from behind the shorter man, but he just smiled politely. ''Yeah, I wish I could say the same but the last timed I talked to Kayden before all this happened, I don't think she had met you yet.''

"No worries." Garth said waving him off.

''Hey, Bobby wanted me to ask if you could pull these items out of the pantry for me?'' Sam said, handing him the piece of hotel stationary.

Garth looked down the list before smiling back up at Sam. ''No problem, I'll be back in a sec.'' and he left the kitchen.

Sam waited until Garth left to turn to his girlfriend. ''Hey, I gotta head back to the hospital, Bobby's letting me borrow one of his cars. Do you want to go with me or stay here?" he offered.

Jess shot up form her seat the moment he spoke and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist in a comforting hug. ''I'm so sorry Sammy.'' And Sam would have believed her little, concerned girlfriend act if she wasn't acting like Dean was already dead.

Garth came back a few minutes later and Sam was surprised to find himself amused by Garth's look of disappointment when he noticed their obvious relationship, rather than jealous.

Hmm, that was weird. Sam was normally a possessive boyfriend. Not like Jess, but he did catch himself pulling Jess closer and showing some extra affection when he noticed another guy's gaze lingering a little too long. But now? Now he couldn't care less where the young hunter's eyes lingered. Maybe because he didn't feel threatened by the the scrawny dude.

Oh well. He shrugged it off not thinking about it too long, he had other problems.

***~*SPN*~***

Sam and Jess arrived back at the hospital a half an hour later. Sam wanted to smack himself. In being pissed at his dad he had completely forgotten that Jess had no idea that Kayden was back in town. Well, now it was too late because they were just walking into Dean's room when he remembered, and Jess had already spotted Kayden sitting in the chair at the end his brother's bed.

The brunette had obviously had time to change her clothes but Sam guessed that she was too tired because she was still wearing the clothes she had walked in with, and nodding softly in the her chair.

Sam watched Jess' eyes narrow dangerously and he only had a second to worry about Kayden before said brunette's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

''Hey Kayden.'' He smiled. ''Maybe you should head back to Bobby's, get some rest. You know Dean's not going anywhere right now.''

Kayden smiled at his attempt at humor but if she had caught the faint sound of guilt at the end, she didn't let on. ''Nah, I'm okay here. These chairs are probably more comfortable than Bobby's lumpy mattress, anyways.''

''Yeah, we should probably get him a new one if any of us are going to be spending any amount of time there.'' He smiled, then glanced down at Dean. ''Any changes yet?''

Kayden just shook her head sadly and stared down at her hands.

''Alright.'' Sam choked. ''Well, I've got to talk to my dad, you coming Jess?''

Jess just eyed Kayden then turned to Dean. ''No, I'm gonna stay here. Pay my respects.''

Kayden's eyes went wide but Sam cut her off as she opened her mouth. ''He's not dead, Jess'' he said coldly.

''I know.'' she assured. ''Just in case though.'' And she looked down sadly at Dean who rolled his eyes from the corner of the room where he'd leaning against the wall, watching Kayden.

''Okay.'' Sam said as he turned toward the door, but stopped at Kayden's call.

''Sam,'' he turned back around to her, most of the harshness from his glare gone. ''Don't say anything you'll regret. Remember to keep your temper, we are in a hospital.'' he only gave her a confused look before leaving.

''Well, you sure know something, don't you?" Dean asked suspiciously, eyeing Kayden. But once again he's invisible.

It was quiet in the room for a few minutes and Kayden thought she was going to get only little glares from Jess before the blonde spoke softly, still looking sadly down at Dean. ''So you're back?''

''Yep.'' Kayden answered, popping the 'p'.

''When are you leaving?'' Jess asked still calm, and Kayden grew suspicious.

''When the Winchester's do, I guess.'' She was going to say 'when Dean does.' but she didn't.

Jess sighed. ''Poor Sammy, he's going to be so sad.

"He's not going to die, Jess." Kayden snarled, and Jess finally looked up, an amused smile on her face.

''Even if he does wake up, he's not going to want to see you.'' The blonde said sweetly, walking down the side of the bed to lean her hip against the end of it casually. ''You know he's going to blame you right? I mean, how could he not?''

Dean straightened up with a "You bitch!'' growled out, and ignored.

''You ran off.'' Jess continued. ''Knowing what was going to happen.

''You know it doesn't work like that. I can't always tell where we're at in the story.'' Kayden said but dean could see her shoulders tensing as if she almost believed her.

''Don't listen to her Kayden.'' he pleaded.

"It doesn't matter.'' Jess shrugged, examining her nails. ''You abandon them. You should have seen how pissed he was when he found out you left. Sam wanted to go find you, but Dean just said that we didn't need you anymore, So you should just crawl back to that pathetic guy at Bobby's, he looks like he doesn't mind sloppy seconds.'' The blonde's eyes traveled over Kayden's worn clothes to emphasize the last two words.

Before Dean could even yell out, ''What the hell?'' Kayden was out of her chair and tackling Jess to the ground with a growl. Kayden was throwing punches and pulling hair, and Dean stood in shock for a moment before yelling ''Hell yeah. Chick fight!'' triumphantly.

***~*SPN*~***

''It was possessing you Dad, it would have killed you too.'' Sam yelled, stepping closer to his father's bed.

''Yeah, and our brother would be awake right now.'' John yelled back.

''Go to hell.'' Sam said and as the words left his mouth he heard Kayden's voice in the back of his, telling him not to say something he would regret, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

''Ya know what.'' John fumed. ''I should never have taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew you weren't ready.''

Sam was saved from replying by doctors and nurses rushing by their room.

John's furious expression instantly changed to one of concern. ''Go check on Dean.'' he ordered and that was one request Sam was going to obey. Sam's heart fell as he followed the doctors and saw they were heading to Dean's room, but when he arrived he was not expecting what he saw.

Kayden and Jess were wrestling on the floor in front of Dean's bed with doctors and nurses standing around them yelling at them to stop.

Sam finally snapped out of his shock long enough to run over and with the help of one of the male doctors, pulled Kayden and Jess from each other.

''What the hell is going on?'' Sam asked, trying to hold on to a struggling Kayden.

The two women ignored him as Jess snarled. ''You're gonna pay for that!'' She had a fat and busted lip and a bruise was forming around her left eye.

''Bring it, bitch.'' Kayden smiled evilly, summoning her best Dean Winchester impression, and aside from some bloody knuckles she was fine.

Everyone froze and looked over to Dean's body when beeping noises started echoing around the room.

The nurses herded Sam, Kayden, and Jess out of the room while the doctors rushed to the bed yelling things like ''No pulse.'' and ''Get the paddles.'' The three of them watched from the doorway as the doctors moved around the bed yelling until the monitors stopped screaming alarms and Dean's heart rate picked up.

Kayden watched over the next few hours as Sam ran around trying to figure out if Dean was really there. She let him be, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to do anything and that John's plan was already in motion.

Kayden wrestled with her decision to let John make the deal all afternoon, but she knew John would dig his heels in and wouldn't let this one go. And how could she ask him to? This was his son, and no matter how John acted he loved his sons.

Kayden went to change her clothes and get some coffee for an hour or so, to let Sam use a mystical talking board to try and contact his brother in peace.

She was walking back to Dean's room when a body shoved past her almost spilling the craptastic coffee all over her jeans.

''Hey!'' she yelled before realizing it was a doctor headed into Dean's room, then she froze. She knew what it meant if a doctor was rushing like that into Dean's room. He was waking up. Which meant that John's deal was made.

She slowly shakily made her way to Dean's room and hesitantly peeked around the corner. The doctors had pulled the tubes out of Dean's nose and throat and were checking him over. She waited in the hall until the doctors left before shyly walking into the room.

When Dean turned his head to see Kayden walk into the room he couldn't help but smile at her. He had missed her more than he had thought. He couldn't stop the feeling that he needed to tell her something but couldn't figure out what.

''Finally you wake your lazy ass up.'' she joked hoarsely, and his heart warmed at the sight of her smile. ''I don't know if I could choke down another cup of this sludge they call coffee.''

''Well, I guess I was just waiting on something as pretty as you to show up.'' he flirted back, almost seamlessly slipping right back into their old routine.

''Actually, she hasn't hardly left your side since she got here 8 hours ago.'' Sam said and Dean didn't know what to say. She sat next to him for 8 hours? He couldn't find anything to say to that so he changed the subject. ''So you said a reaper was after me?''

''Yeah.'' Sam nodded.

"How'd I ditch it?''

''You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?''

Dean looked to Kayden feeling that sense that he needed to tell her something again. ''No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong.''

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Kayden's head snapped up and her eyes instantly watered. John was standing in the doorway, smiling at Dean. ''How ya feeling dude?''

''Fine, I guess.'' Dean answered. ''I'm alive.''

Kayden cleared her throat. She wasn't going to be able to handle this. She needed to leave, and quick. ''Well, since Sleeping Beauty's awake, I'm gonna head back to Bobby's, get some shut eye. Those vamps knocked me around a little bit and I'm beat.''

''Oh, yeah.'' Dean said remembering. ''How'd it go with your friend?''

Kayden smiled at him. ''It's a long story. I'll tell ya later.'' and she walked to doorway. ''It was good to see you John.'' Then she surprised everyone by gently pulling the eldest Winchester into a hug, careful of his broken arm.

He only hesitated for a second before wrapping his good arm around her waist and returned the hug. ''Look after my boys.'' he whispered so only she could hear.

''You're a fool John Winchester.'' And she pulled back to give him a watery smile before heading the door.

She heard Dean ask, ''What the hell was that about? I thought you two hated each other.'' and John's soft reply of ''Kayden and I have an understanding.'' before she ran through the halls with tears in her eyes, wanting to get as far away from the heartbreak as she could.

She couldn't remember how she arrived at Bobby's, she was just glad she arrived in one piece. The tears were flowing freely how and were blurring her vision. She barley made it in the door before she flung herself at bobby and broke down completely. He just held her tightly and moved her over to the couch.

And they sat there for close to twenty minutes, Kayden crying heart brokenly into Bobby's shoulder, Bobby silently freaking out because Kayden was crying into his shoulder,and Garth sitting on the other side of Kayden patting her back in soothing circles.

When Kayden finally calmed down, Bobby made a fresh pot of coffee and Kayden told them everything that had happened since she arrived at the hospital. Kayden received a fresh wave of tears when Sam called with the news of John's passing and to ask Bobby to get his fathers body from the morgue. But she kept it together long enough to pay her respects to his pyre before Bobby, Garth, Jess, and Kayden left the brothers to grieve alone together.

**AN: So I've realized that the time line in these past couple chapter have been a little off. Firstly, there should have been more time gone by with Dean and Sam while the story was focused on Kayden and Garth. Secondly, the hospital stuff in the show lasted through the night and into the next day. I didn't realize I had written it differently until now. I'm to lazy to go back and fix it and it's not going to make any difference, so I'm leaving it the way it is. Just didn't anyone to be confused.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**


	14. Everybody Loves a Clown

**AN: Okay, so we are going to pretend that the freaking time line all fits for this chapter. I don't know how in the hell I keep doing this but I'm trying to fix it I promise.**

**I want give a quick shout out to all my followers and favorites and a special thank you to all the reviews. They all make my day.**

**Also, quick announcement. There is a new development at the end of this chapter and I'm going to need you guys to help out with a decision. You'll see just be paying attention to the AN at the end of this chapter.**

**That is all. Enjoy!**

**superfangirl91**

One week. It had been one week since his father died and Dean was getting tired of all the stares and checking to make sure he was okay. Bobby had found another partner for Garth and the two had left the day after John's funeral for a hunt in Wisconsin, after paying their respects of coarse.

Dean didn't understand that. How was someone supposed to feel sorry for the passing of someone else they didn't even know. Zach, the partner Bobby had found, had been hunting for almost 10 years so he knew the Winchester name. He'd heard of the infamous John Winchester, so his condolences to the late hunter's sons wasn't surprising.

But when Garth had pulled a crying Kayden into a hug with moisture in his eyes, Dean wanted to punch him. He was new to the life and had never met John, so how could this scrawny little boy feel remorse or grief about his passing.

And further more, why in the hell was Kayden walking around like she had lost a good friend? He had been almost positive that her and John hated each other. And he knew, without a doubt, that they at least disapproved of one another. Sure that didn't meant that Kayden would be happy that he was dead, but it also didn't meant that she would really mourn him. And what was with the hug they shared an hour before John was found dead?

Dean's hands froze on the ratchet he was using to tighten a bolt. Had Kayden known something was going to happen? Did she know that John was going to die? He shook himself out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching. Kayden would never keep something like that to herself. Right?

His hands kept working as he silently prayed that the feet didn't belong to...yep he was pretty sure he was going to punch something soon. Why couldn't his little brother just leave him alone. This was the third time this morning Sammy had made his way out to 'see how he was holding up.'

''How's the car coming along?'' and Dean almost groaned at Sam's attempt at small talk.

''Slow.''

"Yeah?'' Sam said, shifting his Sasquatch feet. ''Need any help?''

''What, you under a hood? I'll pass.'' Dean scoffed.

''Need anything else then?'' And suddenly, Dean couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled himself out from under the car and almost glared at his brother. ''Stop it, Sam.''

''Stop what?''

Dean huffed and threw the tool in his hand onto the work bench. ''Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking I'm okay. I'm okay.'' When Sam only starred at him in disbelief he rolled his eyes. ''Really. I promise.''

Sam sighed and gave in. "Alright Dean. It's just we've been at Bobby's over a week and you haven't brought up Dad once.''

Dean gave him a serious look. ''You know what? You're right. Come here, I wanna lay my head gently on your shoulder and maybe even cry and maybe even slow dance.''

''Don't patronize me Dean. Dad is dead, the colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this and your acting like nothing happened.'' Sam yelled, sounding frustrated.

''What do you want me to say?''

''Say something.'' Sam exploded. ''Alright. Hell, say anything. Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? All you do is sit out here all day buried underneath this damn car.

"Revenge huh?" Dean asked. ''Sounds good. You got any leads of where the demon is? Makin heads or tales of any of Dad's research, cause I sure ain't. But you know what, when we do finally find it,'' he stopped mid sentence, like he had just remembered something. ''Oh, no wait. Like you said the colt's gone, but I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it.'' He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. ''We got nothing, Sam. Nothing okay. So you know what? The only thing I can do, is I can work on the car.'' And he went back to work.

''Well, we got something, alright.'' Sam said pulling something small and black out of his pocket. ''It's what I came out here to tell you. It's one of Dad's old phones. Took me awhile, but I cracked his voice mail code. Listen to this.''

He handed Dean the phone.

''John, it's Ellen. Again. Look don't be stubborn you know I can help you, call me.'' The woman sounded older, around John's age and her voice had a distinctive authority to it that reminded Dean of the way his dad had always spoke when ordering the brothers around.

''That message is four months old.'' Sam said taking the phone back from Dean.

''Dad saved that chicks message for four months, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?''

''No, but I ran a trace on the phone number and I got an address.''

Dean nodded, thinking. ''Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars.''

''Yeah, about that.'' Sam said scratching the back of his head. ''There are somethings going on between me and Jess. Since it's just a research thing, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind just you and Kayden going. You don't have to if you and Kayden are still on the outs.''

Dean thought about it for a minute. Were he and Kayden on the outs? They had been a tiny bit off with each other this past week but Dean was contributing that to Kayden walking on egg shells around him. For the most part they had gone back to how they had been, playful flirting and everything. John's death had brought them back together, but it was those little moments when Dean was quiet and thoughtful, he would catch her making pitying faces in his direction, and he would suddenly want to throw up or punch a wall or both.

"Nah, we're okay.'' he answered, wondering himself if he was lying or telling the truth. ''Why what's going on between you an Jess?''

''Nothing man. Just some things we need to work out. Don't worry about it.'' Sam said shrugging it off. Dean could tell he was lying but he wasn't going to push. Sam had enough on his plate.

***~*SPN*~***

As Sam and Bobby watched the beat up old van pull out of Singer's Auto Salvage, Sam couldn't help but laugh. ''Dean's gonna be so pissed by the time they get there.''

Bobby just chuckled before getting serious again. ''And why exactly aren't you going with you brother? Weren't you the one to find the voicemail?'' Bobby was happy that Kayden and Dean were getting to spend sometime together, they had some things to work out, but it was a little suspicious that Sam didn't want to be a part of this.

Sam sighed, looking back at the house where his girlfriend sat at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine. Jess had walked out with the four of them to supposedly say goodbye to Dean and Kayden, but Sam had seen her glare when he had hugged Kayden. And then as soon as they were in the car, Jess had turned on her heel and went back inside. ''Yeah, but Jess and I have somethings to talk about.''

Bobby just nodded, he had known that one tool ''So I should probably stay away from the house for a little while.'' he didn't say it accusingly, just stating a fact.

''No. We can go somewhere else Bobby. We don't want to kick you...''

''Nonsense.'' Bobby cut him off. ''I got some stuff to do in town today, I'll be back by diner. There's stuff for spaghetti in the house, and sandwiches for lunch if you get hungry.'' Bobby said, already waking down the porch steps. ''Don't drink all my beer.''

"I'm not Dean Bobby.'' Sam chuckled, following slightly behind the older hunter.

Bobby stopped at Sam's words and turned around to look at him like he had just remembered Sam wasn't his brother. ''Oh. Right.'' Then he continued to his truck.

Sam leaned against the window of Bobby's truck as the old hunter started it. ''Thanks Bobby.'' he said, gratefully. Sam had been dreading fighting with Jess while Bobby was around, possibly listening in. He knew he wasn't going to be able to control what kind of crap came out of the blonde's mouth.

''No problem kid.'' Bobby smiled. ''Just don't let her break nothing.''

''I can't promise anything. But I'll play for any damages.''

''In that case, I need new cabinets in the kitchen.'' At Sam's raised eyebrow, Bobby explained with an eye roll. ''I wanna make some of them iron, and put locks and runes on them. Supernaturally locked kitchen.'' He shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

''What? Do you think I'm made of money?'' Sam scoffed.

After they said their goodbyes and Bobby drove out of sight Sam made his way back to the house reluctantly. He found Jess where he expected he would, sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine.

''Bobby ran into town for the day. Said he'll be back by dinner.'' Sam said nervously as he walked into the kitchen.

She stood up to come over and push herself into him. "So, what you're saying is that we have the house to ourselves. For the whole day.'' and she smirked as she reached up on her toes to kiss him.

''Jess, I think we need to talk.'' he said, trying to be serious. She silenced him with a searing kiss, which he would by lying if he said he didn't return it, almost hungrily.

After a few seconds he pushed her away gently and rested his hands on her shoulder. ''Jess." he warned.

''Sam. Why can't we just move past this. Your not in the right place to be talking about it.'' She purred, her hands moving from his back to the front of his jeans. His cock twitched as his jeans suddenly loosened around his waist, but he needed to keep a clear head.

''Because this is something big Jess. We can't just move past it.'' The sound of his zipper being dragged down echoed loudly in his ears. It had been a while since they had been able to mess around. Ever since they left Stanford, it was hard to find privacy, and blue balls had defiantly become an issue. He honestly didn't know how Dean did it, although he had to admit that he didn't have Kayden flaunting herself and constantly giving him a boner and then not being able to relieve himself.

''Okay, well I'll make you a deal.'' Jess said as her hands moved around the waistband of his boxers. Fingers occasionally dipping below, and sending jolts traveling south. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips wasn't helping his concentration either, and she looked up at him through her big lashes innocently. ''Let me relax you a little bit'' this time her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, and his eyes closed as he groaned. ''then we can talk.''

Sam thought about it. If they worked everything out during the talk, this wouldn't matter anyways. If they ended up separating well then this would be his last chance for a while. And she _was_ offering. Knowing perfectly well what _talking_ could do.

Why not? And he plunged back in, capturing her lips. His hands traveled down to her ass and pulled her his into his, both moaning at the friction.

About a half hour later, Sam sat up on the couch in Bobby's living room. Standing up he pulled the used condom off and made his way to the bathroom.

As he watched the pink, cherry flavored rubber swirl around the toilet before finally disappearing, he couldn't help but feel like he was in high school, trying to get in a quick blow job before the girls parents got home. (Despite what Dean seemed to preach, Sam was not inexperienced as a youth. He just didn't boast about it like Dean loved to. And he was defiantly more respectful of the girls.) That's why he hadn't lasted very long, he kept thinking Bobby was going to walk in the door any second. And although, Sam could indulge in a voyeuristic kink on occasion, Bobby walking in on him bare assed and pounding away at his girlfriend was defiantly not a turn on, more like emotionally scarring to the point of never having sex again.

When he walked back into the living room, he wasn't surprised to see Jess still naked, sprawled on the couch.

''You should get dressed. Bobby could be here any minute.'' he said, looking around for his own pants.

''You said he wasn't going to be back before dinner.''

''That's what he said,'' he nodded, ''but he could still come back anytime he wants. This is _his_ house, and I don't think he'll take to kindly to us walking around naked in it.'' He found his t-shirt on top of Bobby's bookshelf and pulled Jess' bra down from the light as well.

''That's not the worst thing we've done in _his_ house.'' She smirked, pulling her bra on after Sam had tossed it to her.

''Yeah, but he doesn't need to know about that.'' Sam said sitting down to lace up his boots. ''I'm gonna walk outside and call Kayden. Check up on Dean, we can talk when I come back in.

***~*SPN*~***

AN: the rest of the little sex scene is in the 'story' extra fluff. I want to eventually put smut into this story, however I am not that great at writing it yet. And I have deemed this particular scene not well written enough to make a part of this story. If any of you out there are good at writing smut, I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism on my smut piece. Thank you. Also don't forget to check the last 'AN' at the end of this chapter.

***~*SPN*~***

The car had been silent since they left Bobby's. Dean hadn't said a word and Kayden was not going to be the one to speak first. She was still pissed at him for the little stunt he pulled that almost got him killed. She wanted to scream and yell at him for being so stupid. She wanted to tell him to fuck off and she wanted to leave.

But she wasn't going to do any of that. Mainly because he wouldn't understand it. Sam had told her that Dean thought that everyone was feeling sorry for him and walking on egg shells around him. Sam understood. Sam got that Kayden was actually pissed at the now oldest Winchester, thought he didn't know why she stayed. No body knew about the promise she had made John, yet it was like a constant loop, replaying over and over in her head. _Look after my boys._

She was going to stick around for John. Well, mainly for John. She couldn't deny she loved them too. No matter how hard headed or stubborn they sometimes were. But were John's boys going to want her around when they found out she knew about John's deal?

''So, we gonna keep tip toeing around each other cuz my daddy's dead?'' Dean snarked, not taking his eyes off the road.

''What?'' Kayden asked after a few seconds of confused silence.

''Ya know. I expected it from Sam, he's a big girl anyway. And maybe from Bobby, but you're just as emotionally stunted as I am.'' He shook his head. "Never expected you to treat me like a baby.''

Kayden glared out the windshield in dark amusement_. How dare he?!_

''First off, jackass, If anyone's treating you like a baby, it's because you're acting like one, you overgrown brat.'' Her voice was rising in anger now and she wasn't sure she could control it. "And secondly, I'm not emotionally stunted. I talk when I need to. And finally, I'm not tip toeing around you, people are trying to be sympathetic. You just lost your father, Dean. They are trying to give you your space to grieve, but no body know how long to give you because you _are_ emotionally stunted. And, don't you think if anyone had the right to empathize with you it would be Sam since ya know, John was his father too!''

''Yeah about that.'' Dean started calmly. "I understand that Sam's got a right to grieve, he was John's son too. You're right. But Sam hated the man. Hell, the last time they saw each other they fought. I was the one who stuck with him, not out of revenge for my mom, but love for my father. I was the one who followed every...'' he choked, cutting himself off. Angrily, he realized that this eyes had tears in them. Damnit, what was it about this woman that just turned him into a little freakin' girl all of a sudden?

He heard a gasp from the other side of the car and looked over to see Kayden's horror filled gaze locked on his, before she asked in a hoarse voice. ''He did it didn't he?''

''What?"

''John told you. He told you what I asked him not to.'' Her voice was growing stronger. In anger. Neither of them had to say the words. They both knew what she was talking about.

Dean pulled the car over and parked it so he could look straight at her. "What do you mean 'you asked him not to?'' Dean asked slowly, ''Did you know what was going to happen? Did you know about his deal?''

Kayden looked right back at him evenly before saying in a calm, steady voice, ''Yes.''

''What the hell Kayden?'' Dean exploded. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"What did you want me to say, Dean?'' She yelled right back. ''Don't make the deal, let your son die.''

''Yes!" like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Would you have listened to me?'' She asked, her voice softer now. "If it was Sam dying and you had no other way to save him. Would you listen to me when I say don't?'' She couldn't look him in the eye.

''It doesn't matter because I would find another way. I wouldn't make that deal.''

''There _is_ no other way. And you do.'' She said.

''What?'' he asked shocked.

''That's why I asked your dad not to say it. Because, he doesn't know everything and I didn't want you to hate him for it.'' Kayden sighed before launching into the story. ''Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. The more people that know the more people that are in danger. And know that I'm going to do everything in my, now _our_, power to stop it.'' She waited until he nodded. ''Okay, Sammy's powers don't necessarily make him evil, just a possilby powerful enemy. Even though his powers come from evil, intent to do evil, Sam has to choose to be evil. Sam could never choose evil, not intentionally, but he can be misled or manipulated. Your dad didn't know all of it, he just saw the word 'evil' and panicked.

''Okay, back to the deal.'' Dean said, although he now had a little more compassion for John, he wanted to know about the deal he was supposed to make.

''Right. Well, sometime I think within a year, the demon kidnaps Sam. He's the one that gave Sam his powers and he did it for a reason. He wants Sam to lead his demon army but he has to fight against all the other kids like him to see who's the best. You and Bobby come in right at the last second and Sam's taken by surprise. He dies and you can't take it, so you make the deal. Sam alive, and one year before the hell hounds come.''

After her story, Dean just sat there silently, and Kayden wasn't sure what to say. The sound of her phone ringing made them both jump and she flipped it open without checking who was calling. "Hello?''

***~*SPN*~***

''Hey Kayden, what's up?''

''Oh, hey Sam.'' Sam could hear her voice break. ''Just on our way to the roadhouse.''

''Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

''Yeah, just stopped real quick for a bathroom break. You know Dean and his tiny bladder.''

''Hey!'' Sam could hear his brother yell. Well, at least they were getting along.

''Bobby called to ask what kind of food I liked earlier.'' Kayden said trying to sound casual but Sam could hear the smirk in her voice. ''He told me he left you and Jess alone to work somethings out. How'd it go?''

''Well, we haven't actually talked yet.'' Sam said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, his heavy boots thudding as he paced across Bobby's porch.

''What do you mean? You've been alone for an hour and there's nothing there but cars. And everyone know you shouldn't be under...'' She cut herself off with a gasp. ''Aww. Did Sammy get some hate sex?''

''Shut up.'' Sam muttered, glancing back at the house to make sure Jess wasn't eavesdropping, although she was probably hiding.

''Dean thinks it's funny.'' Kayden said, and indeed, Sam could hear the loud guffaws of his older brother.

''Why is it funny when I get laid?'' He asked angrily.

He could hear her talking away from the phone before Kayden said, clearer now, "Dean says it's becuase you get so little that it's kind of pathetic when you do get it.''

''Ask Dean, when's the last time he's been laid.'' Sam shot back, knowing Dean hadn't gotten any since Kayden came into their lives. He heard her ask, then silence. ''Ha! That's what I thought.''

''Okay boys, zip em up.'' Kayden said. ''Sam go talk to Jess.''

"Yes ma'am.'' and he hung up with a chuckle,and headed back inside.

Jess was sitting on the couch, suspiciously doing nothing, which only confirmed Sam's theory that she had been listening in on his call.

He rolled his eyes and headed into the room leaning back against Bobby's desk.

"So we share all our private moments with your brother and his skank now?'' Jess asked in a deceptively sweet voice, if it weren't for the actual words and her sneer on the word _skank_ you would have thought she was asking about the weather. As it was Sam's blood boiled, but he counted to ten to calm himself.

''Since when is it a secret we have sex?'' he asked evenly.

''It's not but you don't need to go pouring all the details about it to your brother.''

''I didn't give details.'' He rolled his eyes. ''She just figured it out because Bobby called her. And when I told her we hadn't talked yet...''

''She?!'' Jess cut him off ''So now Kayden knows that we're having issues? That's great Sam.''

''She was worried about us. And what is your problem with her anyway?'' Sam shouted, letting his anger get the best of him.

Jess was standing up now, pacing in front of the doorway to the kitchen with her arms folded. ''Oh yeah. I'm sure she was _so_ worried. And I don't trust her. She's hiding something.''

Sam thought that Kayden was only hiding her desire to punch Jess in the face,(well she didn't suppress it very well at the hospital. Jess still had a cut on her lip.) he sure was at the moment. "What could she possibly be hiding?'' He asked exasperated.

''Who she really is.'' Jess shot back. ''You can't tell me for one second that you believe the crap she spews about this being a tv show!''

"Actually, yeah I do. So does Dean, and Bobby. I think she's proven herself enough.''

''Yeah, well I'm no so sure.'' Jess mumbled.

''So you know better than three experienced hunters?'' he snarled at her, he was getting tired of this. ''Look forget it. I'm not arguing about Kayden. I trust her with my life. Hell, Dean's life and nothing you say is going to change that.'' Jess watched him for a minute, chewing the inside of her cheek. ''I need to know if hunting is something you want to do or not?''

She stayed silent, debating before, ''Only if you and I hunt together. No Dean. No Kayden. Just you and me.''

Well, Sam wasn't expecting that.

***~*SPN*~***

Kayden hung up the phone and hesitantly turned back to Dean. The elder Winchester had been laughing and joking with her and Sam as he started the car and took off down the road again, but just before that Kayden had told him he was going to hell. Now, Dean was starring silently out the windshield.

''Dean?'' her voice was soft.

''Yeah?'' he answered, glancing over at her.

''You okay?''

Dean smirked. "Tiptoeing are we?''

Kayden rolled her eyes and let her body relax back into the seat. ''Whatever jackass. You know, it's not a bad thing when someone cares about you.''

''I wouldn't say that.'' He shrugged. ''Normally people who care about me wind up dead. Mom, Dad, apparently Sam.''

''And a lot of other people too. You're poison dean, it'd probably be better if you stayed away from everyone.'' Kayden said seriously, and Dean only looked at her confused. ''What? Is that not what you wanted to hear? I swear to God, you Winchesters are so self centered. You whine and complain that this person died and that person died. You know what, people die. That's what we do. It's just that hunters tend to die bloody, and more often than not, saving someone in the process. You can't take that away from them. They choose this for them, not because you forced them into it.'' She paused to take a breath. ''And yes, you should morn their loss but that doesn't mean it's your fault. What your dad did was his choice. I told him exactly what yellow eyes would want and he did it anyway. For you. You should feel honored. Although it apparently runs in the family.'' She muttered the last part to herself, but Dean caught the light flash in her eyes.

''You know something don't you?'' he asked.

''Of coarse I know something. I know everything.'' She exploded, getting frustrated that this weight was on her shoulders alone, having to decide what to tell and what to hide.

''No, you know something about my mom.'' He explained. ''Did she sell her soul? Is she in hell? How could my mom be in the show, she's dead. Does she come back?" He couldn't stop the flood of questions demanding answers flowing freely from his lips. Nor could he stop the hope that exploded in his chest at the idea of seeing his mom again.

''Oh shut up. Stop thinking so hard, you're going to hurt yourself.'' She waved him off, her nostrils flaring. ''No, she didn't sell her soul, she's in heaven. She sold something else, and I know all of this because you get sent back in time to stop it all. You can't do it, the angel's know that but's worth a try I guess.''

''If she doesn't sell her soul, what does she sell?''

"I don't know.'' Kayden wouldn't meet his eyes.

''Bullshit! You just don't want to say. C'mon Kayden, I'm a big boy. I can take it.'' Dean said getting angry at all the secrets.

''No.'' She said forcefully.

''Why not?'' he demanded.

''Because it's useless information that's only going to tear you down. Drop it Dean.'' She added threateningly.

The car was silent for a minute. ''At least tell me what she got in return.''

Kayden looked down at her hands. Should she tell him? He's going to find out later. One glance at Dean's determined expression, told her he wasn't going to let it go. ''For John. And for you and Sam.''

''What?''

Kayden sighed, rolling her eyes until they landed on her window. She couldn't look directly at him as she revealed the truth, so she settled for watching his reflection. ''She was a hunter, Dean. Her whole family was. She wanted out and when she tried to run away with John it was too late. The demon had already caught her scent and went after her, ended up killing John.'' She paused at his gasp. ''She loved John, wanted a family with him. So she made the deal. Yellow eyes brought your dad back and the demon would collect in ten years. She never knew exactly what she gave in return. But 10 years later, the demon showed up. She got in the way, he killed her.'' She didn't know if there was a God in this universe, but she was silently praying hard to who ever was out there that Dean wouldn't put two and two together and realize that Mary had walked in on the demon in _Sam's nursery. _She wasn't sure she could explain her way out of that one. Luckily, someone out there was on her side though.

Dean couldn't think, couldn't process this. His mom was a hunter, but she had wanted a normal life. Would she like the way his life had turned out, or would she hate it?

"Stop it.'' Kayden's soft demand broke him out of his thoughts.

''Stop what?''

''I know what you're thinking. You're wrong. She's proud of you.'' Kayden said still looking out her window.

''How do you know?'' he asked quietly and Kayden finally turned to him and he could feel the heat behind her gaze burning a hole into his cheek.

''Because I am."

***~*SPN*~***

After Jess had laid down her ultimatum, Sam went for a walk. She was pissed that he didn't immediately jump on her offer but Sam just really needed to think. _No Dean. No Kayden. Just you and me_. Jess' words kept playing over and over in his mind.

Could he really leave his brother behind right now? The answer came immediately. Yes, he could. Sam had faith that Kayden was sticking around for awhile and he knew that she would take care of Dean and his brother wouldn't be lonely.

When Sam had left for Stanford he had been so pissed at his dad that he hadn't given much thought to the consequences for Dean. And even when his anger abated and he was thinking clearly he couldn't be bothered to care. Dean could do the same thing, stand up to John and find a happy normal life somewhere. It wasn't until Dean came to get him that he had started to really feel regret for his actions.

Even though Dean had acted like it was some kind of rite of passage to be hunting solo, which in a way it was, Sam could see the hurt and loneliness in his eyes. It was an honorable thing to be able to work a case all on your own for the first time, but it was a completely different matter to do it continuously. Sure there were hunters out there that worked alone but it was always a benefit to have a partner. Back up, extra protection, extra eyes for the case, but mainly company. And Dean, who valued family above all else, had been abandoned by everyone in his own. And he still fought like hell for them.

So, yes he could leave Dean. But did he want to? No, he had missed his brother who had been everything to Sam growing up. Father, mother, brother, protector, and best friend.

And Kayden. Ever since that crazy assed brunette had crash landed into his life, she had become a permanent and loved piece in their crazy messed up world. And as much as he or Dean hated to admit it, Kayden had also become necessary. Not only to their survival, she had proven that time and time again, but to their happiness as well. When she had left before the whole mess with their dad, Dean had been miserable and Sam had missed her like crazy. It made him wonder what would happen if she suddenly disappeared from their lives, back to her own world.

And being alone with Jess for any length of time, to be honest it made his stomach turn. He couldn't trust her on hunts and he knew that but did he really want to give up his relationship? Jess used to be such a sweet and loving person. She had really cared about him, he knew that. The question was, would that girl come back to him if he left with her?

Sam made it back to the house just before dark and started making dinner, knowing Bobby would be back soon. Jess came back downstairs after awhile and sat down at the table, not even pretending to offer to help.

''So did you have a good walk?'' She sneered. His shoulders tensed at her tone, and he didn't take eyes off the boiling pot of water but he nodded his head. ''And?'' she prompted.

''And what Jess?'' he said finally looking at her. ''You just asked me to choose between you and my family, at a time like this? What do you want me to say? Yeah sure. I'll ditch my brother and Kayden right after we just burned my dad. You know I can't do that.''

''So you've made your decision?'' she asked not looking up from her hands.

''Yeah, I guess so.''

''So you're gonna choose Kayden over me?'' she demanded.

Sam just rolled his eyes. ''You know that's not it.''

''Butllshit Sam.'' Jess stood up abruptly, knocking her chair backwards. ''You know she's not who you think she is.''

''We've been over this. Kayden's proven herself...''

''Whatever. It doesn't matter, she's not a nice person, Sam.'' Jess interrupted. ''She's a slut, she slept with Garth, she's trying to get into Dean's pants and we all know it's only a matter of time before he gives in and then she'll just move on to you next.''

Sam was done, he'd had enough. ''I think it's time for you to leave.'' he said, glaring dangerously.

''Leave? Fine I'll pack your bags...''

''No Jess. You leave. I stay.''

Jess just looked at him shocked. ''Your joking right? For how long?''

Sam shrugged, like he couldn't care less. ''I don't know. I just think we need some time apart. I'll call when we've both got our priorities straight.''

''And what if I'm not there when you call?''

''Then I guess you're not there. I don't know what to tell you Jess. I'm not going to leave them and I'm not going to let you be a bitch to Kayden anymore. That slut comment was the last straw.'' he growled.

''She's not who you think she is Sam.'' Jess said calmly. ''She's manipulating you two using the show. She practically threw your mother's death back into Dean's face and used my supposed death to scare me away from you.'' When Sam rolled his eyes, she got angry. ''She told me that I was going to burn on the ceiling, just like your mom.'' she yelled at his back.

Sam's body tensed. That was exactly how she was supposed to die. ''Your lying.'' he didn't want to believe it.

''Dean was there, ask him. Why do you think they were fighting, Dean was disgusted with her. He probably still is.''

''Well, then I guess that's between Dean and Kayden.'' He couldn't believe it, that Kayden of all people cold be that manipulative.

''Whatever.'' She scoffed and headed for the door, grabbing her bag that she must have packed already. ''You'll call. You'll realize that I'm the best you'll ever have. No one's going to want you when they find out what kind of monster you are. Not even Kayden will want you for more than sex.'' She smirked at Sam's glare and turned to leave.

***~*SPN*~***

Sam waited until the next morning to call Dean. Dinner the night before had been a little awkward. Bobby came home after twenty minutes of Jess leaving and when Sam told him Jess was gone, Bobby looked sympathetic.

Sam had excused himself to go to bed early but sat up half the night thinking over Jess' words. It wasn't until he resolved to call Dean in the morning that he was able to finally fall asleep. Now he was pacing his room trying to figure out a good way to ask his brother.

''Hello?'' Dean answered on the third ring and Sam could hear people talking in the background.

''Hey Dean. Bobby told me you and Kayden were hunting a Rakshasa. How'd it go?'' Small talk. Good.

''It was good. You would have loved it Sammy. Tons of clowns.'' Dean said and the back ground noise faded, as his brother moved away from the chatter.

Sam shuddered at the mention of clowns. ''Hey I got a question.'' he started hesitantly. ''What happened between you and Kayden? Ya know, before?''

Dean hesitated for a moment, ''Why do you ask?''

''Uh, Jess and I had a fight. She said some things.'' He paused before just blurting, ''Kayden didn't really throw the way Jess was supposed to die in her face did she?''

Dean sighed and Sam's stomach dropped. ''Yeah, but Sammy listen. Jess was saying things that made_ me_ want to hit her. Kayden had more than a right to say what she did.''

''And she threw Mom's death in your face?'' Sam asked hoarsely.

''What?'' Dean scoffed. ''No. Why is that what Jess said?''

''Yeah. She said you were disgusted with Kayden, that's why she took off.''

''Well, the way I reacted was probably bad, I'll admit but why does everyone...''' he trailed off. Then Sam heard him yell away from the phone. ''Hey Kayden, c'mere.'' another pause and his brother was speaking away from the phone again, in his normal voice. ''Did Jess tell you that I was disgusted with you? When you left?'' another pause and Dean was back on the phone. ''Tell Jess that I'm going to kill her.''

''I can't.'' Sam said a little sadly. ''She's gone.''

''She's gone?'' Dean asked and before Sam could answer there was a rustling on the other end followed by Dean's muffled ''Hey!'' and then Kayden's voice came through the line. ''Sam? Jess left? It wasn't because of me was it?''

Sam had to smile at her concern, he was feeling a lot better after his conversation with his brother. ''No, it was just time.'' He assured her.

''Are you sure? Cuz Sammy if it's me, I'll fix it I swear. I can leave or whatever, we can...''

Sam cut her off. "Yes, Kayden I'm sure. I don't want you leaving again, we need you close to keep you safe.'' He joked.

''I don't need anyone to look after me, Sam Winchester.'' Kayden growled.

Sam threw his head back in a laugh, so happy to be able to laugh with Kayden again. ''I know. I know. I'll see you when you guys get back.''

"Alright. Love you Sammy.''

''Love you too Kay.'' and he hung up with a smile.

***~*SPN*~***

**AN: Awww, that was so cute. I'm crying. Ha ha, just kidding. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it but now onto the important stuff. Now that Jess is gone, I don't want Sammy to be all alone, so I'm going to need your help.**

**You have 3 choices.**

**A. Sam will eventually hook up with Gabriel, turning it into a Sabriel thing. (Like in Extra Fluff)**

**B. The trio meet another female OC and Sam hooks up with her. (I can easily fix the Extra Fluff)**

**C. Jess comes back, they get back together.**

**Honestly, C is not an option. I'm just trying to be funny. You only get to choose between A & B. review with your choice. I will close the poll on Thursday 01/09 and post the result the next day with the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**superfangirl91**


End file.
